A New Life, Same World
by Akatsuki Leader13
Summary: Sequel to A New Life, A New World. They were betrayed and separated. A hundred years have passed. Dark forces are on the move and war is coming. Bleach/Naruto x-over
1. Hello Karakura

Yo everybody. Sorry for the delay but I had been rewriting this chapter a couple times. I couldn't get it the way I wanted and I'm still not a hundred percent satisfied with it. So I may rewrite it at a later date.

grumpywinter: Thanks. First off, Sakura and Hawk, like the rest of the vizards, haven't aged much. Their appearance has changed a bit, but they still look about 15. And you'll see in the next chapter, they are going undercover at the high school, they'll be under aliases. While they wear masks and shinobi-like attire when they're watching Ichigo fight hollows. And it will start a few days after the incident with Chad and that bird, but before Kon shows up. (Mainly cause I want to have some fun with him and the two vizards.) And Sasuke will join Renji and Byukuya when they retrieve Rukia. Oh, and Sasuke and the rest of Team 7 have only just over a hundred years of experience.

Princess-Lalaith: Well first off, the Vizards in general, don't (at least in my story) keep in touch much with non-Vizards unless they happen to be in the area. And they travel a lot, so non-Vizards would have a difficult time contacting them. Plus they don't get along with Ryuken that much, so he wouldn't have told them of his father's death. Finally, I didn't want there to be any possibility of Ichigo recognizing them before they reveal their true identities during the beginning of the Arrancar Arc. As pairings...I'm still not sure if I should do them. But sorry Princess-Lalaith and fans of that pairing. It's unlikely that there will be a Ichigo/Rukia pairing. I'm not fan of it (I don't hate, but I don't like it either) and it's easily the most common pairing in Bleach. And I'm trying to avoid as many of the overly common things in Bleach and Naruto and Naruto/Bleach crossovers that I can.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Naruto. Just this fanfic.

**A New Life, Same World**

Chapter One: Hello Karakura

Karakura Town  
8:29 pm

A pair motorcycles raced through the streets of Karakura. They effortlessly and flawlessly weaved in and out of traffic at speeds that most people would struggle just to drive in a straight line. The bikes rounded a corner and entered an empty lot with a simple wooden shop. The two rides killed the engines and stepped off the bikes. There was a black haired girl and a red haired boy standing in front of the shop, apparently closing up the shop.

"HEY!" the boy rudely shouted. "We're closed! Get lost!"

"I see you're still a rude little punk, Jinta." the first said as he and the other rider pulled off their helmets.

"Hey! I'm not little!!" Jinta shouted.

"Whatever Shrimp." Kenshi said, ignoring the boy. "Hello Ururu. Is Urahara in?"

"Hello Mr. Mitsurugi, Ms. Haruno." Ururu said with a slight bow. "Mr. Urahara is inside."

"Please Ururu, you don't have to be so formal for us." Sakura said.

The door to the shop opened, revealing Urahara and Tessai. "Ah. Sakura, Kenshi. It good to see you both again." Urahara said with a grin. "Nice bikes. Your work Sakura?"

"The engines were my creation. But the rest of the bikes we worked on together." Sakura replied.

"They run on spiritual energy of the rider, don't they?" Urahara asked, staring at the motorcycles.

"Actually, they run on both spiritual energy and normal gasoline." Sakura said. "That way, any humans who inspect the bikes won't find anything suspicious about them."

Urahara whistled. "Wow. You'll have to show me the blueprints for those bikes. And of course, anything else you've been working on."

"Sure." Sakura said. "But we can do that later. We have much to talk about first. So, what's been happening in Karakura since the last time we've been here?"

"A fair amount as happened. Step inside. I'll tell ya everything." Urahara replied, beckoning them into the shop.

* * *

Outside an Abandoned Warehouse

An Hour and a Half Later

"This looks like it'll be a suitable location." Sakura said as they inspected the warehouse.

"Yeah." Kenshi said, nodding his head. "Let's get the barrier erected first. Then we can add the other necessities later."

Their voices were quiet, calm and business-like. Their minds were thinking about what Urahara had told them. The Hogyoku inside Miss Kuchiki's body. Urahara's means to destroy it. Personally, they were both torn over Urahara's plan. The Hogyoku had to be destroyed. It was too dangerous to be allowed to exist. If the wrong person got their hands on it, it would be disastrous. If Aizen got his hands on it...it could be the beginning of Armageddon. Yet the means to the destruction of the Hogyoku were less than pure. Turning a young soul reaper into a human without even her knowledge of what was happening. It was wrong. It was...well like what happened to them. Yet, the Hogyoku had to be destroyed. But at what cost?

Then there was those that had died. Several of those they knew and cared about had died since the last time they were here. He wished they had stayed in better touch with them than he had. The last time he spoke to any of them was about fourteen years ago. Far, far too long. And now it was too late.

"Right." Sakura said as she turned towards the parked motorcycles.

She reached her motorcycle and opened one of the side bags on the bike. Inside the bag was a number of scrolls. Sakura pulled one out and unrolled it. She then bit her finger and smeared the blood across several symbols. There was a poof of smoke and when it cleared, Sakura was holding the rolled up scroll and several small bottles of paint.

"I'll get started on west and south sides. You take the north and east sides." Sakura said, handing Hawk several of the bottles.

The two walked to opposing walls and started painting a line of symbols across the walls. When they finished, Sakura performed a few quick hand seals and said a quick chant. Symbols began to glow for a few minutes before disappearing.

"There." Sakura said. "As of now, we are invisible to the world."

"Good. Now let's get some rooms set up." Kenshi said.

* * *

Karakura High School

The Following Morning

Ichigo Kurosaki half-listened to the teacher taking attendance. When suddenly, the classroom door opened, revealing two students, a guy and a girl. "Is this Ms. Ochi's room?" the girl asked.

They were easily the oddest pair he had ever seen. The girl had green eyes and...bright pink hair. What kinda person has pink hair? Most of her hair was tied in a braided ponytail that reached halfway down her back, while the bangs framed her face. She wore a pair of earrings with a strange silver spiral leaf thing hanging from them. She also had four silver rings on her fingers. One on her left index finger, another on her left ring finger, one on her right ring finger and the last one on her right pinky. (1) The rest of his attire was the standard girl's uniform.

The guy looked even stranger. He looked like some of the thugs Ichigo regularly fought with. He had blue eyes and brown hair. His hair was in a loose ponytail that was a bit shorter than the girl's. The rest of his hair was styled into short spikes that were angled back. His most distinguishing feature was a number of tattoos covered his arms. The largest of which was a white Chinese dragon coiling around his right wrist and forearm and an identical black dragon on left wrist and forearm. (2) Somehow, Ichigo could tell that this guy had even more tattoos on his body. He also wore a necklace with a white dragon and a black dragon coiled around each other in a yin-yang design. He also had silver silver rings, all on his right hand. One on his thumb, one on his index finger and one on his ring finger. (1) He wore the standard boy's uniform minus the tie.

"I almost forgot." Ms. Ochi said before turning to the rest of the class. "Class, we have two new students joining us. Would you care to introduce yourselves and tell us a little bit about yourselves?"

As the two of them entered the room, the bulk of the class began to talk amongst themselves about the two.

"Look at the hair! Who dyes their hair pink?"

"I know. It's such an ugly hair color."

"Look at that guy's arms. Who has that many tattoos on their arms?"

"He's gotta be some kinda thug."

These were just a handful of the things that were said by various people in the class. Both of the new students clearly heard the things they were saying. The girl ignored them but the guy became annoyed.

"The next person to say something bad about my tattoos, I'll beat them to death with their own skull." the new guy said, in a surprisingly calm tone, to the class.

Everybody pretty much stopped talking after that.

The girl punched the guy in the back of the head. "Kakashi...We're trying to make a good first impression here. Not scare them witless."

The guy, Kakashi, shrugged as he rubbed the back of his head.

"I'm Ino Yamanaka." the pink haired girl said with a smile. "Before anyone asks, this is my natural hair color."

Everyone in the class, save the guy that came with her, stared at her in disbelief.

Ino cleared her throat cleared her and continued, "I like flowers and any and all kinds of machines and technology, though motorcycles are my favorite. I dislike perverts. My hobbies include botany and fixing up motorcycles." (3)

_'What a weird person.'_ was the general thought that most people in the had after hearing that. After all, who could someone like both flowers and machines. They were about as different as anything could be. And of course, her natural hair color was pink.

"Kakashi Hatake." the tattooed guy said in a bored tone. "Okay listen up, cause I'm only gonna say this once. I'm the kinda person who doesn't feel like to talking about his likes and dislikes. I have lots of hobbies. None of which I feel like talking about. And that's about it." (4)

Everyone in the class stared at him. _'All he told us was his name!'_ was the general thought throughout the class this time.

Ms. Ochi cleared her throat. "Take your seats."

Both nodded and took the two empty desks in the class in the back of the class.

* * *

12:30

Kenshi, or rather Kakashi as he was currently being called, had found this whole thing amusing. They had felt Kurosaki pretty much from the moment they entered Karakura. The guy was like a geyser of spiritual energy. It was surprising that Isshin's son had so much spiritual energy, even with Miss Kuchiki's power's added to his own. It was just massive. Probably about lieutenant-class levels, maybe low captain-class levels. But the problem was that he appeared to have zero control over it. Which actually made him weaker as a result. No doubt his zanpaku-to was all power but no focus. He could probably cut it in two with a dull, rusted letter opener.

And of course, both he and Miss Kuchiki were completely obvious to how all the spiritual energy was affecting the world around him. No doubt, the number of hollows in area had dramatically increased. Hollows would naturally be attracted to someone with Ichigo's level of reiatsu.

And then there was those around him. People around him were having their own dormant potential slowly awakened. So far he had counted six people in this classroom that were being affected. The long haired girl with large 'assets', the tomboy sitting next to her, the giant guy of Hispanic descent, a short black haired guy, some brown haired guy, and a black haired guy who was about an inch or two shorter than Ichigo. There was a seventh, Uryu Ishida, Ryuken's son. Who, in Kenshi's opinion, seemed to be just like his father was at that age, cold and arrogant. Too bad he didn't take after his grandfather. And based on the amount of reiatsu he had, he was a Quincy or at least one in training. Likely he knew about Ichigo and Miss Kuchiki. And he would have known about him and Sakura too...If they weren't in their gigais. Which effectively masked their reiatsu, making it impossible for anyone to read them as anything other than two ordinary people.

"Hey new guy. You wanna have lunch with us?" that brown haired kid asked him.

"Sure. I don't believe I got your name." he replied.

"I'm Keigo Asano." the boy said with a cocky grin. "Karakura High's Number One Ladies' Man."

_'Somehow, I doubt that very much.'_ Hawk thought. _'More like Karakura High's Number One Goofball.'_

"Oh, and this is Mizuiro." Keigo said pointing to the short black haired kid.

"Hi." Mizuiro greeted.

Keigo then pointed to the big guy. "And the big guy is Chad."

The giant nodded. "Hey."

"And finally, the guy with the permanent scowl is Ichigo."

"Ichigo?" Hawk said in mock confusion. "Isn't that a girl's name?"

He knew what Ichigo's name meant and actually, kinda liked it. But he purposely brought that up to provoke him. He wanted to get into a fight with Ichigo. Mainly to see just how skilled he was. Even if Ichigo wasn't in soul reaper form.

"What did you say?!" an enraged Ichigo shouted. "It is not a girl's name!!"

"I'm sure he didn't anything by it, Ichigo." Mizuiro said, trying to calm him down.

"Yeah it is. Ichigo means strawberry." he said, ignoring Mizuiro. "And what kinda guy has the name Strawberry, Strawberry?

"No! My name means 'he who protects', not strawberry!!" Ichigo shouted back. "Besides, your name means scarecrow!"

"So." he replied, nonchalantly. "Anyone who gets so easily rattled because of their name is quite pathetic, Strawberry."

"That's it! You and me! Outside! Now!"

"Fine with me Strawberry. But you should know that I am quite a skilled fighter."

"Well so am I, Scarecrow."

* * *

The Roof of Karakura High School  
Five Minutes Later

"Come on Ichigo." Mizuiro pleaded. "Can't we just enjoy our lunch in peace?"

"Relax Mizuiro." Ichigo said. "This will all be over in a minute."

"A minute? I won't need a minute to kick your ass, Strawberry." Hawk said as he took off his rings and placed them in his pocket. "Hit me with your best shot."

Ichigo swung at him, Kenshi knocked the fist away with ease. "Too slow." he commented before punching him in the chest.

Icihgo stumbled back a few steps. He quickly recovered and delivered a roundhouse kick to Kenshi's head, sending him to the ground. Apparently unconscious.

"See, I told you that it would take only a minute to kick his ass." Ichigo said, turning to Mizuiro.

Suddenly Kenshi's legs wrapped around his left ankle. "Well, you were right about one thing Strawberry. It will take a minute to kick your ass."

Kenshi twisted his legs, sending Ichigo crashing to the ground. Kenshi jumped up back onto his feet. "Lesson one Strawberry. Never take your eye off the opponent until you know he isn't getting back up any time soon."

Ichigo growled and swung his legs, trying to trip he. But Kenshi jumped back, avoiding the attempt. "Still too slow Strawberry." Kenshi commented.

Ichigo growled again and jumped up to his feet. Ichigo launched a flurry of punches. Kenshi dodged and sidestepped the punches. "C'mon Strawberry. I've seen little girls that are better than you."

"Shut up!!" Ichigo shouted as he delivered another roundhouse kick to him.

Kenshi ducked and kicked the shin of the leg remaining on the ground, sending Ichigo yet again to the ground.

"Lesson two Strawberry. If your opponent is quick to anger, seek to irritate them constantly. Because an angry opponent is a sloppy and predictable opponent." Kenshi said. "Give up Strawberry?"

"No way in hell!" Ichigo shouted, jumping back up to his feet.

He launched another barrage of punches. Kenshi blocked each and every one of them. Kenshi then sidestepped a punch and quickly moved behind Ichgio before Ichigo could react.

"Time to end this." Kenshi said as he thrust his right index and middle fingers into a spot on Ichigo's lower back, near his spine.

The second he hit that spot, Ichigo's body instantly froze.

"What?! What the hell did you do to me?!" Ichigo shouted as he tried to move his body.

"Did you know that there certain points all over the human body, that when hit the right way, can cause temporary paralysis to a person's body? Or even a death-like state?" Kenshi asked in a nonchalantly manner. "Final lesson Strawberry. Always fight your opponents on your terms. Not their's. Truth be told Strawberry, I had you beaten the moment I said, 'Isn't that a girl's name?'"

"That being said..." he said as he walked in front of Ichigo. "You are a strong fighter. Your technical skills are quite good. Your strong, fast and quite skilled with your punches and kicks. Unfortunately, you have one major weakness."

"What?! What are you talking about?!"

"Your temper. It makes you predictable and sloppy. And one of these days, it's gonna get you into trouble." Kenshi said. "And it was because of your temper that I beat you so quickly. I kept you angry to stop you from thinking and planning how to beat me. Because of your anger, you attacked wildly and were predictable. You'll never beat me unless you can control your temper."

Ichigo glared at him, but didn't say anything.

"You don't have to give the evil eye, Ichigo." Kenshi casually said. "I'm sorry for all that, Ichigo. But they only way to truly learn anything about anyone is to fight them. At least that's what I believe anyway. Since that's out of the way, we can now properly introduce ourselves."

Ichigo, Chad, Mizuiro and Keigo all stared at him in disbelief. Kenshi stuck out his hand in front of Ichigo. "Hi there. Name's Kakashi Hatake."

He held his hand out for moment before realizing that Ichigo was still paralyzed. "Oops..." he said with an embarrassed smile. "I forgot about that."

"Just undo this." an extremely angry and annoyed Ichigo said.

"Er...I can't. You're gonna have to wait for it to wear off. Don't worry. It'll wear off in about five minutes. Ten at the most."

"WHAT?!"

Kenshi scratched the back of his head. "Sorry."

Kenshi turned to the others. "Shall we have lunch while we wait for him to regain his mobility?"

Mizuiro shrugged. "Sure."

Chad silently nodded.

"Yeah. I'm hungry" Keigo said.

"WHAT?!" Ichigo shouted as the four sat down and unpacked their lunches. "You're gonna have lunch with him after what he did to me?!"

"You mean being the first person besides Tatsuki to have ever beaten you one on one?" Mizuiro casually replied.

"Tatsuki? Who's that?" Kenshi asked, ignoring Ichigo's childish shouts.

It was funny. Ichigo hadn't changed that much from the last time they met. When Ichigo was a little baby. Back then, Ichigo was a fussy, crybaby when his mother wasn't around. In fact, the last time they babysat Ichigo, he cried almost the entire night. Ichigo would have cried the entire night if he hadn't come up with an inventive use for his hollow mask.

"Tatsuki's that short haired girl that looks more like a boy than a girl." Keigo said.

"Ah that girl...Who's that long haired girl sitting next to her?"

"Ah...You have good taste, Kakashi my good man." Keigo said, a grin spreading across his face. "That heavenly goddess is Orihime Inoue."

_'That's five of their names. Only that last one remains unknown. I'll have to ask about him later.'_ Hawk thought as Keigo droned on about Orihime like a love-sick puppy.

Urahara had told them that those two had died as well. But they had two children before they died, one of which was Ichigo's age and was in his class. Who that person was, Urahara didn't say. And they never knew their parents real names. They only knew them by aliases as was the custom of their kind. But supposedly they had wished for their children to live normal lives, free of the knowledge of spirits, hollows and everything else in the spiritual world. That being said, just about any of those six could be one of their children.

Frankly, he didn't blame them for wanting their child to live in ignorance. After everything that had happened to him, he was pretty sick of the spiritual world. But at the moment, he couldn't leave the spiritual world. Not until Aizen was stopped. Once Aizen was dealt with, he would try to find a quiet place where he wouldn't have to deal with the spiritual world ever again. Of course, the world of the living wasn't much better. But that was something entirely different.

"Hey! Ichigo!" a voice shouted. "Who won?"

Everyone, expect Ichigo, who still couldn't move, turned to the stairs. It was that tomboy, Tatsuki. She stared at Ichigo's frozen form. "Hey Ichigo! I'm talking to you!"

"I can't move." Ichigo grumbled.

"What?!"

"Yeah...That was me." Kenshi said as he scratched the back of his head. "I beat him and hit a pressure point in his back and he's still paralyzed."

Tatsuki's eyes widened in surprise. "You beat Ichigo?"

Kenshi shrugged. "Yeah."

Fires suddenly started burning in her eyes. "Finally, someone besides Ichigo that can be a worthy opponent."

Now Kenshi's eyes widened in surprise. He didn't like the sound of this. "Wh...what?"

"You heard me." Tatsuki said. "You and me right here, right now."

"C'mon. I'm eating lunch."

"Fine." Tatsuki grumbled. "Meet at the gym after classes."

* * *

Karakura High School Gym  
3:37 pm

Kenshi was surprised at the number of people present for this little sparring match. Orihime and some other girls were there to cheer Tatsuki on. Sakura was also present, having become friends with the group of girls. Keigo, Mizuiro, and Chad were also there, likely to cheer him on. Rounding out the group was Ichigo and Rukia. He doubted Ichigo was here to cheer him on. It was more likely that he was hoping to see Tatsuki kick his ass.

"I'm ready when you are." Kenshi said, moving into a fighting stance.

Tatsuki moved into her own fighting stance. "Let's do this."

Tatsuki struck first, launching a right hand at him. Kenshi blocked the punch and delivered one of his own. Only to have it blocked by Tatsuki. The two stepped back and swung their fists again. At the last second, Tatsuki ducked beneath his fist and drove her fist into his gut.

Hawk stumbled back a few feet. "Not bad. Your much better than Ichigo."

Tatsuki smirked. "I could say the same of you."

The two began trading blows again. Neither seemed to have the upper hand over the other. Tatsuki's fist hit Kenshi's chest. He stumbled back a few steps but managed to block Tatsuki's next fist and delivered a punch of his own.

Kenshi had to admit, he was impressed. Tatsuki was quite a fighter. Definitely better than Ichigo. Of course, he was just playing with her, like he had with Ichigo earlier. But it was time to end this.

The two swung their fists at each other. They both hit each other in the face and stood there for a moment. Then they both fell to the ground.

Kenshi glanced at Tatsuki. She was breathing heavily and tried to get back up, but failed. He mimicked her failed attempt to get up. "How about we call this a draw?" he said.

"Yeah."

* * *

Outside the Vizard Hideout  
A Short While Later

"Well, that was an interesting day." Sakura said as they approached the warehouse door.

"Yeah. Though I wish that would have been a hollow alert. I wanted to see what Ichigo could truly do." Hawk said, Karasu preached on his shoulder.

"Same here. But there'll be a hollow before long." Sakura said as they opened the door.

Suddenly, their cell phones started beeping. A hollow alert.

"Speak of the devil." Kenshi said. "Shall we go?"

Sakura nodded. The two stepped into the warehouse and closed the door.

A minute later, the door opened again and a pair of masked, cloaked beings emerged before disappearing.

* * *

Karakura Park  
A Short While Later

"RWAAAAAR!!" a large rhino-like hollow roared as it charged at the spirit of a young woman.

It was half-way at the woman when something slashed across it's side.

"Come on, you ugly hollow! Why don't you pick on me!" Ichigo shouted as he raised his zanpaku-to.

The hollow turned towards him, roared and started running at him. The second the hollow reached him, Ichigo brought his sword down, slicing it's head in two, down the center. The hollow collapsed and faded away. "There. That's taken care of."

He turned to the spirit of a young woman, hiding behind a park bench. "Now for you."

"Please don't hurt me." the scared woman pleaded.

"Relax. I'm not here to hurt you. I'm just helping you pass on." Ichigo said as he tapped her forehead with the butt of his sword, sending her to the Soul Society.

The sound of clapping filled the air. "Not bad Mr. Kurosaki." a male but heavily masked voice said.

"For person which such limited experience and knowledge, to be able to fight hollows by yourself as well as you are, is quite impressive." a masked female voice said.

Both Ichigo and Rukia turned to the source of the voices. Sitting on the branches of a nearby tree, were two mask people. Both wore identical outfits. They wore black pants with bandages taped around their ankles. On their feet were black leather sandals. They wore black long coats with high collars and long, baggy shelves. (Akatsuki style coats) They had black, fingerless gloves on, with metal plates on the backs of their hands. On their heads, were black hoods and white masks. The masks were the only thing that separated them. The masks had no nose or mouth holes or marks. The eyes of the masks were narrow slits. There was a unique mark on each mask. The first one had a black bird on the right eye of the mask. The second mask had a red cat head on the left eye. (basically, Hunter-Nin masks) (5)

The two jumped down from tree and landed in front of them. Ichigo raised his zanpaku-to defensively. "Who are you?" he asked.

"Are you members of the Special Forces?" Rukia asked, her voice full of fear.

"No. We are not part of the Special Forces." the male answered.

"Nor are we a part of the 13 Court Guard Squads for that matter." the female said.

"Than who are you and what do want?" Ichigo asked.

"You may call me, Raven." the male said.

"And I am Cat." the female said.

"As to what we want...Well that's much more complex and private." Raven said.

"And what's that?" Ichigo asked.

"Something is coming. Something big. And we are here to observe. And that's all you need to know at the moment." Cat said. "But the two of you interest us. A soul reaper loaning her powers to a human. That's something that just doesn't happen. In fact, I think it's a first. Or at least, it hasn't happened in a couple hundred years."

The two bowed. "We'll be keeping an eye on you two for the time being." Raven said. "Even if you can't see us, we'll be watching."

Cat nodded and added, "Until we meet again."

Before Ichigo could say anything, a flock of ravens suddenly swarmed the group, distracting him and Rukia. When the birds disappeared, they discovered that the two were gone.

Ichigo turned to Rukia. "Who were those two?"

"I don't know." Rukia replied. "I've never heard of anyone like those two."

"Think they could be trouble?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't know." Rukia said, shaking her head. "I honestly don't know."

* * *

(1) The rings all serve a purpose. Most act similar summoning scroll. And I will reveal all their functions in later chapters.

(2) The dragon tattoos were the ones he got after achieving shikai.

(3) The reason for her love of botany and machines, has to do with her time in the Twelfth. After they went into exile, she continued to experiment and possess a great deal of knowledge on modern human technology and the technology of the Soul Society. And actively experiments on combining to the two.

(4) I couldn't resist doing that. I loved Kakashi's introduction in the beginning of Naruto.

(5) Their zanpaku-tos are concealed underneath their coats. Just to let you all know.

I mentioned in this chapter an OC of mine. I'm not gonna go into much detail of him until a few chapters from now. So at the moment, he just a background character. Like Uryu was until he revealed himself to Ichigo.

Also, I won't reveal a whole lot of Kenshi's and Sakura's actions during the hundred year time period between TBTP and Bleach until after Team 7 is reunited. Which won't happen until the Arrancar arc.

One final thing. I've recently discovered a picture of Tatsuki with a zanpaku-to in it's shikai state that's supposedly drawn by Tite Kubo himself. The link is here img.photobucket. com/albums /v328/KampferRacer 213/tatsuki023hk .jpg If the link doesn't work, go to photobucket and type in Tatsuki and you'll find it. And I have to say, it's one more unusual zanpaku-tos I've seen. Now I don't know if it really is real or even if it will be what happens to her. Frankly, I hope it is real. And that Keigo and Mizuiro receive something similar. I like the three of them more than most of the major protagonists in Bleach.

Next Chapter: Battle in the Graveyard

As always, please review.


	2. Battle in the Graveyard

Yo everybody. Sorry that it's taken me so long to update. Work's been crazy and for some reason, I had difficulty with this chapter. Why? I don't know. I just did.

shadywon08: Thank you. Kenshi and Sakura using their names was one of the earliest ideas I had when I decided to make them both vizards. And of course, Kenshi doing Kakashi's likes and dislikes. I love that whole part. Aside from a few mentions and the encounter with the Grand Fisher, none of the other Naruto characters will appear in this story. As I explain in the first chapter of the first story, they're in a whole separate world. You aren't the first to ask this and I doubt you'll be the last.

bill ruggieri: Thanks. The TBTP part was personal favorite of mine. As I said before, Team 7 won't meet face to face until the Arrancar Arc. And that's all I'm saying about that. As to your second question, I can't answer that. As to doing the Bount Arc. I might do it if I get a demand for it. (It won't change when Team 7's reunion occurs.) Otherwise, I don't really plan to.

Poll: Should I do the Bount arc or just move on to the Arrancar Arc?

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs and this piece of fanfic.

Chapter Two: Battle in the Graveyard

The Vizard's Hideout  
A Few Weeks Later

Sakura and Kenshi were quietly sitting at a table, doing their homework and drinking some tea. It had been several weeks since they had arrived at Karakura and it had been somewhat interesting couple of weeks. Kenshi had found watching Ichigo battle hollows with that oversized letter opener was amusing each and every time. How anyone could fight with such a weapon was beyond him. It wasn't the size of the blade that made it a terrible weapon. He had used sword of that size before. It was the fact that the blade was nothing but raw power. There was no focus it or his reiatsu. It might as well be a big club, cause that's basically what it was.

True to his word, he and Sakura had watched Ichigo and Rukia like a hawk. When they were at school, at least one of them would stay close to the two of them. Then when ever the two of them went out to kill a hollow, they followed. Hiding in the shadows, watching. Ichigo had yet to meet Raven and Cat again since that first visit. And Karasu kept an eye and an ear on them when they were home.

Than there was that recent the incident with the mod soul. That had been entertaining. Watching 'Ichigo' hit on many of the girls in the class. Including Sakura and Tatsuki. Needless to say, the mod soul was running for his life from the two pissed off and dangerous girls by the time Ichigo and Rukia showed up and chased the mod soul out of the school.

Ultimately, Urahara showed up and removed the mod soul from Ichigo's body. Surprising, Ichigo kept the troublesome mod soul and put it in a lion doll. A fairly inventive use of soul candy.

Other than that, it had been a dull couple of weeks. Tatsuki had been hounding him to join the school's karate team. But he had no interest in such things. Hand to hand combat was never his thing. His arms never felt complete unless he was holding a weapon.

After their little sparring match, he and Tatsuki had quickly become good friends. He had also become friends with Ichigo and his little group. Just as Sakura had become friends with Orihime's and Tatsuki's group. But that was more so that they could keep a better eye on the two. Where has his friendship with Tatsuki was more genuine. Even though he knew that she'll eventually wither and die while he would continue to wonder the Earth with the other Vizards. Just like so many others he had known.

That was one of the things he truly hated about their exile. Anyone they got to know on Earth would eventually die and go on to the Soul Society while they lingered on Earth.

But that didn't really matter now. They had a mission. To protect Rukia until the Hogyoku was gone.

If they were lucky, they'd be able to keep Rukia from the Soul Society until the process was complete and the Hogyoku was gone. If they could manage that, then the Vizards were planning on sneaking into the Soul Society and dealing with Aizen, Gin and Tosen once and for all. What happens to them after that, didn't matter. Even if it meant their execution afterwards, they didn't care. Aizen had to be stopped. Even if it meant their deaths.

If they weren't lucky...Well, things would get a lot more complicated. Rukia had maybe another week before she was suppose to return to the Soul Society. After that, who knew how long she had before a team was dispatched to find her. Added to this, both he and Sakura couldn't risk engaging in combat with the soul reapers. If they seriously injured or killed a soul reaper then the 13 Court Guard Squads would actively hunt them and the other vizards.

Suddenly, Karasu flew through a broken window and landed on the table in front of him. Both Vizards stared at the bird. "What is it, Karasu?"

The raven opened it's mouth and spoke in a strange, but beautiful language the no one, save Kenshi, could understand.

"I see." Kenshi said, nodding his head.

"What is it?" Sakura asked.

"Ichigo and his family are visiting Masaki's grave tomorrow." Kenshi said. "And we'll be there tomorrow. To pay our respects."

* * *

Karakura Cemetery

The Next Day

"Hello Soken. It's been awhile." Sakura said as she place a bouquet of flowers at the foot of the gravestone."

Kenshi quietly stood behind her. He was never any good at this kinda stuff. Particularly when he wasn't alone.

"We met your grandson. Unfortunately, he takes after his father instead of you." Sakura said. "It's a shame. When I first heard you had a grandson, I hoped he would have taken after you and brought about what you had always dreamed of. Soul reapers and quinces working together."

They hadn't actually talked to Uryu, but they had observed him while they were in class. He was cold, arrogant, and well...basically like his father was at that age. They could tell that he had been trained, at least partially. Likely by Soken before he died, because Ryuken, despite his mastery of the Quincy Arts, had sworn off being a quincy. Ryuken claimed because it wasn't profitable. But that was lie. They all knew it. What was the real reason? They didn't know. But personally, he thought that it was likely the same reason Isshin gave up being a soul reaper.

"Something big is coming. That mad man's on the move. But we'll stop him." Sakura said. "Maybe we'll even be able to clear our names and return home."

Most of the vizards believed that they would never be allowed to return to the Soul Society. Even Kenshi had to admit, he felt it was unlikely that they would ever return to Soul Society. He doubted that there was anyone in the Soul Society that even cared about them. Maybe Naruto and Sasuke. If they didn't believe that they were criminals and outlaws that is. Which he doubted. Likely that manipulative bastard Aizen had tricked them into thinking that they were a lost cause or worst, that were criminals and traitors.

Despite their past. Despite their experiences with Sasuke's defection. Where he, Naruto and Sakura hadn't stopped believing that Sasuke could be brought back, even in the darkest of moments. Yet now, he had a hard time believing that Naruto and Sasuke were trying to bring them back.

Perhaps that was the result of the bitterness and resentment towards the 13 Court Guard Squads that had infected all of the vizards.

Kenshi silently sighed. Now wasn't the time to be thinking such thoughts.

Suddenly, they felt a pulse of spiritual energy. It was a hollow. It was close. And, for Kenshi, it was familiar. He hadn't felt it in twenty-seven years. But he hadn't forgotten it.

_'Him. At long last. It's time to avenge all those that died.'_

"I've finally found him again." he said. "Let's go Sakura."

Sakura nodded. "Right."

Karasu took off from his perch on Kenshi's shoulder. The two of them sent pulses of reiatsu to their rings, triggering them. First, the rings on their ring fingers exploded in a ball of smoke. The smoke cleared, revealing their zanpaku-tos and Sakura's bag of medical supplies in their hands. Then they sent another pulse and the rings on their index fingers exploded, engulfing their entire bodies in smoke. When the smoke cleared, they were wearing their ninja outfits, minus the cloaks and masks. They were wearing black sandals, pants, and a black long sleeve shirt with a hood. Sakura had a pink obi, while Hawk's was dark gray. They wore fingerless shinobi gloves and their Leaf headbands were tied to their foreheads. Both had a number of small scrolls resting in thigh holsters. They placed their zanpaku-tos in their belts and Sakura placed her bag on the back of waist. They released one final pulse and their cloaks and masks. They pulled up their hoods and placed the masks on their faces and put on their cloaks.

The two of them took off, heading towards the hollow. There were dark clouds gathering overhead. Perhaps they were a dark omen. It didn't take them long to reach the hollow's location. When they got there, they found Ichigo's sisters, Karin and Yuzu, at the mercy of _him_. Kenshi didn't wait a second. In a blur of speed, he drew his sword, flashstepped, slashed through the tentacle wrapped around Yuzu's neck and grabbed the girl as she started to fall. Before the hollow could even roar in pain, he flashstepped again and slashed through the hand pinning Karin, grabbed her and flashstepped back to where Sakura was standing. Hawk handed the girls to Sakura and turned to face the hollow again.

"Who...Who are you?" Karin asked in weak, scared voice.

Sakura raised her mask up a bit, allowing her voice to be unmasked. "Don't worry. We're here to help." Sakura said in a calm and gentle voice.

"Rest now. We'll take care of things." she added, using a bit of kido to put the two girls to sleep.

* * *

When Rukia and Ichigo arrived at the scene, they found Raven with a sword, staring down a hollow while his partner, Cat, was holding the unconscious forms of Karin and Yuzu. Rukia knew this particular hollow. The Grand Fisher. A cowardly hollow that used dirty tricks and deception to kill soul reapers and anyone with even a bit of spiritual energy.

"RWAAAAAR!!" the Fisher roared in pain. "Damn soul reapers!!"

"Don't you remember me?" Raven said. "And what I told you. I'm not a soul reaper. Not anymore."

The Fisher growled as his hand regenerated. "That sword. That sword is familiar to me. But I can't remember where."

"Cat, take the girls and go somewhere safe." Raven said.

Cat nodded and left with Ichigo's sisters.

"Well, I remember you." Raven continued. "Grand Fisher, a cowardly hollow that uses a lure disguised as the soul of a little girl to trick soul reapers and people with strong spiritual energy. They see the lure and think they can help her, only to get eaten by the cowardly monster that hides behind the mask of a little girl."

"You...You were there six years ago." Ichigo said in a stunned voice. "You killed my mother, didn't you!!"

Everyone turned to Ichigo and stared him for a moment. "Well, I've eaten lots of delicious women over the years. So, you'll have to forgive me for not remembering them all." the Fisher said nonchalantly. "Though I do remember a few years ago, there was some woman I ate that died protecting her little snot-nosed brat."

"Attacking women and children. You truly are a despicable, cowardly monster." Raven said, his voice filled with anger and hatred.

The Grand Fisher growled. "Now I remember that sword. That attitude. I remember you quite well. What's been? Twenty-five years since we fought?"

"Twenty-seven years." Raven said, a tone of bitterness in his masked voice. "Twenty-seven years since you used that dirty trick to escape me."

The Grand Fisher chuckled. "Dirty trick? Bah! Who cares if it gets the job done. Here! Say hello to her again!"

The Grand Fisher's hand reached up and cover the head of his lure. A moment later, he pulled it away, revealing a teenage girl with long dark hair and unusual pale eyes. Raven lowered his sword and just stood there, stunned. Ichigo and Rukia watched in stunned silence as the girl approached Raven. "Kenshi...I love you. I've always loved you. Please...Be with me."

Rukia's eyes widened. She had heard that name, Kenshi, somewhere before but she couldn't remember where.

The girl reached out like she was going to hug Raven. Her arms reached him when Raven suddenly slashed at her with his sword. The lure went flying back and turned back to it's unmasked form. "Her heart belongs to one person and only one person. And as much as I wish that I was him, I'm not. I was only a friend to her, nothing more. How dare you use my memories of her like that again!" Raven said as he raised his sword, pointing it at the hollow. "I fell for that wretched trick once before! And because of that moment of hesitation, countless souls have been devoured by you and countless more have suffered pain and heartbreak because of you! And now you will pay for your crimes!"

"NO!" Ichigo shouted.

Everyone turned to him. "That bastard killed my mother! If anyone's gonna kill him, it's me!"

Raven stared at him for a moment before nodding and sheathing his sword. "Very well then." he said stepping away from the Grand Fisher. "This monster all your's."

Raven flashstepped and reappeared next to Rukia while Ichigo charged the hollow. The Fisher's hair shot out at Ichigo, wrapping around his body and trying to squeeze the life out of him. "Ichigo!" Rukia shouted.

She started to perform the chant of a kido spell when she felt Raven's sword pressed up against her throat. "This is not your battle, Miss Kuchiki. It's his." Raven said. "He's fighting for his mother. For his family. For me. For all those that this thing killed. For all those that suffered the pain of losing a loved one to this monster. And most of all, for himself."

Rukia stared at him. "Who are you?"

"I've told you and Ichigo all you need to about me." Raven said as Ichigo freed his sword arm and hacked through the hair wrapped aground his body.

"One final thing, that hollow used my real name. Do not repeat it to anyone, especially other soul reapers. Or I will kill you."

Rukia closed her eyes and nodded. Raven withdrew his sword and sheathed it. "You were a soul reaper once, weren't you?" Rukia asked.

Raven didn't answer right away. He silently stood there for a moment, watching Ichigo battle the Grand Fisher. Rain started to fall on them all. "Yes. Once, a long time ago, I was a soul reaper." Raven answered, a bitter tone could heard in his voice.

Rukia could tell that he wasn't going to say anything else about his past. At least not now. She turned her attention back to Ichigo and the Grand Fisher. The two were locked in a bloody battle. Neither seemed to be able to gain the upper hand over the other. Until the Fisher swung it's left hand at Ichigo. Ichigo blocked the incoming hand with his sword, stopping it. Suddenly, claws shot out of it's fingers. One claw stabbed Ichigo in the chest.

"Time to finish this, soul reaper." the Fisher said with a smirk as it pulled back it's hand and summoned it's lure.

It's right hand wrapped around the lure's head. A moment later, it's hand dropped, revealing the face of Masaki Kurosaki. Ichigo stood there, completely stunned.

"What's the matter, soul reaper? I thought you be happy to see mommy."

"You...You bastard!" Ichigo shouted in rage. "How dare you defile her memory! I'm gonna kill you right here and now!!"

Ichigo raised his sword and charged the hollow. Only to stop when the lure moved in front of him. "No Ichigo." the fake Masaki said. "Lower your sword. Don't hurt mommy."

Ichigo hesitated, lowering his sword. At that moment, the hollow struck, stabbing Ichigo in the chest with it's claws. It looked like it was over when Ichigo suddenly thrust his zanpaku-to into the Grand Fisher's chest, just a few inches from his hollow hole. And before the hollow could try to remove the sword, Ichigo sliced through it chest. Almost slicing the Grand Fisher in half. Both hollow and soul reaper fell to the ground.

"It's over." Raven said, walking towards the two.

"NO!" the Fisher roared as it tried to get to it's feet. "I'm not beaten yet!"

Raven drew his sword. "There's no escaping this time." Raven turned to Ichigo and asked, "Ichigo, are you able to deliver the killing blow? Or shall I?"

Ichigo slowly got to his feet, using his zanpaku-to as a crutch. "I finish this bastard off."

Suddenly, the Fisher started laughing. "You haven't beaten me yet!"

It's entire body was then sucked into the umbilical cord that connected it to it's lure. A hollow hole appeared in the chest of the lure and the fake Masaki's calm facial expression wrapped into an evil one.

"I'm impressed. This is the first time in a long time that I've been forced to move into my lure like this." it said. "And you are right. It is over. For now at least. But I'll be back to finish both of you off!"

Raven, knowing what was about to happen, rushed the hollow. A black tear opened up behind the hollow. A split-second before Raven reach the Fisher, it jumped in the tear. Escaping to Hueco Mundo.

Both Ichigo and Raven cursed the hollow and their bad luck.

"Dammit!" Raven cursed. "Again that monster escapes me!"

"No! I refuse to give up!" Ichigo shouted. "There has to be some way to find it!"

"I'm sorry. There's nothing we can do." Raven said. "Even if we could, you're in no shape to fight."

At that moment, Cat appeared. "It seems I missed everything."

"Are Karin and Yuzu alright?" a now concerned Ichigo asked.

Cat nodded. "Aside from some scrapes and bruises, they're fine. They're resting in the temple with your father and the mod soul."

Ichigo breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it." Cat said as started walking towards him. "Now, let's get you patched up."

Cat took off her cloak, revealing a zanpaku-to and bag on the back of her waist. She removed the bag and pulled out some medical supplies. "Sit down." she ordered.

Ichigo complied and she began to treat his injuries.

"There's one final matter we must discuss." Raven said. "That hollow revealed my real name. Something I never intended to tell you. You must never speak that name to other soul reapers."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Why?"

"Because if you did, the Soul Society would send the Special Forces to Karakura, hunt us down and drag us back to the Soul Society for our execution. All for a crime that was inflicted on _us_." Raven replied.

Both Ichigo and Rukia were shocked at his answer. "You're escaped criminals?" a stunned Rukia asked.

Both Raven and Cat turned to her. Though their faces were hidden, Rukia and Ichigo could tell that they were both angry. "Were you listening to him?" Cat angrily asked. "He said 'a crime that was inflicted on us'. We haven't broken any laws unless existing is against the law."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean any offense."

Cat turned back to Ichigo and finished treating his wounds while Raven turned away and stared out at the cemetery. Neither said anything. When Cat finished, she packed up her medical supplies and returned the bag to it's place on her waist.

"Until we meet again, Ichigo, Miss Kuchiki." Cat said before a flock of ravens surrounded the two.

When the ravens flew off, the two were gone. Ichigo slowly stood up and sheathed his massive zanpaku-to. "C'mon. Let's head back."

* * *

Later

Isshin watched as his son walked away. He wished that Ichigo would forgive himself for Masaki's death. It wasn't Ichigo's fault. It was his. He failed to protect her that terrible night.

Isshin took one last puff of his cigarette and crushed the butt under his shoe. He glanced over his shoulder. "You can come out now."

Sakura and Kenshi appeared behind him. Sakura was holding a bouquet of bright pink roses while Karasu was preached on Kenshi's shoulder. "Hey Sakura, Kenshi. It's been awhile."

"Yes it has." Sakura said as the two of them approached him. "I'm sorry about Masaki. She was a great woman."

Isshin nodded. "She was."

Sakura placed the bouquet on the foot of the gravestone. "She always did love those roses of your's." Isshin commented. "They always reminded both of us of our first date and our wedding day."

"Isshin...I'm sorry" Kenshi said, unable to met his eyes. "The hollow that killed Masaki was one that I should have destroyed...but I failed. And because that failure, Masaki and countless others have died at it's hands."

Isshin sighed. "You're just like Ichigo. Blaming yourself for something that isn't your fault."

"It was my fault. I had it beat. I was about to deliver the killing blow when it used that damned lure on me."

_Flashback_

_Twenty-Seven Years Ago_

_The Grand Fisher roared as lunged at him with his clawed left hand. Kenshi managed to slice off three of them, but the fourth stabbed him in the chest. Kenshi stabbed it's hand, causing it to shriek and pull back. Before the hollow could do anything else, he ran his blade through it's chest. The Grand Fisher let out a pained roar as it fell to the ground. "You gave me a rare challenge, hollow. But it's time to end this." Kenshi said as raised blade._

_The hollow let out a chuckle. "I don't think so." it said as it reached for it's lure. "I have something to show you."_

_It's right hand wrapped around the lure's head. A moment later, the hand opened up, revealing..._

"_Hinata..." a stunned Kenshi said._

"_Kenshi. I've missed you." Hinata said._

"_How...This can't be possible."_

"_It doesn't matter Kenshi." she said as she started walking towards him._

_Kenshi was paralyzed. His brain was overloaded with thoughts._

_'How can Hinata be here? Could she have been brought here like us? No! This has to be some kind of trick. But how? No one in this world knows about her, much less knows what she looks like or sounds like. Is she really here?'_

"_There's something I've always wanted to tell you Kenshi. I love you." Hinata said as she embraced him in a hug. "I've always loved you."_

_The second Hinata said those words 'I love you.' his brain completely shut down. He didn't care anymore. This was the moment he had always dreamed about. He dropped his sword and embraced her back._

_Suddenly, the dream world came crashing down when the hollow's claws stabbed into his chest._

"_Urgh..." Kenshi groaned as he fell to his hands and knees._

_The Fisher laughed and laughed. "Foolish soul reaper. Everybody has someone that they can never harm."_

"_Bastard..." he cursed._

"_When I stabbed you with my claws, searched through your memories and found her." the hollow said, gesturing towards the lure with Hinata's face on it. "The person you would never ever hurt."_

"_You're nothing but a coward! Hiding behind a lure and ambushing soul reapers that are simply trying to send souls to the Soul Society!" Kenshi shouted in rage as he slowly stood up. "You deserve nothing more than the fires of Hell!"_

_Kenshi managed to get to his feet, but was barely able to keep standing. The Fisher laughed again. "You won't be the one to kill me."_

"_Maybe not today. Maybe not a year from now. It may not even be me. But one day, someone will destroy you and avenge all those you've killed!"_

_The Fisher laughed one final time. "None of you soul reapers will ever kill me! I am the Grand Fisher! I am greater than all of you foolish soul reapers!"_

_Suddenly, the Grand Fisher disappeared, returning to Hueco Mundo. Kenshi fell to his knees and started cursing the hollow and his own failure to destroy it. How many souls would suffer because of his failure here today?_

_End Flashback_

"If only I hadn't fallen for that blasted trick, that hollow would have been destroyed and Masaki and countless others would still be alive."

"Stop blaming yourself Kenshi." Isshin said. "Had I been in your shoes, I would have hesitated just like you did. No one can attack a loved one like that."

Kenshi sighed, but otherwise remained quiet.

"Did you visit Soken yet?" Isshin asked, seeking to change the subject.

"Yes." Sakura said. "We visited him first before heading to Masaki's grave, when the Fisher attacked."

"You have my thanks for saving Karin and Yuzu."

"Don't mention it." Hawk said, still brooding.

"So, what are you two doing in town?"

"Urahara asked us to help keep an eye on Ichigo and Rukia." Sakura replied.

Isshin nodded. "How long until the Soul Society sends someone to find Rukia?"

"At the most, two and half, maybe three weeks. The earliest, about a week from now." Kenshi answered.

"So why is Urahara so interested in this girl?"

Kenshi raised an eyebrow. Urahara had told them not to tell anyone about Rukia and Hogyoku. If he hadn't told Isshin, than they weren't going to say anything. "I thought you were done with the spiritual world. Or are you concerned about your son?"

"Nah. Ichigo can take care of himself. I'm just curious."

"Talk to Urahara. He can tell you why." Kenshi said as he and Sakura started to walk away.

* * *

I'm happy that I finally got this chapter done. It was really the whole Ichigo/Grand Fisher that seemed to bog me down. In fact, I actually had the ending of this chapter written first and it's easily my favorite part of the chapter. But now I can start with the really fun stuff. Everybody else getting their powers, Rukia's capture, the training and the beginning of the SS arc.

Next Chapter: Quincy Archer Hates You

As always, please review. The more reviews I get, the faster I update. That's just how I am.


	3. Preview: Welcome to Purgatory

Yo everybody! Sorry for taking as long as I have. My muse has been going crazy since my last update. I've been working on all of my stories in a completely random manner. Even two Naruto stories I have yet to post but plan to in the future. I know, I know, I shouldn't working on more stories when I several stories already out. By my muse has just being a pain and coming up ideas like crazy. In fact because of my muse, I've completely written three future chapters for this story. One in the SS arc, two in the Arrancar arc. This is a preview of the SS arc chapter I've written.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Preview One: Welcome to Purgatory**

"You four were always in a class of own." Yamamoto said to the defiant captains and their lieutenants. "Shunsui, you had a weakness for girls and behaved scandalously. But you were always thoughtful and able to see the truth of things. And you, Jushiro, though you were frail, you were generous and well respected. You were always at the center of things. And when it came to battle, you were both transcendent. No one could match either of you. You were ambitious and you trained endlessly. You honed your skills and became the first captains from the Academy that I founded. I was proud of you as if you were my own sons."

Yamamoto's gaze focused on the two lieutenants. "Then you two came. And I knew you were destined to achieve greatness. Then when I first saw your zanpaku-tos, I knew you two were destined to become among the greatest of all soul reapers to have ever graced the 13 Court Guard Squads." the ancient soul reaper said. "Naruto, you were a loud and obnoxious prankster. But your spirit and determination were unbreakable. And Sasuke, most considered you cold and arrogant. None, however, could dispute your skill and intelligence. And like Jushiro and Shunsui, you were both just as transcendent in battle. You graduated from the Academy in a single year. Then you both continued to hone your skills under the tutelage of my two greatest students. Eventually becoming the strongest lieutenants in the entire 13 Court Guard Squads."

"Though your spirits differed, I hoped that you four would walk the same path." Yamamoto said as his staff opened up, revealing his zanpaku-to. "Such a pity."

"Master Yamamoto..." Jushiro said, hoping to stop the battle before it started.

"Not another word." Yamamoto said, drawing his sword. "There is nothing to discuss. Draw your swords."

In an instant, Yamamoto was upon them. Swing his sword in a wide horizontal arc. Shunsui, Jushiro, Naruto and Sasuke, drew their swords. Four blades meet and blocked the lone great blade of the Captain-General. But the power of the Captain-General was too great. And all four were pushed back.

"What are you thinking?" Yamamoto asked. "Do you four actually believe that you can fight me without releasing your zanpaku-tos?"

"Is there no other way, Old Man Yama?" Shunsui asked.

"Silence. I told you, I'll allow no one to disrupt the peace."

"But you always taught us to fight for justice." Shunsui said.

"It was you, Master, who urged us to become stronger for just that reason." Jushiro added.

"Nonsense. No personal justice takes precedence over the world's justice." Yamamoto argued.

"You call Rukia Kuchiki's execution justice?" Sasuke asked. "She gave her powers to protect a human and his family from a hollow. And I thought it was our duty to protect spirits and the living from hollows regardless of the cost."

"Is it justice for her to be executed for doing her duty? She gave her powers to human boy to protect a family of humans. Why should she be executed for saving a family?!" Naruto shouted. "This isn't justice! It's just like what happened a hundred years ago! And I swore that I would never just stand by as another injustice happened!"

"Don't you ever listen listen?" Yamamoto calmly said, tossing off his coat and slipped off his kimono . "I told you, there is nothing to discuss."

"All things of this world turn to ashes, Ryujin Jakka."

Yamamoto's already massive spiritual pressure surged as flames engulfed Ryujin Jakka and the very air around Yamamoto. The flames spread, becoming a firestorm that consuming much of the barren battlefield around them. Even the clouds above them were being consumed by the fires.

_'How long has it been since I last saw him like this?'_ Jushiro thought. _'How long since I felt this fear like the weight of the deep sea? This transcendent spiritual pressure, even in it's shikai state...This heat that scorches the heavens and consumes even the clouds...That blade that turns everything before it to ash...That most terrible of zanpaku-to...The oldest and greatest of them all...Ryujin Jakka'_

"What are you waiting for?" Yamamoto asked from the heart of the firestorm. "Go on. Release your swords. You wouldn't want to be burned to ashes without even pulling up a fight."

"It seems we have no choice." Shunsui turned his head to Naruto and Sasuke and said, "Naruto, Sasuke, get out of here."

"I thought I already told you Captain." Naruto said with a smirk. "While Nanao may stand behind you, I'll stand beside you and share any burden or punishment you receive."

"And I'm not about to let the dobe do something as stupid as challenge the Captain-General by himself." Sasuke added as the flames grew closer and closer to the four.

"Hey!"

Shunsui chuckled. "Suit yourselves. Shall we Jushiro?" Shunsui asked.

Jushiro reluctantly nodded. "Yes."

Jushiro raised his sword. "Wave, become my shield. Thunder, become my blade. Sogyo No Kotowari."

Shunsui drew his smaller and crossed the two. "When the flower wind rages, the flower god roars. When the wind of heaven rages, the god of the underworld sneers. Katen Kyokotsu."

Naruto drew his other sword and crossed the two in front of him in an X. "The weak shall know their kindness, the wicked shall know their wrath, Kirinonai Kaze."

Sasuke raised his sword in front of him and gripped it with both hands. "Rain down your fury upon the unjust, Raikou Ryuujin."

Reiatsu surged around the four as they released their zanpaku-tos, pushing back the flames. And all five warriors stood there, in the heart of the now massive firestorm.

_'Sogyo No Kotowari. Katen Kyokotsu. Kirinonai Kaze. Raikou Ryuujin.'_ Yamamoto thought as he beheld the sight of the shikais of the two strongest Captains and the two strongest Lieutenants under his command. _'The only two-bladed zanpaku-tos to have ever existed the history of the Soul Society. A truly magnificent sight.'_

"Are you ready?" Yamamoto asked.

Jushiro answered for them. "Anytime."

* * *

And that's it for the preview. Just gonna have to wait for the rest. One thing I hated about the SS Arc, they didn't show the Yamamoto vs Shunsui and Jushiro battle. Which to me, looked like it was gonna be greater than any other battle in the SS Arc. I'm not gonna really the other two battles that take place during this time. Because, they'll play just like they did in the cannon. So this will be the final battle before Aizen reveals himself.

The second of the two Arrancar arc chapters that I have done, will be previewed during the SS arc. The first of the two, I will not reveal to anyone, under any circumstances. Because it's the chapter that everyone has been waiting for. The reunion of Team 7 and the revealing Kenshi's and Sakura's identities. So none of that chapter is leaving the vault until I get there in the story.

And for those wondering what the two Naruto story ideas mentioned earlier, here they are.

First, a Naruto/Warhammer 40,000 crossover. So those of you with no knowledge of the amazing and dark Warhammer 40k universe, skip this paragraph. There's been a growing number of these stories lately, but no one has done the most obvious one, at least to me anyway. A story where Naruto is one of the two missing Space Marine Primarchs. It will take place during the Great Crusade and the Horus Heresy. And there will be a few moments where it goes into some of the stuff from the Horus Heresy novel series.

The second one is one of my older ideas and has been through several reworks. There's been plenty of alternate curse seal stories, where Orochimaru chooses Naruto over Sasuke or Sakura pushes Sasuke out of the way and even one where both Naruto and Sasuke both get curse seals. And I thought, 'What if, by some twist of fate, all of Team 7 getting curse seals in the Forest of Death?' Though I'm gonna tweak the power of seals. Making them stronger, not only in terms of the power they give but the negative effects on them as well.

I don't when I'll start these two but one day I will.


	4. Quincy Archer Hates You

Yo everybody! Again, sorry for the delay. Yet again, I seem to be working on other chapters instead of this one. But finally it's up.

A few things first. First off, the votes have been practically one-sided. Sorry Micheal the Archangel, but there will be no Bount arc. If you wish to do one yourself, Micheal the Archangel, then we'll have to discuss that. Personally, I'm not doing it. Second, as to the pairings, I've kinda given up on them. There may be a bit of Kenshi/Tatsuki, but otherwise, it'll be more or less like the canon. Finally, a number of people are sending me PMs asking for Naruto to get some kinda of facial scar. Which strikes me as odd. Personally, I'd rather give Sasuke a scar. You know, mess up his pretty-boy face. But whatever. You people want Naruto to have a scar, so that's what you'll get.

Micheal the Archangel: I'm not complaining about the amount of reviews I've received. And as to why it's in Bleach instead of Naruto, like the first one was. The first one revolved around Team 7, so I put it in Naruto, despite the fact it takes place in the Bleach world. But this one revolves around the core Bleach characters and Team 7, so it belongs in Bleach.

shadywon08: All three of them will be getting powers in the next couple of chapters. As I've said several times before, I like Tatsuki, Mizuiro, and Keigo. In fact, I like Tatsuki more than any of the core Bleach protagonists. What those powers are? Well...You're just gonna have to wait.

Sweaty Gym Socks: Thanks. First off, I don't think I'm gonna have pairings. There may be a bit of Tatsuki/Kenshi but other than that, it'll pretty much be like in the cannon. Naruto and Sasuke's appearance has changed a bit, though not quite as much as the other half of Team 7. Sasuke betraying the SS? Where did that come from? Truth be told, I never even considered having Sasuke betray the SS. There was only one person that I thought about having join Aizen and the traitors, Naruto. So no, Sasuke will not betray the SS. A Kenpachi vs Naruto and Sasuke fight. Hmm...Interesting idea, but no. Though the end of the SS arc will have Yamamoto vs Shunsui, Jushiro, Naruto and Sasuke. In fact, I'm gonna have a preview of said fight with the next chapter. Rukia dying? Why would I kill off Rukia? And no, Naruto isn't Kenpachi or Yachiru. So he won't get lost searching for them. Finally, the title 'Quincy Archer Hates You', is an actual name of a chapter of the Bleach manga.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Naruto, only my OCs.

**Chapter Three: Quincy Archer Hates You**

Vizard Hideout

"You idiot!" Sakura shouted before punch Hawk in the face. "What were you thinking doing something so stupid like that?!"

"I didn't have much choice." Kenshi said in defense, holding his bloody nose. "That hollow and it's abilities caught me off guard. It was the only option I had."

"But do you have any idea what could happen because of what you did?!"

"I know. I know."

"Then you know what we're gonna have to do."

"That's in the worst case scenario. Best case, we won't have to do anything. Hell, the others won't even have to know."

"Speaking of the others, you know Hiyori is gonna kill you when she finds out what you've done."

Kenshi shrugged. "I'm not worried about her. I'll just do what everyone else does, use Shinji as a human shield."

Sakura chuckled a little bit. "Seriously though, we may have to deal with this some time in the future." Sakura said, in a much calmer voice. "And we definitely have to do something now. If the Soul Society finds out, it'll lead back to us. And that means trouble for everyone."

"Yeah yeah. I know. I'll deal with it tomorrow. Today's just been too much for all of us." Kenshi said before leaving, no doubt looking for the first-aid kit.

Kenshi was right about that. The day had been long and tiring. Both physically and mentally. The whole situation actually started several days ago.

It had been the day after that incident with that idiot spirit medium, Don Something-or-other, when Uryu revealed himself. That probably won't have been a problem had he truly followed after his grandfather, or even his father. Though had he taken after is father, he probably wouldn't have concerned himself with Ichigo and Rukia. Unfortunately, Uryu blamed soul reapers for the death of his grandfather. And was trying to prove that soul reapers were unnecessary and that the Quincies were the ones that should fight hollows.

Now Sakura, like most of the other vizards, had grown to dislike the 13 Court Guard Squads and their general stupidity and stubbornness. But all of them, even Hiyori, had to admit, they played a vital and necessary role in the world. They did more than just slay hollows. They regulated the flow of the living and the dead between the world of the living and the Soul Society. The quincies on the other hand, could only utterly destroy hollows. So it was sheer arrogance for a quincy to call a soul reaper unnecessary. The only ones that could claim that soul reapers were unnecessary and that they should replace them is...well them, the vizards. But they had neither the desire or the numbers to replace them. Or even defend themselves if the soul reapers located them and sent a major force, with at least seven of the thirteen captains or the Captain-General himself, after them. They only reason they had survived for so long was because they had quickly become experts of stealth and hiding.

They had encountered a few soul reapers from time to time. But most of the time, those were lone soul reapers that knew nothing of them and had stumbled upon them by sheer dumb luck. In those cases, they simply rendered them unconscious and quickly disappeared into the human population before they woke up.

However, every time that happened, they risked an encounter with a special team from the Second Division. A team whose sole purpose is to bring escaped criminals back to the Soul Society or if they are unable to bring them back, kill them. Though it was likely that those teams were ordered to kill them on sight rather than bring them in for their execution. She doubted that Yamamoto wanted their existence known to the entire 13 Court Guard Squads. Which would likely happen if they were brought back.

If they ever were captured and brought back to the Soul Society, they would be able to see Naruto and Sasuke again. But Sakura feared that above all else. She wondered if they thought of her, Kenshi and the others as monster and criminals. If they hated them for what they had become. Of course, she doubted they would even reorganize them anymore. They had all changed. And more than just becoming vizards. They had become bitter and angry at the Soul Society for what happened to them and distrustful of just about anyone and everyone outside of their group. Of their family as a few of them called it.

Even among the kids of Karakura High School, she found herself at times becoming paranoid and mistrustful of them. Always trying to keep them at arm's length. She knew it was stupid and pointless. With their gigais, no one could tell that they were anything but a pair of normal high school students. But in the end, that was pretty much what it meant to be a vizard. The constant battle to keep their inner hollows in check and to stay hidden from those that hated and feared them and just about anyone else.

Sakura sighed. There was no point to thinking about such grim and depressing thoughts. Instead she thought back to what happened earlier in the day.

Class had ended and they had put Karasu on surveillance duty on Ichigo. They had figured that the worst Uryu could do is get into a fight with Ichigo, the two of them beat other up for a while, either Ichigo would kick Uryu's ass and maybe humble him a little bit or the two would know each other out. What they hadn't expected was what actually happened.

* * *

Rooftop of Karakura High School  
Earlier That Day

"Sooner or later, they're gonna be coming for Rukia." Sakura said. "We have to do something about it."

"I know. But there won't be much we can do." Kenshi replied. "Just about any action we take besides watching, could bring us all unwanted attention. Hell, what we've been doing up to now has been risky."

"We cannot let Rukia return to the Soul Society." Sakura said. "If she does, none of us will be able to stop Aizen getting his hands on the Hogyoku. We cannot allow that to happen. No matter the cost."

"Well...We could kidnap Rukia and hide her in our place. No one will be able to find her there."

"Or we could reveal a little bit of our identities to Rukia and Ichigo and hide Rukia in our place."

"What?! How could even think that? If Rukia is somehow captured, she could reveal us to the Soul Society. And you and I both know what that means."

Sakura nodded. "But what else can we do?"

"I know." Kenshi said, staring into the horizon. "Our options are growing fewer and fewer and our time shorter and shorter. All we can do now is continue on our path, just as Urahara walks his, just as Aizen and the traitors walk theirs and just as the Soul Society walk theirs. And pray that when all the paths meet, we come out on top."

* * *

"Are you going to follow me all the way home Ichigo Kurosaki?" Uryu asked, not even turning around.

"Damn. Busted." Ichigo as he stepped out from behind a fence. "How long have you known?"

"Since you and Orihime poked your heads into the classroom." Uryu said as turned to face him.

"Wow. Good job. You're pretty sharp."

"It had nothing to do with my senses. You allow your spiritual energy to radiate with reckless abandon. A psychic monkey could have sensed you."

"Hey!"

"You can't even sense the energy of those right under your nose." Uryu said. "The fact is that you didn't even notice me until today."

"Sorry about that. But I'm bad with names and faces-"

"That's not what I mean." Uryu said, interrupting him. "I sensed your unusually high spiritual energy the moment I first can to this school. I even know that you became a soul reaper in mid-May. And that Rukia Kuchiki is actually a soul reaper."

Suddenly, white spirit ribbons rose up around Uryu.

"That's..."

"Reiraku. Spirit ribbons." Uryu said, like teacher giving a lecture. "The manifestation of spiritual energy. A good soul reaper can see them and a skilled one can even touch it. And if you any good, you would have sensed me. And..."

Uryu's hand suddenly shot out and grab a red ribbon, tearing a piece of it off. Uryu put the crimson ribbon right in Ichigo's face. It took Ichigo a split-second to realize that it was one of his reiraku. "Did you even know that the color of a soul reaper's reiraku is different? It's red."

Uryu let go of the ribbon and it began to disintegrate as it floated down. "I am a quincy. I have the power to kill hollows." Uryu said. "Would you like to have a duel Kurosaki? A duel to see which is superior, soul reaper or quincy."

Ichigo didn't what Uryu's problem was. But if this guy wanted a fight, Ichigo was more than willing to entertain him.

"I'll show you just how unnecessary soul reapers are." Uryu said before reaching into his pocket for something.

* * *

"Hi Ino, Kakashi!" Orihime shouted, her hand waving in the air.

Tatsuki turned her head towards what Orihime was staring at. There, walking across the schoolyard were their two newest classmates. The two immediately turned towards them. "Hi Orihime, Tatsuki." Ino said. "How are you two doing?"

"I'm great." Orihime said in her usual cheery voice. "And Tatsuki's kicking everyone's butt!"

"It's not my fault everyone else on the team sucks." Tatsuki said. "You know Kakashi, you really should join the team."

* * *

"We'll start with this." Uryu said as he pulled out a coin-sized tablet.

"Huh? What's that?" a confused Ichigo asked.

"Hollow bait." Uryu replied. "When I shatter this, hollows will begin to converge on Karakura."

"What?!"

Ichigo was shocked. Didn't Uryu realize just how many people would be in danger if he did that? If it was just the two of them, Ichigo wouldn't care. But all of Karakura would be in danger if he used that bait.

"The one who destroys the most hollows in twenty-four hours, wins. That should be simple enough for you to understand."

"No way! Are you insane?!" Ichigo shouted. "Everyone in Karakura would be in danger! What kinda nutjob are you?!"

"There's no need to worry about innocent bystanders. Because I'll destroy every hollow that comes here." Uryu said before he crushed the bait, scattering it to the wind.

* * *

"And I keep telling you, Tatsuki. It doesn't interest me." Kakashi said. "I may be good at martial arts, but I'm not really-"

Suddenly, both Kakashi's and Ino's eyes widen in shock. They stood there for a moment before screaming in pain and clutching the left side of their faces. Their bodies started to spasm like they were having some kind of attack or seizure. Both Tatsuki and Orihime stared on in horror, unsure of what to do.

"Im...poss...ible..." Kakashi groaned out.

"What...How...is this...happening..." Ino barely managed to say.

For the briefest of seconds, Tatsuki saw Kakashi's left eye in between two of his fingers. And it shocked her. The entire eye had become black, save for a gold iris. She had never seen anything like it.

The two of them fell to their knees. Their screaming lessened until they stopped screaming altogether. Their breathing became labored and they were still clutching the left side of their faces, but otherwise they seemed fine.

"Are you two alright?" a concerned Orihime asked.

"Yeah...We just need a few minutes to recover." Ino said.

"Kakashi...What happened to your eye?" Tatsuki asked.

Everyone stared at her in surprise.

"What are you talking about?" Kakashi asked. "There's nothing wrong with my eye."

Kakashi removed his hand from his face, revealing a normal blue eye. Ino also removed her hand, again reveal a normal green eye. Maybe she was just seeing things. But still...There was something suspicious about what had just happened.

"What happened to you?" Tatsuki asked.

"We both have the same medical condition." Ino replied as they both got to their feet. "From time to time, we suffer these attacks. Though, we're taking medicine that should have prevented such attacks."

"But you're both okay now?" Orihime asked.

"I think so. But we should contact our doctor just to be safe." Ino said.

Orihime nodded. "Okay. I hope it's nothing serious."

Ino smiled. "Yeah. We'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah...Bye." Orihime said, still worried.

The two quickly walked off, leaving Orihime and Tatsuki to wonder about their two classmates.

* * *

Sakura was beyond worried. Something had caused their inner hollows to go wild and both had been close, very close, to losing control right then and there. And now dozens of hollows were appearing all over Karakura. Something very bad was happening.

She could sense that Ichigo was on the move and Uryu was destroying hollows.

"You okay?" Kenshi asked.

"Yeah. It's under control again." Sakura answered. "What about you?"

"Same."

"Tatsuki saw your eye." Sakura said bluntly.

"I know dammit. I know." Kenshi snapped. "But right now we have bigger concerns, like what caused us to almost lose control and all these hollows to appear in town?"

"I don't know. But there's dozens of hollows other there and before long, there'll be hundreds." Sakura said. "We have to do something."

Kenshi nodded. "Yeah."

The two ran to a secluded corner of the school and quickly changed into their stealth outfits.

"We'll split up and try to thin out the hollows." Kenshi said, placing his mask on his face.

Sakura nodded. "The hollows will likely attack those with higher than normal spiritual pressure. So we should stick close to Ichigo's family and friends for now."

"Easier said than done." Kenshi said. "They're spread out all across town. Tatsuki and Orihime are the only ones together."

They could feel the number of hollows entering Karakura rising and it didn't show any signs of stopping. Kenshi cursed and added, "And there's too many hollows arriving in town. Our only option is to spread out and do whatever we can."

Sakura sighed. While it was true that those with higher than normal spirit energy would be the first to be attacked. But with the sheer number of hollows, everyone in the entire town was in danger. There was just too many people in danger. "Yeah. There's no other option."

The two flash-stepped in separate directions and prayed that no one would die today.

* * *

I know this was a short chapter and that it shouldn't have taken this long. But at least all the chapters between now and when the group arrives at the SS. The next chapter is more or less Tatsuki getting her powers alongside Orihime's. The chapter after that is the introduction of another OC. After that, it'll be the ending of the hollow battle between Ichigo and Uryu and Rukia's capture and of course, Sasuke's first appearance in this story.

And I wanna say something that's been driving me nuts for a while now. Fan stories where Sasuke is a power-obsessed jackass and Sakura's an obsessive bitch. I didn't like them at first, now I down right hate them. I understand if you hate Sasuke and/or Sakura. It's easy to hate them in the beginning because they're such jerks to Naruto. But truth be told, Naruto isn't that much different from them in the beginning. He's hyperactive, obnoxious and just obsessed with becoming Hokage as they are with their own things.

I'm really sick of those stories. Particularly, the ones where Naruto succeeds/fails to bring Sasuke back and Sakura yells at him. Then Naruto either leaves Konoha or is banished. There's just way too many of them and they're almost all the same. What I wanna see is someone doing a story where Naruto brings back Sasuke from the VotE and Sakura doesn't yell at him or anything negative like that. But the council banishes Naruto. And Sakura and Sasuke ultimately decide to follow him into exile. If someone has already written this kind of story, tell me. If someone wishes to use this idea go for it, but tell me so I can read it and enjoy it.

Next Chapter: The Princess and the Dragon


	5. The Princess and The Dragon

Yo everybody. This is actually a first. I don't really have anything to say before the start of the chapter. Ah well, on with the chapter then.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this story and OCs.

**Chapter Four: the Princess and the Dragon**

Karakura Town

"RWAAAAAAR!!" a hollow roared, just before it's head came off.

A nearby hollow turned to it's fallen kin, only to see a blur before it was sliced in two.

Kenshi shook the blood off his sword. "Come hollows! Come and face someone actually worth your time!" he shouted.

Hollows, that had either heard him or sensed him, flew at him. Kenshi effortlessly slashed through hollow after hollow. None could even touch the swordsman. But as Kenshi quickly realized, the hollows were like an endless tide. Slay one, at least three more would take it's place. If they couldn't thin out more of the hollows then they were all in trouble. If enough hollows arrived, than Gillians would become attracted to the area. If not something worse.

"_**And wouldn't that be a shame. A big ugly Menos Grande comes to wipe the town off the map.**"_

And of course, his inner hollow wasn't entirely restrained. Though it was sealed enough to prevent it from interfering in things, he couldn't use his mask without the risk of losing control. Nor could he shut it up at the moment. He doubted Sakura was at a hundred percent either.

"_**C'mon brother! Let me out! Let me kill these weaklings!**"_

"So you can try to take over again? Not likely. And you are not my brother. My brother is dead."

His inner hollow chuckled. _"__**I know. You killed him. Than you mutilated his face so no one would know your secret. And people call me evil. At least I've never killed anyone.**__"_

"You never _succeed_ in killing anyone. You were stopped every time you tried, so you could never succeed in killing someone."

"_**We'll see. As I said, every time you get stronger, I get stronger. One day, I'll dethrone you and become King. And what a glorious day that will be.**"_

"You can try. But you will never succeed. You will never have control over my body again."

"_**We'll see brother. We'll see.**"_

Then his inner hollow's insane laughter filled his mind. Oh, how he hated that laughter.

Kenshi glanced around at the area. It was clean. For now at least. So he started to scan the area for powerful hollows or large concentrations of hollows.

_'Nothing...Nothing...There we go! A big one.'_

Then he realized where that hollow was.

_'That's the school! Tatsuki! Orihime!'_

In an instant, he was gone. Heading towards the school as fast as he could towards the school. When he arrived on the roof of the school, he was surprised by what he saw. The hollow, an ugly squid-thing, had possessed half the school. Which Tatsuki was now fighting off, trying Orihime from them. But there was just too many for her. The hollow fired a seed into Tatsuki's shoulder. Though he see the scene that well from his vantage point, he sense the hollows malignant aura following into her, slowly taking control of her body. But by sheer force of will, Tatsuki fought back against the invading force, actually managing to attack the hollow, much to the surprise of both Kenshi and the hollow.

The hollow howled and fired off a barrage of seeds at Tatsuki. Not even Tatsuki's will power was enough to best the sheer number of seeds.

Kenshi watched in horror as Tatsuki's body attacked Orihime. Kicking and punching the kind-hearted girl.

He was about to intervene, when there was a sudden surge of reiatsu coming from Orihime caught when off guard. A gust of wind surrounded Orihime, shielding her from the hollow's tentacle. From his vantage point, Kenshi could see six small flying objects surround Orihime.

_'What's this?'_ Kenshi thought.

The hollow shouted out something and fired off several seeds at her. Orihime chanted something, he only caught the words "I reject!" and three of the six objects formed an energy shield in front of her and Tatsuki. The seeds hit the shield and shattered.

Hawk decided to move in closer, but stayed hidden. At least for now. He could now see that the flying things were actually...well fairies. One of them, a blond haired fairy was explaining something to Orihime. Then she and a shy-looking fairy flew over Tatsuki's fallen form.

"Shun'o, Ayame! Soten Kisshun! I reject!" Orihime chanted.

An orange field, similar to the shield enveloped Tatsuki. Kenshi watched in amazement as the seeds in her body disintegrated and wounds left by the seeds closed up. An effective healing spell.

Then the dark haired little fairy with the big attitude started to boss Orihime around. But he couldn't tell what it was saying.

"Tsubaki! Koten Zanshun! I reject!" Orihime shouted.

The fairy flew at the hollow, projecting a pair of blade-like beams from it's wings. It sliced the hollow into, destroying it. Then Orihime proceed to faint.

"Wow...Well, I guess I should probably take Orihime and maybe Tatsuki, somewhere safe." Kenshi said to himself.

Hawk jumped down to the schoolyard, near the unconscious forms of Tatsuki and Orihime. He glanced at Tatsuki. And was surprised by what he saw. That healing spell of Orihime's hadn't just healed the wounds and destroyed the seeds. It had removed Tatsuki's blood, the green slime from the seeds, and even the holes in her clothes disappeared. In fact, Tatsuki looked she hadn't even been injured in the first place.

That hadn't been some kind of healing spell. It was something else entirely. Something far more powerful. And far, far more dangerous in the wrong hands. A space/time reversal spell.

Kenshi stepped over to Orihime's sleeping form. If Aizen or someone worse got their hands on Orihime, the damage that could be done with that spell could be devastating. It was true that Hachi had a similar power, he could take of himself and he would never use his power to help an enemy, even at the cost of their lives. But that left the question, what should he do about Orihime and her power?

The ninja side of him was saying to kill her quickly and quietly now, before such a thing could happen. And from a logical point of view, it was the only way to truly be sure her power wouldn't fall into the wrong hands. His hand grasped the handle of his zanpaku-to but he didn't draw his blade.

He hesitated. Orihime reminded him too much of Hinata. She had the same kind and gentle spirit. The spirit that would prevent her from harming just about anybody and everybody. And he could see the same insecurities that she keep hidden from others that Hinata had.

Kenshi let go of his sword. He just couldn't do it. He had killed people before. But only one had been defenseless. And none of them had been a person as pure as Orihime.

Suddenly, Kenshi heard a groan from behind him. He turned around to see Tatsuki sitting up. Her eyes slowly opened and she turned and stared at him for a moment.

"Who the hell are you?!"

"Calm down. I'm not an enemy. I was checking to see if you and your friend were alright." he said, trying to calm her down.

Tatsuki's eyes went wide. "Orihime!" she said as she tried to get to her feet.

"She's fine." Hawk said, putting his hand on her shoulder, stopping her from getting up. "She just passed out from exhaustion from saving you and everyone else here from that hollow."

A sad smile appeared on Tatsuki's face. "I guess I couldn't really protect Orihime after all."

"Don't sell yourself short, girl. You-"

"RWAAAAAAR!! That bitch killed my sister!!"

Kenshi spun around and drew his sword. A hollow had snuck up on them. It was a humanoid type. It's mask was circular with a mane of tentacles. It's arms were big, long tentacles. And there were more tentacles on it's back and shoulders.

"I'M GONNA KILL HER!!" it howled.

Kenshi turned to Tatsuki. "Take your friend and get out of here!"

"What?"

"Go!"

Tatsuki got up and carried Orihime away from the two. The hollow tried to chase the girls, but Hawk flash-stepped in it's path. "You gotta go through me first."

"Then die soul reaper!"

Tentacles shot out at him. Hawk effortlessly dodged each and everyone of them. "Too slow, hollow." Kenshi said.

"Then try this!" the hollow shouted as it swung it's tentacle-arms at him.

Suddenly, barbs emerged from the tentacles. Making much more dangerous. But again the hollow was too slow and Kenshi dodged both limbs.

"Why don't you just kneel down and let me end this." Kenshi said, resting his sword on his swords. "You don't stand a chance against me."

The hollow grinned as it raised it's arms. The barbs suddenly shot out at him. Kenshi sliced all of the incoming projectiles in two with his sword. Every time he had cut a barb, it had exploded in a mist of green slime. And now his clothes had a number of green stains on it.

_'It's gonna take me forever to clean this slime out of my clothes.'_

The hollow started to laugh. "You fell for my trap, soul reaper!"

Kenshi stared at the hollow. "What the hell are you-"

Kenshi suddenly felt his body getting weaker. Something was sapping his strength.

"My barbs contain a special venom, soul reaper. That green slime that now coats your body." the hollow said. "When it comes into contact with someone, it starts to drain them of their strength. Leaving them as helpless as a baby."

"Dammit." Hawk cursed as he slowly fell to his knees.

He had gotten careless and now he and all of the unconscious kids in the yard were royally screwed. The hollow raised a tentacle as more barbs emerged from it. "Don't worry. After the next blow, you won't feel a thing."

"_**Use my power, dammit!**_" his inner hollow shouted. "_**Do you really want to die that badly?!**_"

'_And risk you trying to take control? No way._'

"_**Stubborn bastard! We'll both die!**_" it shouted, the fear was clear in it's voice.

'_I have no problem with dying. Unlike you._'

Suddenly, Tatsuki tackled the hollow. Actually managing to knock it to the ground.

"What the hell are you doing, you idiot?!" Kenshi shouted. "I told you to take your friend and get out of here!!"

"And leave you here to get killed by that thing?!" Tatsuki shouted back. "You saved our lives! No way in hell, I was gonna leave you behind to get killed by that thing!"

Kenshi tried to get back to his feet, but the venom was still coursing through his veins, weakening him greatly. In the end, he couldn't get back up on his feet. He turned to the rising hollow. "Bakudo 1. "

In his increasingly weaken state, that spell won't last very long. They had a few minutes at most. They were were running out options fast. There was one thing he could think of. But it was extremely dangerous. But not to him.

"Girl. Get over here." he said. "At the moment, there's only one way to beat this thing. I have to loan you a bit of my power so you can fight and destroy that thing."

Tatsuki quickly approached him.

"Here." he said, raising his sword. "Take my sword and stab yourself in the heart."

"What?!"

"Do it! It will transfer a bit of my power to you. Temporarily giving you the power to slay that thing."

"...Okay." Tatsuki reluctantly said.

Tatsuki's fingers wrapped around the hilt of the sword and took it out of his hand. "You're sure this won't kill me."

"Yes! Just do it!"

Tatsuki hesitated briefly before thrusting the sword into her chest and there was a bright flash of light.

* * *

Tatsuki was reluctant about this whole thing. The last time she checked, stabbing a sword through your chest would kill you. But this masked guy was telling her to stab herself so she could save them all.

_'Well...Here goes nothing.'_

She stabbed herself, piecing her heart. There was a blinding flash of light. Instead of pain however, Tatsuki felt a weird sensation. Like something was following her body.

When the light faded, she found herself clad in a black kimono and hakama. The same clothing remembered Ichigo wearing in that strange dream. On the back of her waist, attached to her obi, was a katana.

The monster, a hollow, the masked man had called it, broke through it's invisible bindings and started running towards the two. "DIE SOUL REAPERS!!"

Acting more on reflex than anything thing else, Tatsuki slammed her fist in the hollow's mask. The force of the punch actually send the hollow flying back several feet. As the hollow tried to get up, she struck, unloading a series of powerful punches on the hollow before delivering a roundhouse kick to the side of the monster's head. The force of the kick had been so great, the hollow was sent flying into the side of the school.

"Whoa..." Tatsuki said in awe of what she had just done.

That first hollow had throughly kicked her ass. But now, she was kicking the ass of this hollow.

"Damn you...Damn you brat..." the hollow groaned as it slowly got up. "I'm not beaten yet!"

The hollow struck out at her, using it's tentacles as whips. Tatsuki narrowly dodged, sidestepped, and jump out of the way of it's tentacles. But they kept on coming. Keeping her away from it.

"Use your sword!" the masked man shouted. "Cut it's tentacles off!"

Tatsuki wanted to slap her head at that moment. She had forgotten about the sword on her back. Tatsuki drew her sword and swung as a tentacle reached out for her. Cleaving part of the tentacle into two.

"AAAAAAARGH!" the hollow howled in pain as it's mangle tentacle flailed about.

A smirk spread across Tatsuki's lips. "Had enough ugly?"

The hollow growled at her. "DIE!!" it screamed as it attacked with about every tentacle on it's body lunging at her.

Tatsuki wildly swung her sword at the incoming tentacles. This was Tatsuki's first time swinging a sword. So she wasn't actually at that graceful. Fortunately, the power behind her swings and the speed of the swings of her sword, were enough to sever many of the hollow's tentacles, including it's other arm. The hollow fell to it's knees, it's blood pouring out of it's numerous severed tentacles.

"Damn you, soul reaper..." it said, struggling to get back to it's feet.. "I refuse to admit defeat to the likes of you!"

"Girl." the masked man said. "Finish it off. Cut it's head off."

Tatsuki didn't need to be told twice. She started to run at the hollow.

"No! No! No!" it shouted over and over again as she grew closer.

Tatsuki jumped up and in one fluid motion, sliced it's masked head in two.

"NOOOOOOOO-" the hollow screamed as it's body disintegrated.

"I did it." Tatsuki said with a smile.

Then she proceeded to pass out.

* * *

The second Tatsuki killed the hollow, Kenshi had felt his strength return to his body. With the hollow dead, it's venom had lost it's power.

Kenshi got back up to his feet. He had to admit, Tatsuki had again proven herself a skill fighter. And it was likely that the power transfer had awakened her own growing powers. Just Orihime had just awoken hers on her own. He wondered what the future would have in store for her and Orihime. And Ichigo for that matter.

There was major risk to what he had just done though. He wasn't sure if he only temporarily passed on a bit of his soul reaper powers, or if a bit of his inner hollow escaped into her as well. He hoped that he hadn't passed even a small fraction of his inner hollow to her. If she had received any of his inner hollow, it would damn her to their fate. Forsaken and hated by just about everyone and trapped between worlds.

Suddenly, Kenshi heard the sound of wooden sandals. It was Urhara and Tessai. And the large person that Tessai was carrying, Chad.

"What's going on here Urahara?" he asked the ex-captain.

Urahara glanced at Tatsuki's body and her unconscious form. "I could ask you the same thing." he said. "You loaned her a bit of your power, didn't you?"

"Yes."

"You know what could very well happen to her then."

Hawk sighed. "Yes, I know. I didn't have any other choice. And if that happens, I'll make sure that the others help her."

Urahara nodded. "Would you be able to train her during the summer?"

"Sure. Why though?"

"I'm preparing a backup plan in case Rukia is taken back to the Soul Society. Mr. Kurosaki, Miss Arisawa, Miss Inoue, Mr Sado and the others that have awaken their powers today will be needed to rescue her."

"Fine. But we'll be using your training grounds."

* * *

Somewhere Above Karakura  
A Short While Later

They sensed something was there. Something that was calling to them. Something powerful. Something driving them nuts. So they escaped from that place. Some weaklings had tried to stop them but like all weaklings, they were destroyed. And when they had escaped from that place, they tore the barrier that separated the worlds. Heading closer and closer to the source of that feeling.

Three large cracks in the sky heralded their arrival. Unfortunately, no one, save nearby hollows noticed their arrival. The nearby hollows swarmed the new arrivals. But they quickly destroyed by the trio. Not that they cared. All that mattered was finding the source of their irritation. But they couldn't find the source. It seemed to be coming from everywhere.

"Where is it?!" the first one shouted. "Where the hell is it?!"

"Who cares! Let's wipe this whole place out!" the second one replied.

The third stood there silently, staring out at the sprawling town beneath them.

The first one resembled a bird with feathers as hard as metal, giving it an armored appearance. It's body was black with red markings. It's mask was shaped like a bird of prey's head with a pair of spike-like horns sticking out of it's head with a smaller pair at a lower angle sticking from the base of the larger horns.

The second one was a hunched-backed creature with armored skin. It's arms were over-sized and appeared to be even more armored than the rest of it's body. A pair of what appeared to cannons emerged from it's hunched back. It's body, like the first one, was covered in armor. But it's armor was light blue with orange trim and markings. There was a distinct image of a skull on it's chest in orange. It's mask resemble a samurai-style helmet with a pair of spike-like horns.

The third and final one was also the most bizarre of the trio. It looked like the cross between an armored jellyfish, a turtle and an octopus. It's body resembled a dark green turtle shell with a pair of small arms attached to long round shields. From the center of it's underbelly was a group of tentacles. Most were short and black. But there were two pale green ones that were much longer and ended in scythe blades. It's mask was sitting in the front of it's shell-like body and was similar to a medieval knight's helmet with only eyes and a pair of spike-like horns. The eyes consisted of a pair of flatten out V-shaped slits, one on top of the other.

"Hell yeah!!" the bird shouted in joy. "Let's annihilate this place!!"

The trio drop through the sky, towards Karakura. It was playtime.

* * *

So what do ya think about Tatsuki becoming a soul reaper with the possibly of later becoming a vizard? Which leads me to my next poll.

Should Tatsuki become a vizard as well or remain a soul reaper?

As to the trio at the end of the chapter, anyone who has read my first story, Hollowfication or is a fan of Gundam Seed (which I don't own, but I highly recommend it along with my story Hollowfication) may recognize those three. Clotho, Orga and Shani. They're back and stronger than ever. And man are they cause some havoc in the future, especially for Team 7. Originally, I wasn't going to introduce them to the story until Grimmjow's attack on Karakura. But I recently felt like bringing them in earlier. And this is them as hollows. They aren't yet arrancar.

And just like Hollowfication, their release/hollow forms are based off their mobile suits. For those of you not familiar with Gundam Seed, here are some links to pictures of their mobile suits.

Calamity: gundam.wikia .com/wiki/ Image:Gat-x131 .jpg

Forbidden (sadly it doesn't show the backpack that well, so you're on your own for that): gundam.wikia .com/wiki/ Image:Gat-x252 .jpg

Raider: gundam.wikia .com/wiki/ Image:Gat-x370 .jpg

Also, there's number of Youtube videos featuring them. My two favorites are 'gundam seed (the 3 destroyers)' by dennis12333, which features their actual theme song. And 'Gundam pilots of destruction (Mobile suit gundam seed)' by kickassanimefan.

It's come to my attention, that they've changed the English names of the vizards. It's now appearantly, 'Visoreds'. To that I say, 'Bah! They are Vizards to me. Now and forever. Not Visoreds.'

Also, one of my fans, Hiro-Hiro, has drawn a picture of Kenshi. It's not the greatest picture, but it's a hell of a lot better than anything I could do. I have absolutely no artist talent. It's in devianART. The link is hiro-hiro. deviantart. com/art/ Kenshi-Hawk-Mitsurugi -98624958

And it's got me thinking about offering a challenge to my fans that are artists and members of devianART. (It's free to join for those you don't know.) This challenge is basically to draw a character(s)/scene from any of my stories, though I would prefer them from my New Life, New World series or Hollowfication, but any of them will be fine. The one that I choose as the winner will get to read the entire chapter of Team 7's reunion before anyone else does as well as a sneak peek at Team 7's bankais. The deadline for this challenge will be determined based on the response I get for this. So if you're interested in this challenge, send me a review or a PM telling me that you are, so I can gage when the deadline should be.

Next Chapter: The Gunslinger-my OC finally appears.


	6. The Gunslinger

Yo everybody! I'm back. I'm kinda a little surprised about the last chapter. No one answered my poll unless I bugged them and even then, only two people answered. As it stands, I have one vote yes and one vote no. And the problem is, I can go either way. But I'm not sure which way to go. So I'll ask you all again, Should Tatsuki become a vizard or remain a soul reaper?

Disclaimer: As you all know, I don't own anything by this Fanfiction and my OCs.

**Chapter Five: The Gunslinger**

Vincent Suzuki was a fairly normal teenager. Average height, black hair, black eyes. Completely normal. Well, normal to anyone that didn't know him. He didn't really socialize with anyone and had no friends. As a result, pretty much everyone in his class, thought he was odd and a little creepy. In fact, some irritating jackass named Keigo Asano, had called him 'a creepy nerd and closet pervert' and 'Creepy Vinny' a few times. Of course, a week after he first called him that, Asano found himself being hit by a barrage of paintballs from an unseen sniper shortly before class started.

Truth be told, he just really didn't care for people that much. He preferred to spend his free time drawing. Something he was extremely skilled at. Many people had told that he should a professional artist. And his with his family's wealth, he would never have to worry about money.

The other thing that surprisingly good at was all that outdoor survival stuff. His grandfather was nuts about that stuff and made both him and his sister learn about survival in the wilderness. Among the survival skills he learned, was marksmanship. And he was an excellent shot. Asano attest to that.

His mother had been an American CEO of a multi-billion corporation, while his father had been one of Japan's most successful prosecutors before moving to the United States to marry his mother. Before the car accident that claimed their lives happened. Afterwards, his mother's father had returned to his former position as CEO and moved their headquarters to Karakura, taking both Vincent and his little sister, Sarah with him.

Of course, no one knew that he was worth several billion dollars. Something he was thankful for. Otherwise, he'd have pretty much every guy in class trying to become his friend and every girl trying to be his girlfriend. All they wanted was his money.

They, and people that believe in that supernatural garbage, really irritated him. UFOs, aliens, crop circles, ghosts, Bigfoot, and all that other garbage was all fake to him. Why would extraterrestrials come to Earth just to draw things into fields of corn and wheat? Or why would the souls of dead people linger around the places of their deaths? To him, the supernatural was just something something people came up with when they found a mystery they couldn't solve.

Of course, there was one little mystery that stumped him greatly. The necklace he always wore. It was a rather simple thing, consisting of a metal chain and a dark gray, metal icon of the mythical creature, the Cerebus. The necklace had been in his possession for as long as he could remember and his parents and grandfather had always insisted that he keep it with him, like it was a matter of life and death. Yet never told him why. And though he had it his entire life, it always fit him. He had never needed to get it resized to fit his neck. Something that was simply impossible. And it wasn't the only mystery necklace. Sarah had one as well. Though hers had a sea serpent instead of the cerebus.

Last week, his sister had dragged him to the filming of that stupid Spirit Medium show. That idiot, so-called 'Spirit Medium' was clearly a pathetic fraud. And even if he wasn't, why would any spirit wish to talk to such an idiot?

Of course, he was denying that he been seeing things for a few weeks now. It had started a few days after the first new girl showed up, the one that should never ever touch a sketch book. At first, they were strange distortions, like heat waves in the air. Which is what he passed them off as. But they started to become clearer and clearer, till eventually they were people. Dead people. He was seeing dead people.

Either he was going crazy or he'd have to reevaluate his stance on the supernatural.

"Hey mister." a child's voice called out, interrupting him from his thoughts.

Vincent stopped and looked down at a scared little boy. Correction, the spirit of a little boy. The boy was about seven or eight, a little younger than his own sister. He always hated it when children died. They didn't deserve to die. Not sure of what else to do, he said, "Yes?"

"I'm lost." the scared little boy said. "I can't find my mommy."

"Is she a spirit too?"

The boy suddenly became confused. "What...What are you talking about? My mommy's not a ghost."

_'He doesn't realize he's dead.'_ Vincent thought. _'Unfortunately, his mother could be alive or dead.'_

"Where did you last see her?" he asked.

"My mommy picked me up from school and we were driving home when something hit us and I woke up in the middle of the road." the boy explained. "I tried to get help. But everyone else is ignoring me."

"Well then, we should go to your house first. Where do you-"

"SOULS!! GIVE ME YOUR SOULS!!"

Vincent spun around to the source of the voice. It was a massive distortion in front of him, the likes of which he had never seen.

"Mon...monster!!" the boy screamed.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Can't you see it? It's a monster!"

There was a deep, beastly laughter. "He can't see me, little boy."

"Actually, I can see you. Not clearly, but I can see it." Vincent said.

"Then...YOU DIE FIRST!!"

The distortion lunged at him. Vincent barely dove out the way. The creature laughed again. "I love it when my prey puts up a fight. It makes it all the more enjoyable when I devour them."

Vincent wasn't about to be a fool and try to fight this...thing. He could barely see it, much less fight it. The distortion attacked again. He again, just barely managed to dive out of the way. He had to get out of here or he was gonna die.

Vincent quickly got back up to his feet, grabbed the terrified little boy and ran as fast as he could. He was thankful for the fact that, despite the fact that he wasn't part of a sports team or anything like that, he was in great shape.

He ran for blocks and blocks, passing by people that couldn't see the thing that was chasing him. Vincent turned down an alleyway and hid there. It was quiet.

"I think we lost it." Vincent said to the little boy.

Then, like some bad horror movie cliché. "Peekaboo!!"

Both Vincent and the boy looked straight up. Standing on the roof of the building, looking straight down on them, was the creature.

"I SEE YOU!!" it shouted as it jumped off the roof, falling towards them.

Vincent dived out of the alley, using his body as a shield to protect the boy. The second the creature impacted the ground, there was an explosion, sending debris flying. Pain shot through Vincent's body as debris hit him. Vincent tried to get to his feet but staggered. Instead, he put the boy on his feet. "Run. Get out of here." he said.

"But-"

"Run!! I'll hold it off!"

The boy took off. Hopefully, he'd be able to escape. Vincent managed to get back on his feet. He grabbed a broken metal bar that had been sent flying.

"You think that the boy can escape me?" the creature asked as it emerged from the alley. "I'll hunt him down after I finish you off."

Vincent raised his makeshift weapon. "I won't let you hurt him."

The creature laughed as it attacked. This time, it was too fast and in an instant, he was hit. Vincent was sent flying back and hit the cement hard. It felt like a car had just hit him, but somehow, he was still conscious. He tried to get back onto his feet, but his head was spinning and there was blood flowing down his face from a nasty gash on his forehead.

_'Probably got a concussion. And that cut's gonna need stitches. All things considering, I'm lucky that didn't kill me.'_

Suddenly, he felt a large human-like hand grab him by the waist and lift him up. "Time to die, human."

Vincent wasn't finished yet. Somehow, he had managed to hold onto the metal bar. Using all of his strength, Vincent drove the bar into the thing's arm.

"AAAAAAAAARGH!!" it screamed as it flailed it's arm, sending Vincent flying again.

Vincent hit the ground again. He was pretty sure that he was as good as dead.

"YOU BASTARD!!" it howled in pain as it pulled out the bar. "You aren't even worth eating! I'm gonna tear you apart slowly, then I'm gonna find that little boy and tear him apart too!"

Vincent tried to move, but everything hurt.

'Damn. So this is how it ends. At the hands of something that shouldn't even exist.'

"_Use us."_ a trio of voices said.

Vincent's eyes widened. Those voices had come from inside his head.

_'My final minutes. And I'm going crazy.'_

"_No you are not, master."_ the voices said. _"Use us. Destroy it."_

Suddenly, there was a bright light coming from his chest. It took him a moment to realize that it wasn't coming from his chest but rather his necklace. Vincent reached for his necklace, pulling it out from under the collar of his school uniform.

"What the hell is that?!" the creature asked.

Vincent looked up and to his surprise, the distortion that was this creature, was rapidly coming into focus. And as the boy said, it truly was a monster. It was humanoid but larger than a human. It's skin was dark gray. There were huge bat wings coming out of it's back. It's toes and fingers were tipped with razor sharp talons. There was a perfectly round hole in it's chest. It's head was white, demon-like mask with a large horn coming out of it's forehead and flanked by two smaller ones.

Suddenly, Vincent felt energy flowing into his body. The pain of his wounds seemed to fade away as well as the effects of the concussion. He got back to his feet, still clutching his necklace.

"So, you still have some fight left in you." the monster said. "Then...DIE!!"

It swung it's right clawed hand at him.

"_Use us."_

There was a blight flash of light, momentarily blinding them. When Vincent was able to see again, he found himself holding a gun. But it was unlike any weapon he had ever seen. The closest thing he could relate it to was a revolver. If someone had taken three revolver barrels and bullet chambers and fused them onto a single trigger and handle. The barrels themselves were unusual as well. The ends of the barrels resembled a trio of snarling dog heads. Making the gun look like a cerebus.

"What?! Where the hell did that come from?!" the monster shouted.

"You know what." he replied, looking up at the creature. "I really don't know, but now you don't seem so powerful anymore."

"Ha! You think that little peashooter can do anything against me? Well I hate to break it to you, boy. But guns are useless against me!"

The beast swung at him again. But this time, Vincent took aim with his new weapon and squeezed the trigger. There was a loud bang as all three barrels fired at once. The power of the recoil caught him a little off guard. If he hadn't been holding the gun with both hands when he fired, he probably would have lost his balance and fallen on his ass. The glowing rounds tore through the monster's hand, leaving three gaping holes.

"WHAT?!" it screamed in agony as it held it's bleeding hand. "Impossible! What the hell are you?!"

"My name's Vincent Suzuki. High school student." Vincent said, introducing himself.

"A high school student! Don't mess around with me! You're a soul reaper!"

Vincent raised an eyebrow, but otherwise, his face remained neutral. "A soul reaper? Never heard of them."

"Lair!" the monster shrieked. "Only soul reapers have that kind of power!"

"I don't really know what these soul reapers you keep talking about are. But I do know that you are a monster that preys on innocent people." Vincent said, raising his weapon at the monster. "And for that and that reason only, I will destroy you."

The monster roared as it lunged at him, it's arms over it's head, preparing to crush in a single blow.

Vincent fired three times. Nine rounds tore into it's chest. The monster stopped and staggered back a few steps, before collapsing.

"Mercy! Show me mercy human!" it shrieked as Vincent started to walk towards the fallen creature.

"Mercy? Tell me. Have you ever shown any mercy to anyone? Would you have shown me or the boy any mercy?" Vincent said, contempt and disgust in his voice.

"Yes." the monster pleaded as he stopped right in front of it's face. "Yes I would have, human. Honest."

"Lair." Vincent said, raising his gun at the creature's masked face. "Farewell monster. Go back to whatever hell you came from."

Vincent squeezed the trigger, sending a trio of rounds through it's head.

What happened next surprised him. The monster started screaming and flailing about as a giant, demonic gate appeared behind it. The gates opened up and the arm of a laughing giant appeared, holding a giant sword. The arm impaled the creature on it's sword and pulled it through the gates. Then as quickly as it appeared, gate closed and disappeared.

"That's something you see everyday." Vincent commented. "I guess I'm gonna have to reevaluate my stance on the supernatural."

Then he proceeded to faint.

* * *

"Well, it seems like you're just like your parents and grandfather, Mr. Suzuki." Urahara said as he approached the unconscious boy.

Urahara had been heading this way, when he bumped into the spirit of a little boy. After the boy told him that Mr. Suzuki was trying to fight off a hollow, which he had already sensed, and sending the boy to his mother in the Soul Society, he had made his way to his location.

He was by himself as Tessai was taking Mr. Sado, Ms. Inoue and Ms Arisawa back to his shop, before they went to retrieve the other three.

"It's funny." he said with a grin. "Your parents didn't want you to be involved in the Spiritual world and here you go and get yourself involved in it."

The kid was in rough shape, a lot more than the others had been in, but nothing that he or Tessai couldn't heal.

"Boss." Tessai said, appearing from behind.

"Ah Tessai, you're back." Urahara said. "C'mon, we need to collect the last three."

"Yes sir." Tessai said before he started to heal the fallen boy.

* * *

A Little Later  
Elsewhere

Sakura lifted a large hollow over her head and slammed it down on her knee. Shattering it's spine. She then threw it's body at another, smaller hollow. Crushing it. She then drove her fist into the head of another hollow, taking it's head clean off.

These blasted hollows just kept coming. It was starting to get annoying. Who ever had done this was dead meat if she ever got her hands on them.

"_**Getting tired, Queen? Why don't you let me take over and crush these puny ants?**_"

_'Like I'd let you out.'_

"_**C'mon. I just want some fun.**_" her inner hollow pleaded.

_'No. You want control. Something you're not getting.'_

"_**LET ME OUT!!**_" it shrieked.

_'No. Go back to your little corner.'_

Suddenly, a trio of objects impacted the ground in front of her. The shockwave of the impact was so great, it knocked Sakura off her feet.

"What...What was that?" Sakura said as she got back to her feet.

She glanced over at the area of impact. The smoke was starting to clear, revealing a trio of powerful-looking hollows.

"Who's that?" the squid-like hollow asked.

"Who cares?" the bird said. "Let's annihilate them!"

The bird flew at her, at a speed a normal hollow could never do. It caught her off guard. However, she manged to just barely sidestep the incoming hollow. But to her surprise, her mask suddenly split in two. The lower half fell to the ground. It had been cut clean off.

_'He focused his reiatsu into his wings. Projecting a field of reiatsu to cut through anything that even got near it. Clever trick.'_

Sakura pulled off the top half of her mask, discarding the broken object. The squid hollow lunged at her, swinging it's bladed tentacles. Sakura jumped over the tentacles and delivered a super-powered punch to it's face. But it's shield arms blocked the blow. And to her surprise and horror, when she released her reiatsu from her fist, it was redirected back into her arm. Shattering most of the bones in hand and arm.

Sakura screamed in pain as clutched her arm. The third one, who hadn't done anything until now, fire a trio of energy beams. Two from the cannons mounted on it's body and one from it's hollow hole. They weren't as powerful as ceros, but they were much faster. Sakura dodged the beams, which continued on and struck the shields of the squid hollow. To her further surprise, the beams bounced off the shields.

_'These hollows aren't normal hollows. But they don't appear to be menos either. Just what are they?'_

The bird hollow flew at her again. Sakura barely managed to jump over the incoming hollow. But the second she passed over the hollow, the cannon hollow attacked, hitting her with it's oversized arms.

_'Damn. No other option. I need to fix up my arm.'_ Sakura sighed. _'I always hate this part.'_

Sakura drew her sword and in one rapid movement, sliced her shattered right arm off at the shoulder. The hollows looked on in surprise. Unsure of what to make of this sudden action. Biting back a scream, Sakura sheathed her sword, then reached into her medic bag and pulled out a small needle. She quickly injected herself with the needle and then scream in agony as a new arm grew out the bloody spot of the old one.

"Now. Let's finish this." Sakura said, drawing her sword again. "Shape the world, Tsukurite!"

Sakura knew this was going to be a difficult battle. Though she was unable to accurately gage their strength. She could tell that they were at least high lieutenant level hollows, if not captain level. Meaning that this was going to be a difficult battle. Particularly without her mask. Sakura was really starting to regret not having achieved bankai.

"Awai Kyuuzou!!"

A massive beam of energy shot out, striking the three hollows dead on. They were consumed by the beam. They were finished. Nothing to date had ever survived Awai Kyuuzou. "About time you got here, Kenshi."

"Sorry, I got distracted by some hollows." Kenshi said, holding the smoking and bladeless hilt of his zanpaku-to. "What the hell were those things? Menos?"

"No." Sakura replied. "They were something I've never seen before."

"Well, they're done now, so it doesn't matter." Kenshi said.

Suddenly, they heard laugther coming from the smoking crater where the hollows had been standing.

"Impossible..."

The squid was standing in front of the other two, it's strange shields in front of it.

"Is that the best you got?" the squid asked.

"Nothing has ever survived my Awai Kyuuzou!" Kenshi said in disbelief. "How could they survive it unscratched?"

"It's that one hollow's shields. They seem to defect reiatsu." Sakura said. "I used one of my punches against it, only to have the reiatsu redirected back into my arm."

"Well then, sorry Awai, Kuro. I can't use you against them." Kenshi said, resealing his zanpaku-to.

Kenshi sheathed his sword and grabbed one of the scrolls on his holsters. A summoning scroll. Kenshi quickly unrolled, bit his finger and smeared the blood across a symbol. There was a poof of smoke. Now Kenshi was holding a pair of katanas.

"You ready Sakura?"

Sakura flexed her gloved fingers. "Oh yeah."

* * *

Now, I'm not gonna do a chapter for Keigo and Mizuiro and getting their powers. Mainly for time. Everybody wants me to get to the SS Arc. There'll a flashback during the whole training that goes on before the SS Arc revealing it. So you'll see that in a little while. And in a few chapters, Sasuke will make his first appearance. And things will get really interesting.

My OC first came into being when I got the idea, 'what if some quinces listened to the soul reapers and sought a different means to slay hollows?' So Vincent is a member of a race of quinces that merged their techniques and those of the soul reapers. I plan to reveal the details about the whole thing during the Arrancar Arc. As to the character of the Vincent, he is a bit of a tribute to one of my favorite video game characters, Vincent Valentine of Final Fantasy 7.

As always, please review.

Next Chapter: Beasts of Madness


	7. Beasts of Madness

Yo everybody! It's been a long wait but I'm finally back. With not one. Not two. But three chapters for your enjoyment! I actually had these chapters done earlier this week but held off for one reason. My birthday was yesterday. So he's my birthday present to all my fans.

grumpywinter: Don't worry. Any OCs I add will be minor characters or basically opponents for other characters to kill. Though I am planning a post-Winter War sequel, during which some of those minor characters will have a larger role. But more arrancar will need to be added to balance things out. But again, they won't survive their battles, so their just fodder to be killed off, like just about all of the non-Espada arrancar in the canon. As to Vincent's capabilities, during the training, you'll see his strengths and limitations. And one of his weakens is flash-steps and similar techniques. At least until after his training during the Arrancar Arc. And Shani, Clotho and Orga are gonna be the bane of Team 7, especially Naruto and Sasuke. But I won't go into detail about that. So they're gonna survive this battle and later become arrancar. And the other vizards won't start to appear until after the chapter where Rukia is taken back to the Soul Society. And if Tatsuki does become a vizard, not only will she suppress her hollow faster than Ichigo and will be able to use her mask for a little longer than could initially, though she won't be as strong as Ichigo.

Lt. Commander Richie: lol. It was funny actually, originally, it was just gonna be a Bleach/Naruto crossover. But then I was coming up with some arrancar opponents for Team 7. And then I decided to reuse the arrancar version of the Druggies from my Bleach story. And I then decided to toss in my Bleach OC, that I freely admit was heavy influenced by Vincent Valentine. As to his sister, no. I just picked the sea serpent more as a mythical creature rather than the Final Fantasy version. Regardless, she won't really be appearing much in this story. She'll have a larger role in the post-winter war sequel I have planned.

The poll is going pretty well. Between the reviews and PM's, it's a dead tie right now. The poll will be closing pretty soon. So for my fans who haven't voted yet, better hurry. Oh and if you'd please log in before voting, I'd appreciate it. Just because with an anonymous review vote, I can't tell if it's someone voting twice.

Tatsuki stays a soul reaper: 5

Tatsuki become a vizard: 5

Disclaimer: I been through this enough times. I don't own anything.

**Chapter Six: Beasts of Madness**

"Terminate!!" the bird hollow screeched as it surged towards a bloodied Kenshi.

At the last second, Kenshi jumped up and landed on the hollow's back.

"Bastard!!" it shouted. "Get off me!!"

The hollow sped up and started to buck and shake, trying to force him. But he managed to keep his balance. It reminded him of surfing. Though more intense and life threatening. Kenshi had to admit, these hollows were powerful. Beyond normal hollows. Yet they didn't seem to menos either. If there was only one, he could pass it off as a random, but rare mutation. But three of them together and sharing similar mutation? It was so remote, it was virtually impossible for it to happen naturally.

The only explanation Kenshi could come up with was that someone was experimenting on hollows. Likely Aizen, but there were plenty of other dark forces out there that could be performing such experiments. But it would pretty impossible to tell who, even if Sakura somehow managed to preform a full and complete examination on them.

Kenshi raised his katanas, preparing to drive them into the back of the hollow. Suddenly, a trio of beams hit him from behind, sending him flying forward. It was that blasted cannon hollow. It had been firing wildly at them since their battle started. Kenshi considered himself lucky that those weren't ceros. If they had been, he'd likely be dead instead of just receiving some burns on his back.

Kenshi crashed face first into the ground, leaving a decent sized crater. That fall certainly didn't help things. Things were not going that well for them. They had been battling these hollows for a while now. And yet they were barely holding their own against these hollows. They needed to do something to turn things in their favor. But neither of them had achieved bankai yet. Nor did they feel that they could safely use their masks without losing control.

_'If we make it out of this, I'm gonna achieve bankai as fast as I can.'_

Kenshi got back to his feet. He realized that his mask was cracked up and broken. Kenshi tore the damaged object off and toss it away. He also realized he had dropped a sword during his fall and it was laying, broken, a few feet away. The other sword was still in his hand. He glanced over at Sakura. She wasn't doing much better. She was fighting that squid hollow. Her arms were encased in a pink shell of harden reiatsu. While the hollow's shields reflected reiatsu in it's energy state, physical attacks and solid reiatsu were unaffected by the shields. Unfortunately, that's were it's two bladed tentacles came in. It's reach with those tentacles was far greater than a person's reach, keeping any from reaching it and attacking directly.

The hollow swung it's bladed tentacles at Sakura. Sakura dodged the first one and grabbed the second one. But before she could do anything, the first tentacle shot back out at her and sliced into her side. She let out a scream of pain as her grip on the other tentacle loosened. The hollow broke free of her grasp and slashed Sakura's chest with it's bladed tentacles. Sakura raised her armored arms in front of her, trying to block the attack. But the blades slashed through the reiatsu shell she had encased her arms in, shattering them completely.

Sakura fell to her hands and knees, bleeding from the numerous wounds on her body. Sakura looked up at him, a defeated look on her face. They both knew that they weren't gonna last much longer. These hollows were just too strong. The more Kenshi thought about, more likely it was that they had created by someone, or at least heavily altered.

Each of them seemed to fit their own role in battle. The bird was the high-speed, aerial attacker. Able to tear apart most enemies before they could even react. The squid was clearly an anti-kido warrior. It's shields reflecting kido spells and reiatsu back at it's enemies before slicing them apart with it's tentacles. While the cannon hollow was the long-ranged specialist. It was the slowest of them, but it could bombarded the enemy before they could reach it. And even if they did, it's hierro was the strongest out of the trio, so it could withstand a beating.

"Game over." the bird said. "You...LOSE!!"

The bird hollow flew at him again, trying to slice him in two. Kenshi jumped out of it's path. Only to be hit by barrage of balas from the cannon hollow. Somehow, Kenshi managed to land on his feet.

"BEHIND YOU!!!" he heard Sakura shout.

Kenshi spun around, coming face to face with the squid hollow, it's tentacles about to strike. Before he could block or dodge the attack, he was hit. The twin blades stabbing into his chest.

"KENSHI!!!" Sakura shouted as the hollow pulled it's tentacles out and Kenshi fell to the ground.

"Ha! He's finished." the bird hollow said.

"One down, one to go." the cannon hollow said, turning to Sakura.

_'Damn...Is this where it ends? At the hands of three hollows?'_ Kenshi thought as he struggled to stay conscious. _'No...I won't die here. Not while those traitors are still alive. I refuse to let these monster kill me!'_

"What's the matter uglies?" Kenshi said as he slowly climbed to his feet, black shadows creeping into the left side of his vision. "Aren't you strong enough to kill me? Cause I'm still standing."

"Just die already!" the cannon hollow shouted, firing off his cannons.

The beams were about to hit Kenshi when something deflected them into the ground away from them.

"What the hell?!" the hollow shouted in surprise.

"I was wondering when you were gonna step in." Kenshi said, a grin forming on his lips.

"I wouldn't have if they weren't causing such a mess of things. If you keep on fighting like that, then someone will get caught in the crossfire."

That was true. These hollows didn't understand desecration. They fought wildly, damaging anyone and anything in their path. They had been slowly trying to pull them away from the populated areas of Karakura, with limited success.

"Probably. But I doubt that you were just going to sit on the sidelines. You were itching to test your blade against them, Kaidou." Kenshi replied. "A Kenpachi always craves battle. Even you."

The man in front of him didn't say anything. He appeared to be middle aged but in reality was much much older. His white hair was neatly trimmed and cut, with a matching beard and mustache. He was clad in a black business suit and holding a sheathed sword in his left hand. The end of his right sleeve was burnt from knocking the beams off course with his bare hand.

"Who the hell are you?!!" the bird hollow screeched.

"I am Kaidou Hyaku Shiki." Kaidou said, placing his zanpaku-to on the leather belt he was wearing. "The fourth and greatest Kenpachi of them all. And I will kill you."

The bird hollow laughed. "Mess with us and you'll be a fatality too!"

The bird took off, it's reiatsu surrounding it's wings like before while Kaidou just stood there, waiting. The bird was about to hit him, when Kaidou slammed his fist into it's head, sending it flying back.

"Is that all you got?"

"Bastard!" the cannon hollow shouted, firing it's cannons at him.

Kaidou slapped the beams away with his hands. "Only cowards attack from afar." he said as he flash-stepped.

He reappeared in front of the hollow. "Real warriors fight face to face and hand to hand."

The hollow growled as it swung it's massive arms at Kaidou. But Kaidou ducked under the first blow and delivered a powerful barrage of punches to the hollow's midsection. The hollow stumbled back under the powerful barrage. Kaidou then grabbed the hollow and threw it. The hollow collided with it's squid comrade, sending both to the ground.

"Sakura, Kenshi, are you able to continue fighting?" Kaidou asked.

"No." Sakura said. "Whatever caused all these hollows to appear in Karakura, has screwed up our control over our inner hollows. I don't think we can fight for much longer without losing control."

"Very well then. I'll handle these hollows." Kaidou said. "You get yourselves patched up."

"DIE!" the squid hollow shouted as it swung both of it's bladed tentacles at Kaidou.

Kaidou grabbed both tentacles with each arm. Before the hollow could do anything, Kaidou started spinning, taking the hollow with him. Suddenly, Kaidou let go, sending the hollow flying into the air. And into the bird hollow. The two hollows crashed to the ground.

Kaidou drew his zanpaku-to. "Iron and Blood. Might and Manpower. Show them a warrior's true power, Tekkou!"

Kaidou's zanpaku-to transformed from a katana to metal bo-staff. The bird hollow, having managed to get back up, flew up in the air.

"Bastard!!" the bird hollow shouted, swooping down on Kaidou. "You're dead!!"

Kaidou swung his staff. As he did, the end of the staff transformed into the head of a warhammer. The hammerhead slammed into the bird's side just as it was about to reach Kaidou and it was sent flying into a street light. Breaking the pole in two.

"Die! Die! Die! Die! DIE!!!" the cannon hollow shouted, firing everything it had at him.

Kaidou ran at the hollow, dodging and sidestepping the incoming fire while the hammerhead disappeared from his staff. Suddenly, he angled his staff downwards. And like a pole vaulter, he flew up into the air, taking his staff with him. Kaidou raised the staff over his head as he descended on the hollow. The staff connected with the hollow's head, causing it to stumble back. Kaidou follow up with a series rapid blows to it's body, sending it back even more. Kaidou ended it by jabbing the hollow's hole with his staff and then flipping the hollow over his head and slamming it into the ground.

Bladed tentacles shot at him. Kaidou spun his staff in front of him, knocking the tentacles away. Before the hollow could react, Kaidou threw his staff at it. As it flew through the air, a blade emerged from the end of it, turning it into a spear. The hollow raised it's shields. The spear tore the left shield, embedding itself in the shield. Kaidou flash-stepped and grabbed the spear. He swung it, causing it to tear through both shields. He kicked the hollow in the head, sending it flying.

"I'm not even breaking a sweat yet." Kaidou said.

The hollows started to get back up. Battered, but still able to fight, and now quite angry.

"We're not beat yet!" the cannon hollow said. "We're gonna tear you to-"

Suddenly, the hollows stopped dead in their tracks. Suddenly, cracks started to appear on their masks. The three started to scream and thrash about in agony while their reiatsu surged wildly. None of them had ever seen anything like this.

Kaidou lowered his released zanpaku-to. "Are they transforming into arrancar?"

Before anyone could say anything, three black cracks opened up above the hollows. Three yellow beams of light descended the hollows and they were pulled back to Hueco Mundo.

"Well...They're gone." Kaidou said, resealing his zanpaku-to. "Are you two gonna be alright?"

"Yeah. A half-hour of meditating will get our inner hollows completely under control." Kenshi said.

"But what caused this whole thing in the first place?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know. I'll leave that for you figure out." Kaidou said, walking away from them.

* * *

_She jumped up and in one fluid motion, sliced it's masked head in two._

"_NOOOOOOOO-" the hollow screamed as it's body disintegrated._

"_I did it." she said with a smile._

_Then she proceeded to pass out._

Tatsuki slowly opened her eyes, waking from the strange dream. In it, she and Orihime had been attacked by a monster that took over people's bodies. The monster had possessed her and then everything started to become hazy. Her body moved on it's own, attacking Orihime. And soon after, she passed out. When she woke up, there was a masked man standing over her. He had told her that Orihime had destroyed the monster when another monster attacked. The man told her to take Orihime and leave. But she didn't. Instead, she watched the man battle the monster. The monster used some kind of poison on the man, leaving him helpless. Tatsuki wasn't the kind of person to leave someone at the mercy of a monster. So she tackled the monster. Then the man told her that the only way they could beat this thing was for her to stab herself in the heart with his sword. Needless to say, she had been very reluctant to stab herself. But in the end, she did it. A moment later, she found herself clad in some weird black outfit with a sword. Then she proceed to kick that monster's ass with strength she never knew she had.

Then she woke up. But to her surprise, she wasn't in her bed. Instead, she was lying in room that she had never been in before.

"Tatsuki! You're awake!" the familiar voice of Orihime shouted.

"Hey Orihime." Tatsuki said, sitting up. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine." her friend replied.

She took a look around the room. They weren't the only ones there. Chad was silently (as usual) sitting against a wall like a statue. There was also Keigo there with them, who looked rather confused at what was going on. Sitting in a corner was Mizuiro, who's hands were clutching his head and face was in a grimace of pain.

"What's-"

"What's wrong with me?" Mizuiro angrily snapped. "You don't really what to know."

_'Okay...That's a little weird. When has Mizuiro ever been bitchy like that.'_

"You'd be bitchy too, if you were experiencing what I am." an annoyed Mizuiro said. "So please be _quiet_!"

_'Okay...Moving on then.'_

There was one final person in the room. A black haired guy that she vaguely remember from class, but she couldn't remember his name. Unlike everyone else, he was still unconscious.

"Er...Does anyone know who this guy is?" Tatsuki asked, pointing to the unconscious guy.

"That's Vincent Suzuki." Orihime cheerfully said. "He goes to the same school as us. In fact, he's even in our class too. He loves to draw and is very good at it. And thinks that Rukia's drawings are worse than anything ever drawn by man and she should never touch a pencil and sketch book ever again."

Everyone stared at her. They all had the same thought. _'How did she know that?' _Expect for Mizuiro, who was thinking, _'Please. Please be quiet.'_

"Er...How do you know that Orihime?" Tatsuki asked.

"Because I asked him." Orihime replied.

"You actually talk to Creepy Vinny" Keigo said, moving to the unconscious boy. "He's gotta be the creepiest-"

_WHAM!!!_

A fist collided with Keigo's face. Keigo screamed and clutched his bleeding nose. "Don't call me that." Vincent said, sitting up. "Or I'll hit you again."

"Hey! You just can't go around hitting people!" Keigo said. "What did I ever do to you anyway?!"

"Creepy Vinny for starters. But I do have a full list Asano, if you'd like to hear them and receive payment for them, I'd be happy to oblige." Vincent said, balling his hands into fists.

"Er...Ha ha ha...That's alright." Keigo said nervously. "We don't need to get into that, Cre-Er...Vincent."

"Good." Vincent said. "Now, where are we?"

"Why, you're in my shop." a voice said.

Everyone turned to the source of the voice. Standing in the now open door was a blond haired man clad in green pants, shirt and a dark green coat. He also wore wooden sandals and a white and green stripped bucket hat.

"Hello there." the man said. "I'm Kisuke Urahara."

* * *

After about ten minutes of this Urahara guy explaining things repeatedly to them, Tatsuki had come to one conclusion. This thing was crazy. Completely and utterly crazy. Ghosts, hollows, soul reapers, the Soul Society, all of it was ridiculous. Even more so was the fact that Ichigo was at the center of this madness. Ichigo was about as down to Earth as a guy could get. But at the same time, she had just experienced something that was just as crazy. So maybe there was something to this whole thing.

"You really expect us to believe all this." Vincent said. "It sounds like the idea for some lame manga."

"Yeah." Chad said. "It's a little hard to believe."

"You deny then that you were all attacked by masked monsters? That you all defeated those monsters with powers that no normal human could possess? Do you deny the fear and pain you felt earlier?"

No one said anything.

"Do not worry about what's happened to you. It isn't something bad. The question is, what will happen now" Urahara said. "The choice is up to you. Whether you step through that open door or close it, is ultimately up to you. And if you choose to, you look through that open doorway and still close it."

A large man with glasses entered the room. "Preparations are complete Boss. We're ready to go."

Urahara nodded. "If you still find this hard to believe, then come with me and see for yourselves. See the world you are about to step into and the enemy you must fight."

* * *

A Short While Later

Everyone just stared at the massive, skyscraper-sized creature walking through the town. They had never seen anything like it. More surprisingly, was the fact that no one else seemed to notice it.

"Whoa...Now there's something you don't see everyday." Keigo said, trying to calm his and everyone else's nerves. "Just what is it?"

No one immediately answered him. Finally, after a few moments of silence, Tatsuki said, "I think it's like those masked monsters. A giant one."

"Look! There's Ichigo!" Orihime said.

They could all see Ichigo, clad in black and holding a big sword, as well as someone else. Uryu Ishida, according to Urahara. But they were too far away to be a hundred percent sure. They were both heading towards the massive monster.

"It's just like the other one." Mizuiro said quietly.

Tatsuki turned to Mizuiro. If it was possible, Mizuiro looked even worse. From what Tatsuki could gather, Mizuiro could hear people's thoughts, but he couldn't control it. No doubt, the sheer number of people around them was affecting him. They were too, she supposed.

"No. It's worse." Mizuiro said, more to himself than anyone else. "The first one was nothing but pain, hatred, hunger and the desire to inflict pain. But that one is nothing but an endless abyss of darkness and hunger. It's truly inhuman."

"Are you okay?" Orihime asked.

"No. Hearing everyone's thoughts constantly is bad. But what I feel when from that _thing_, is far worse." Mizuiro said. "I certainly hope Ichigo destroys that thing."

It was a little weird to hear Mizuiro, a harmless whimp, say that. But Tatsuki couldn't disagree him.

"Watch and choose. That's what Mr. Urahara said." Orihime said. "But what are we suppose to do?"

"That's for you to decide" a strange voice said. "And only you."

Two strange masked people were standing next to them. How they got there with any of them noticing, Tatsuki didn't know. Both looked like they had been through a warzone and back. They had a number of bandages visible on their bodies. Their clothes were ripped and torn, and stained with blood. Tatsuki recognized one of them.

"I'm Cat and this is Raven." the first one said.

Cat took note Mizuiro and his appearance. "What's wrong with you?"

"Too many voices in my head..."

Cat sighed. "Stupid Hat and Clogs. Don't worry. I've met people with similar abilities. They had same problem until they got their power under control."

Cat pulled out a bag and started rummaging through it. She pulled out a scroll. "Here we go."

She opened it up, she bit her finger and smeared some blood on it. There was a poof of smoke and she was holding...an old box of band-aids. Cat brushed off some dust on the box. "I never thought I'd be using these things again."

"Band-aids? How are they going to help me?"

"They only _look_ like band-aids. They're actually reiatsu suppressors disguised as band-aids." Cat replied as she pulled one out. "Here, put it on. Anywhere."

Mizuiro took it and stuck it on his arm. A moment later, Mizuiro's eyes widened. "It's quiet! I can't heard anyone's thoughts!" Mizuiro said, in a state of disbelief. "Thank you!"

"Don't mention it." Cat said. "Basically, they suppress your reiatsu, nullifying your abilities. But it's not permanent. Those things will only last for about twenty-four hours. So you'll have to replace everyday until you can control it."

"Now that we have that out of the way." Raven said. "You have seen what lies beneath your world. Now you must choose what to do. This choice should not be taken lightly."

"I never believed in things like ghosts and monsters. And I'm still not a hundred percent sure about thing." Vincent said. "But what I do know is that there are things hurting people and we all have the power to stop these things. I don't know or care what the rest of you decide, but I'm going to learn to control this power and use it to fight these things."

"If Ichigo's fighting, then I'm gonna fight as well. So I can watch his back." Chad said.

"Same here." Tatsuki said, punching her palm. "I'm not sitting on the sidelines anymore."

"Are you guys crazy?!" Keigo said. "We're teenagers! We're suppose to be doing things like hanging out, going out on dates, you know, that kind of stuff. Not fighting invisible monsters!"

"Then don't." Tatsuki said. "But you're not gonna change our minds."

"Mizuiro, back me up here. They're being crazy."

"Sorry Keigo. But I agree with them. Besides, I need to learn how to control this."

"This is completely crazy, you know that?"

"Trust me." Raven said. "The world you're about to step into, is just as crazy as the normal world. Though many who live in that world, think otherwise."

Keigo hung his head in defeat and sighed. "Fine. If you guys won't listen to reason, then I guess I'll come along."

Everyone turned to Orihime, who looked as hesitant as Keigo, if not more. "You don't have to decide today." Cat said, reassuring the girl. "We never said you had to decide today. You have some time. Probably a few days. So think long and hard about this."

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter.

Mizuiro's powers:

Mizuiro's ability to read minds is only part of his full abilities. His problem is that he can't stop his mind from picking up the thoughts of normal people. However, beings that have spiritual powers, have a natural shield that prevents him from reading their thoughts without actively trying. And the stronger a person is, in terms of mental and spiritual power, the harder it is for him to read them. Hollows are the expection to this. Because of their nature, he can't actually read their thoughts like he can for people. (Nor would he want to read a hollow's thoughts.) Rather, he feels their pain, hunger and other negative emotions. This doesn't include arrancar, who read the same as soul reapers. The reason he could hear Tatsuki's, Orihime's and the others' thoughts is because the others haven't received any training and can't yet control their abilities, so their natural shields are basically non-existent at the moment.

As for his other abilities and Keigo's abilities, you'll just have to wait.

Now, Kaidou doesn't belong to me. He belongs to Micheal the Archangel, who's been helping me fine tune my 3-part crossover.


	8. Calm Before the Rain

And for the second chapter of three. Not a lot of things happen in this particular chapter. The return of Naruto and Sasuke is about the only major thing here. But they really don't do anything. This one is a little on the short side, but it fills it's purpose.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here.

**Chapter Seven: Calm Before the Rain**

Los Noches

The Next Day

"Szayel, you fool!! You've ruined everything!"

"Come now Scion. A scientist as brilliant as you should be able to correct this little problem." Grantz said, his voice filled with sarcasm.

"You were my greatest student! And only one worthy of succeeding me!" Scion shouted at his former appreciate. "But you broke that greatest rule of scientists! To never let one's ego and desires cloud the science! Get out of my sight!!!"

"As you wish." Szayel said before making his way out of the room. "But I doubt that Aizen-sama will not be pleased with your failure."

"GET OUT!!!" Scion shouted, throwing an empty beaker at his former appreciate.

Szayel ducked out the door before the glass beaker could hit him. Scion turned his attention to the window overlooking the room holding his latest and greatest project. And now ruined because of Szayel's handiwork.

Below him, three hollows thrashed as screamed in agony as pieces of their masks slowly fell off and their bodies slowly and painfully reshaping into human forms. They were imperfect. Incomplete. They weren't ready to be made into arrancar. Because they had left the lab and engaged in combat, the drug that had been preventing their transformation had burnt itself out in their systems. Without the drug, their transformation from hollows to arrancar had proceeded past the point of no return. All because of Grantz and his ambitions.

"Another failure, Scion?"

Scion let out weary sigh. "What do you want Arturo?"

"Aizen requires a status report on your project. It seems he's heard of their escape." Arturo Plateado, the First Espada said, entering the room.

"It doesn't concern you, Arturo." Scion grumbled. "Shouldn't you be more concerned about finding Neliel than the status of my projects?"

"Neliel? I'm not worried about her." Arturo said. "Undoubtedly, Nnoitra is behind her disappearance. But he wouldn't have killed her."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because he needs her." Arturo explained. "She is his unreachable goal. She is what drives him to become stronger. He fights to one day beat her, to prove that he superior. And Neliel needs him as well. He keeps her on her feet. Pushing her to be stronger, so she can beat the upstart down every time he tries to succeed her. Neither will ever kill the other because of that need."

"You make it sound like they love each other."

"Love?" Arturo chuckled. "You and I both know that is impossible for an arrancar to feel love. But I suppose that they could have the closest thing to love an arrancar can feel. And aren't you just sidestepping the question? What is the status of the project?"

"I needed just more one week and they would have been perfect. The ultimate warriors of destruction. But because of Szayel and Aizen's instance that I use those samples from those soul reapers he had given me, they're ruined! Flawed! Imperfect!" Scion said, looking like he was ready to strangle someone.

"Surely they can be savage?"

"Probably." Scion grumbled. "But they'll still be flawed and imperfect."

"Aizen would care as long as they are strong and loyal."

* * *

Squad Eight Training Grounds

"C'mon Teme! Is that the best ya got?" Naruto shouted, sidestepping Sasuke's downward swing.

"I'm not even trying Dobe." Sasuke replied as he suddenly kicked Naruto in the stomach.

Naurto grunted as he stumbled back. Sasuke thrust his sword into Naruto's chest. But Naruto raised his swords, blocking the incoming attack.

"Still training hard I see." a voice called out.

Naruto and Sasuke both turned to their visitor. Captain Aizen.

"Hello Captain Aizen." Sasuke politely greeted.

"Hey Captain Aizen." Naruto said.

"Hello. I hope I'm not interrupting anything important." Aizen said.

"Nah. Just our usual morning sparring." Naruto replied. "So what brings you out here?"

"I was just taking a morning stroll and decided to stop by." he said. "I must admit, your skills are nearing that of Captain-class soul reapers."

That was true. The two of them were easily the strongest of the Lieutenants in the 13 Court Guard Squads. In fact, most non-Captains treated them with a higher respect and authority than most of the other Lieutenants. Well, actually they were treated with higher respect and authority than all of the Lieutenants, save the First Company's Lieutenant. And that was more because of his position and age than his power.

Their appearance hadn't changed much over the years. They had gained a few inches in height. Though to Naruto's annoyance, he was still shorter than Sasuke. Naruto had grown out his hair a few inches, while Sasuke now had a short ponytail running down his back. Naruto also had a nasty looking scar on his face. It ran from just over his right eye, down across the bridge of his nose, and ended underneath his left eye. Sasuke had a few scars himself. But none of them were on his face.

"You've certainly come a long way from the two Tenth Seats that picked a fight with an arrancar many times stronger than you." Aizen said. "I wonder how close you two are to achieving bankai."

"We're close." Sasuke said. "We'll have by the end of summer."

Aizen nodded. "That's good to hear. I have to admit, I'm getting a little curious about what your will be."

"Join the club." Naruto said. "You're not the only one."

"I imagine." Aizen said with a friendly grin. "Many still call you to the second coming of Captains Kyoraku and Ukitake."

"Well the four of us are the only ones to have ever received twin-bladed zanpaku-tos. So it's only natural that they would compare us to them." Sasuke said.

"Oh that reminds me." Aizen said. "Sasuke, have you heard anything from Miss Kichiki?"

"No. She's still missing."

A look of concern spread across Aizen's face, but he didn't say anything. "Is something the matter?" Naruto asked.

"No...It's probably nothing." Aizen said. "Nothing to concern you with."

Naruto didn't know why, but he felt like Aizen knew something about Rukia's disappearance. And that he was protecting them from whatever that something was.

Naruto was about to press Aizen about what he said, when a trio of Hell Butterflies appeared.

* * *

Squad Eleven Barracks

Yachiru hummed to herself as she colored her picture. Kenny was still doing his hair. It always takes him forever to do it. Baldly, Lazy and Feathers were off training the maggots or something. So, she was drawing pictures while she waited for Kenny.

The picture she drawing was of her and Big Sis. Big Sis was strong, smart, and could kick anyone's ass. Well...not Kenny of course, but she could beat anyone else. And she always spent time with her, playing games with her, pulling pranks on Cueball, Sleepy and Pretty Boy, and even giving her candy from time to time. Big Sis had always said that "A little girl like her shouldn't spend all her time with a bunch of big bloodthirsty guys."

But she was gone. She had been missing for a long time now. When Big Sis left, she had been so sad. But Whiskers and Emo said that they would one day bring Big Sis back. She couldn't wait until that day.

A Hell Butterfly floated down, in front of her face. Yachiru held out her hand and the butterfly landed on her finger.

A moment later she said, "'Kay. I'll tell Kenny."

She jumped back up to her feet and grabbed her zanpaku-to. She ran towards Kenny's room. "KENNY!!" she shouted, opening the door.

"What?" Kenny grunted as he finally got the last bell in his hair.

"A Hell Butterfly said that all Captains and Lieutenants are suppose to go to Grandpa Yama's for a meeting."

Kenny stood up and pull on his Captain's coat. "Damn. I haven't even had my morning workout yet." he grumbled. "Well, c'mon Yachiru. Maybe it'll be interesting and I'll get to fight someone strong."

Yachiru jumped up onto her spot on his back and the pair took off for the First Division Headquarters.

* * *

Captain's Meeting Chambers

A Short While Later

All of the Captains and the Lieutenants of the 13 Court Guard Squads had gathered. Waiting for the meeting to start.

"There was an incident in the World of the Living yesterday afternoon." Yamamoto said. "In the human town of Karakura, an abnormal number of hollows attacked the town. Ultimately, leading to the appearance of a Menos Grande in the town."

Most of the Captains and Lieutenants were surprised by this. Menos rarely ever left Hueco Mundo. And they never went to the Human world. There just wasn't enough food there for them.

"A Menos? Why didn't anyone tell me?" Kenpachi said. "I would have loved to have a chance at that thing."

"We're about to assemble a team, when a recon team reported that a lone soul reaper injured the Menos, causing it to retreat." Yamamoto said.

"Are you saying that Rukia Kuchiki injured back a Menos by herself?" Sasuke asked.

"It wasn't Miss Kuchiki." Yamamoto said. "It was a soul reaper that isn't in our records. That isn't a part of the 13 Court Guard Squads."

"A rogue soul reaper?" Captain Aizen asked.

"No. That soul reaper isn't in any of our records. He shouldn't exist. And yet he does." Yamamoto answered.

"Then someone made that person a soul reaper without authorization." Captain Komamura said.

"Yes."

"Did the recon team find any sign of Rukia Kuchiki?" Captain Ukitake asked.

"No." Yamamoto replied. "There was only one recon team there. And their attention was solely on the Menos. But there were several Twelfth Division recon drones in the area. And they managed to record several interesting images."

Yamamoto tapped the ground with his staff twice. The wall behind him slid down, revealing a massive screen. The screen came to life, revealing Rukia running down a road. But she wasn't clad in a soul reaper uniform, but rather some human clothes. They watched Rukia fire off a kido spell at a hollow. But the spell appeared to be too weak. It stuck the hollow but didn't cause any real damage.

"As you can see, Miss Kuchiki is in a gigai and her power level has dropped significantly. And that other unknown soul reaper has appeared in very area she was assigned to patrol."

"You're not suggesting that she gave her powers to a human." Ukitake said, clearly alarmed by what he was saying.

"I am. It is the most logical assumption. Regardless, Rukia Kuchiki must be brought in and that unauthorized soul reaper must be dealt with." Yamamoto said. "But first, there is one other matter."

The images on the screen changed to a heavily blurred image of five figures doing battle. Two were dark, humanoid shapes, the third was a bird-shaped figure, the fourth was a hunched-backed humaniod and the final one appeared to some kind of squid or octopus. But because of the blurred quality of the footage, it was impossible to tell who or what they were. They watched a few minutes of the blurred footage until a stray blast of reiatsu hit the drone, destroying it.

"One of the drones was attracted to the wild reiatsu surging around this area. However, because of this wild reiatsu, it was impossible for the drone to record any clear images before it was destroy in the crossfire." Yamamoto said.

"However, the drone managed to record some interesting data." Captain Kurotsuchi said. "If I may Captain-General."

Yamamoto nodded. "Give us your report."

"As I said, the drone managed to collect data on the subjects' reiatsu signature. At first, I suspect that it was simply a pair of rogue soul reapers battling a trio of high level hollows. However, I found something interesting about all five of them. First, the hollow-like trio. Now at first glance, it's obvious to anyone that they're hollows. But I couldn't match their reiatsu signatures to any known hollow species."

"An undiscovered species?" Komamura asked.

"I'm not sure a hundred percent sure. As I detected small traces of soul reaper reiatsu that was steadily growing. My theory is that those hollows were beginning the metamorphosis from hollow to arrancar." Kurotsuchi said. "Now the other two were different. The reiatsu signatures of the two humanoid beings were a bit unstable, but I was able to determine that they were neither soul reaper or hollow. But rather both soul reaper and hollow."

"Arrancar?" Aizen asked.

"No." Kurotsuchi replied, his eyes lighting up in glee. "They were similar but ultimately different than any arrancar we've encountered."

"What are you saying Captain Kurotsuchi?" Captain Hitsugaya asked.

"That those two are a separate but similar species of soul reaper and hollow hybrid." Kurotsuchi said.

"Are you saying that those two are opposite of arrancar? Soul reapers that have crossed over into the realm of hollows?" Ukitake asked.

"Perhaps. But without more data or actual specimens, I can not determine whether these are hollowifed soul reapers or something else entirely."

Naruto's and Sasuke's eyes widened. They both had the same thought. _'Could it be them?'_

"Three hollows beginning their transformation to arrancar and two beings of a newly discovered race." Kurotsuchi said before sighing. "Oh how I wished I was there in person. Captain-General Yamamoto, I request that you allow me to personally lead a team to Karakura to try to locate these beings for study."

"That can wait until after we have dealt with the issue of Rukia Kuchiki and this human soul reaper, Captain Kurotsuchi." the ancient soul reaper said.

"But Captain-General-"

Yamamoto glared at the Captain of the Twelfth. "No buts Kurotsuchi."

"Yes sir." Kurotsuchi said, clearly disappointed by the Captain-General's decision.

"Now, I require a team of at least one Captain and one Lieutenant to retrieve Rukia Kuchiki and deal with the human." Yamamoto said.

"Please, Captain-General." Ukitake said, struggling to suppress a cough. "Allow me and my Lieutenant to recover my wayward subordinate."

"Who are you kidding Ukitake." Byakuya Kuchiki said. "We can all see that you trying to pass yourself off as healthy when in reality, you are ready to collapse. Captain-General Yamamoto, allow my Lieutenant and I to retrieve my sister."

"Wait!" Ukitake said before letting out a series of hoarse coughs. "At least allow my Lieutenant to accompany them."

"Very well. Captain Byakuya Kuchiki and Lieutenants Sasuke Uchiha and Renji Abarai, will go to Karakura Town, to retrieve Rukia Kuchiki and deal with the human soul reaper."


	9. The Broken Coda

Yo everybody! This is a triple chapter update. So make sure you read the first two first.

Originally, this chapter was gonna have the whole Ichigo/Renji fight, but I cut it when started this chapter, simply to save on time.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Chapter Eight: The Broken Coda**

Kenshi felt it. He knew what it was. Trouble.

"Damn...Looks like they're here." Kenshi said.

"I know. We have to get Rukia before they do." Sakura said.

"This isn't gonna end well." Kenshi muttered to himself as they left.

* * *

"Looks like I win, Renji Abarai!" Ichigo said as he brought down his massive sword on Renji's head.

Suddenly, a smaller sword shot out, blocking his sword before it could touch Renji.

"Renji, fall back. I'll deal with this boy." the shorter black haired soul reaper said, only one hand gripping his zanpaku-to.

"Ah...Yes, Lieutenant Uchiha." Renji said as he got up.

The Lieutenant pushed his sword, pushing Ichigo back a few feet.

"I am nothing like Renji." the black haired soul reaper said. "I am Sasuke Uchiha. Lieutenant of Squad 13. And one of the two strongest Lieutenants in the Soul Society."

Sasuke gripped his sword with both hands. "Rain down your vengeful fury upon the unjust, Raikou Ryuujin!"

There was a loud thunderclap and entire sword transformed into electricity that coiled around his arm. There was another thunderclap and the electricity turned into a pair of tonfas. Sasuke's black eyes turned into strange black and red eyes.

"Your zanpaku-to is even punier than Renji's." Ichigo commented.

"You really need to get that notion of size equals power out of your head." Sasuke coldly said. "Because that oversized piece of junk is nothing compared to my zanpaku-to. Here, let me show you."

Sasuke attacked. Ichigo raised his zanpaku-to to block the attack, stopping Sasuke's tonfa. Ichigo smirked. "What was that you called my zanpaku-to? An oversized-"

Ichigo stopped when he saw it. Cracks were forming on his zanpaku-to.

"What?"

A foot suddenly hit Ichigo's stomach, pushing him back. "I told you. That sword is a useless hunk of junk. I'm barely putting any effort into this and I'm still far, far stronger than you." Sasuke said.

Sasuke lunged forward. Ichigo raised his zanpaku-to to block the attack. Suddenly, Sasuke disappeared from his sight. A second later, a chuck of his sword fell to the ground. Followed by another chuck. Leaving Ichigo with only a little stump of a blade.

"I told you. You're no match for me." Sasuke said, from behind him.

Ichigo spun around to face Sasuke. Even with just a stump of a sword, he would kick this arrogant prick's ass.

"It's time to end this." Sasuke said.

Suddenly, electricity began to surge around Sasuke's right arm and tonfa. Everyone, save Ichigo, knew what it was. Sasuke's strongest and most lethal attack.

"You should feel honored. I don't normally use this attack on weaklings like you."

"ICHIGO!! RUN!!" Rukia shouted.

But before he could move even an inch, Sasuke took off. Running at him with literally a fist full of lightning.

"Chidori!" Sasuke shouted as he was about to hit Ichigo.

Suddenly, something grabbed his tonfa and spun. Sending Sasuke and his attack into a tree. Everyone else stared at the newcomer.

"Normally, I don't like to get involved in soul reaper matters. But I can't stand to see such a one-sided fight." Raven said.

"Who are you?" Byakuya coldly said. "And why are you intervening in a matter that does not concern you?"

"I am nobody. My name is meaningless. You may call me Raven or you may call me whatever you want. As to way I'm getting involved, I thought I made that clear. I can't stand to see to a one-sided fight. And a guy I owe my life to a guy, who wants me to keep an eye on this kid for him."

Sasuke, who had just removed his hand from the tree, stared at Raven. "Those clothes...Only two people in this world could design clothes like that. Who are you? Kenshi? Kenshi Mitsurugi? Sakura Haruno?"

Raven scratched the chin of his mask. "Wow. I haven't heard those names in years. I'm a little surprised that anyone in Soul Society still knows those names.

"Then you know them."

"Certainly. Kenshi Mitsurugi was my former sensei. And I have met Miss Haruno."

"Where are they?" Sasuke said, there was a note of desperation in his voice that caught just about everyone offguard.

"Why do you want to know? You're better off not knowing."

"Tell me!"

Raven shrugged. "Fine. They're dead."

Sasuke froze in shock. "You're lying! They can't dead!" he shouted.

"They can't be or you don't want them to be? Both of them our dead." Raven said. "I should know. My comrade and I killed them."

"You...You killed your own sensei?!!" Sasuke furiously shouted. "Why?!!"

"I don't need to explain myself to you."

"You bastard!!" Sasuke shouted, lightning once again surrounding his arm and blade.

"Ichigo, step back." Raven said.

"What? Why?" he asked.

"You don't get it, do you? If it wasn't for luck and your stubborn determination, you would have been killed by the red head, who happens to be the weakest one out of the three here." Raven said. "Your sword is now completely useless. What could you do against them now?"

"CHIDORI!!!" Sasuke shouted in rage and sorrow as he started running at Raven.

His lightning infused arm was aimed straight at Raven's head. Raven's hands shot up, grabbing Sasuke's wrist and forearm before his hand could touch his face.

"The Chidori. A powerful attack, in which the user's arm and weapon is engulfed in electricity, allowing them to cut through virtually anything. However, it has a few weaknesses. First, it induces tunnel vision in the user, limiting their field of vision. Second, although electricity surrounds the arm and the blade, it's actually focused entirely in the hand and the tip of the blade. Meaning that it won't inflict much damage unless the victim is hit dead on. So a person could grab your wrist and nothing will happen. Finally, it's a swift killing attack. If it doesn't hit it's target quickly, it will fizzle out." Raven explained as the lightning began to fade away. "My sensei taught me all about you, Sasuke Uchiha, and all of the moves you had that he knew of."

Sasuke swung his free blade at him but Raven disappeared before it connected and reappeared behind him. "Also, at the moment, you're too slow to fight me."

Suddenly, Raven disappeared again and reappeared a second later, standing in front of Sasuke. A second later, several shallow gashes opened up across his body. Just about everyone was stunned. None had even seen Raven move, much less attack. Save for Byakuya. But even he, with his limiter on, had some difficulties keeping up with Raven's movements.

Sasuke staggered for a bit. But stayed standing.

"See. You can't keep up with me." Raven said.

"No. But I can." Byakuya said, suddenly appearing behind Raven, his zanpaku-to descending.

Raven disappeared again, just barely dodging the sword. "So...You want a piece of me too." Raven said. "Very well then."

A pair of katanas emerged from Raven's sleeves.

"Those aren't zanpaku-tos." Byakuya said. "Do you honestly believe that you can beat me with those toys?"

Raven chuckled. "These 'toys' as you call them, are more than enough to deal with you soul reaper scum."

"Such arrogance. Allow me to shatter that arrogance for you."

The two disappeared. The air was silent, save for the sounds of swords clashing. Suddenly, they reappeared, their blades locked.

"I am not the arrogant one. You are." Raven said, the disgust clear in his masked voice. "You and your whole arrogant race. You view the world only in absolutes. Soul reaper, soul, powerless human and hollow. If something doesn't fit into one category, you call it an abomination and seek to destroy."

The two disappeared again. Random gashes started to erupt out of the ground. Trees were suddenly sliced to pieces. A street light was suddenly cut in two. Ichigo, Sasuke, Rukia and Renji stood perfectly still, afraid/worried that if they moved, they would be stuck down by the warriors moving at speeds they couldn't even see.

"As it should be." Byakuya said, as they reappeared.

The two were standing several feet from each other now. They both had a few minor cuts, but were otherwise fine.

"As it should be." Raven angrily said. "What arrogance. If it's a soul, send it to the Soul Society. If it's a human, leave it alone. If it's hollow, slay it. And if it isn't any of those, destroy immediately and without mercy, regardless of whether it's man, woman or child. Hell, you'd kill an infant if you thought it was unnatural. You scum make me sick."

The two warriors disappeared in a blur of speed again. Ichigo stared in awe of the two. Ichigo had always thought that he was pretty strong. Hell, he had injured a Menos Grande, beat up Renji and had Raven not interfered, he would have beaten Sasuke too. But for the first time since becoming a soul reaper, he felt truly weak. Raven and this Byakuya Kuchiki were way beyond his level. The sheer speeds they were using was proof enough of that.

The two reappeared. Raven standing in front of Ichigo. Byakuya standing in front of Rukia, Renji and Sasuke. Byakuya had several new cuts on his body while Kenshi did not.

"Stand down." Byakuya said. "You are strong but you are no match for me."

"So says the man who's losing." Raven said.

"You do not have a choice." Byakuya said. "If you stand down, I will allow you to leave without an further fighting. If not, than I will release my limiter and fight you unrestrained. And you know you cannot defeat me unrestrained."

"What?! You can't be serious!" Sasuke shouted.

"Yeah Captain Kuchiki. Letting this guy go after he attacked us doesn't seem right." Renji said.

"Our orders are to bring Rukia back to the Soul Society and to deal with this human boy. Not capture this unknown being." Byakuya said.

"Hmm...It seems I have no other choice then." Raven said.

For a split second, he disappeared, but reappeared in the exact same spot. Suddenly, two large holes opened up in Ichigo's chest.

"Wha...What..." Ichigo weakly said as he fell to his knees.

"Sorry. But I'm not about to get myself killed trying to save both of you." Raven said.

Ichigo collapsed. His body felt increasingly numb and weak.

"I've severed his soul sleep and chain. If he survives, he'll be powerless." Raven said. "And I'm not gonna stop you from taking Miss Kuchiki. Your business is done here."

Byakuya nodded. "Very well then. He is as good as dead. But do not expect this to be the last time you hear from us."

"Perhaps. Perhaps not. I am very good at hiding from those who hunt me."

"Don't worry. I'll hunt you down. And I'll bring you to justice." Sasuke said. "You and the one that killed Sakura."

* * *

Kenshi didn't say anything as it started to rain. He and Sakura had long ago come to an agreement about this kind of situation. It was better for Naruto and Sasuke to believe they were dead than try to fight the foolish and unwinnable battle for them. It didn't matter to them if Naruto and Sasuke hated them. Frankly, he was surprised that Aizen hadn't manipulated them and tricked them into hating them.

But they had more pressing concerns at the moment. There was now no way to stop Aizen from getting the Hogyoku and the damage that would cause. And then there was Miss Kuchiki's fate. Kenshi hoped that they wouldn't punish her too harshly. But he knew from his own experiences that it was unlikely. Especially, with Aizen involved.

He silently watched as a gateway to the Soul Society appeared and opened.

"Rukia!!" Ichigo weakly shouted as he tried to reach out for her.

Kenshi put his foot on his back, holding him in place. "Stay still, you idiot. Or you'll end up dying."

"Listen to him, Ichigo. You don't have much longer to live. So just lie there and remember happier times." Rukia said, her back to them.

_'For crying out loud. He's not likely going to die with me here. I mean he could, but it's not likely.'_

"And if you try to come after me..." Rukia said, turning to face them, tears welling up in her eyes. "I'll never forgive you."

_'...She really doesn't have any faith in his abilities, does she? She's been living with him for how long? And she still doesn't have any faith in him.'_

The four soul reaper entered the doorway, leaving for the Soul Society. The doorway then closed. Kenshi glanced at Ichigo. He was out cold. Kenshi pulled off his hunter-nin mask and removed his hollow mask. He discarded the hollow mask, which crumbled into dust before hitting the wet ground

"Come on out. It's over." Kenshi said as he put the hunter-nin mask back on.

Both Sakura and Urahara appeared.

* * *

Urahara Shop

A Short While Later

"Yeah?"

"It's me. We got a problem. The Hogyoku is in the Soul Society."

"WHAT?! You idiots!!" a girl's voice said, followed by a loud string of profanities.

"Hiyori, get off the line." Kenshi said, holding his cellphone a foot away from him.

A moment later, Shinji's voice came back over the line. "Sorry about that. So it looks like we're gonna have to move onto Plan B."

"Yes. Sakura and I have prepared everything at the hideout. When should we expect you?"

"Everyone will be there in two weeks. Maybe a little more for a few of the others, but most of us will be arriving in two and a half weeks."

"Good. How-"

"AAAAAAAAAH!!!" Ichigo screamed from another room.

"What was that?" Shinji asked.

"We're at Urahara's. And you really don't want to know what that was."

"Fair enough. Hold down the fort until we get there. Bye."

"Yeah. Bye." Kenshi said, ending the call.

"You didn't tell them." Sakura said.

"There's no reason to tell them unless she starts showing the signs."

"You're just afraid of Hiyori beating you up."

"Of course I am." Kenshi said. "You're lucky. You're one of the few people she likes."

Before Sakura could reply, they heard the sounds of Urahara's wooden sandals walking across the floor.

"Kurosaki's awake. He's going to the Soul Society to rescue Miss Kuchiki. After I train him, of course." Urahara said. "And there's a few things I want you to do."

"Depends what they are and what you're willing to do for us."

* * *

The Next Day

Tatsuki watched as Ichigo ran off. He had been talking to Orihime when she and Chad found them. They missed pretty much the entire conversation. But she didn't really care about that. She wanted to talk to Ichigo about this whole thing. What had he been doing with Rukia over the last couple of weeks? Where Rukia had gone and why almost the entire class couldn't remember Rukia at all? And most importantly, why the hell hadn't he told any of them about this?

Orihime, having noticed them, turned around. "Hi Tatsuki. Hi Chad." she said with a smile. "I guess Ichigo's going to bring Rukia back."

"He will be. But he is going to need help." a voice said.

Everyone looked around for the source of the voice. But couldn't see anyone.

"Down here."

Everyone looked down. At a black cat.

"Er...Did that cat talk?" Orihime asked.

"Why yes I did." the cat said. "My name is Yoruichi."

Now had this been a week ago, Tatsuki would have been freaking right now at the sight of a talking cat. But after stabbing herself in the chest and surviving, fighting a monster, and seeing a Godzilla-sized monster wandering Kurakara while everyone else was completely obvious to it. Compared to that, a talking cat seemed fairly normal.

"Hello Mr. Yoruichi." Orihime said cheerfully.

Apparently she felt the same way about a talking cat. Chad, on the other hand, seemed to freaking out.

"The cat is talking..." Chad said.

"So what?" Tatsuki said. "A talking cat isn't that freaky compared to the other stuff we've seen."

"But that cat is talking..."

"Don't worry about it. Most men can't seem to handle the idea of a talking cat." Yoruichi said. "Now, have you made up your mind? Are you going enter this world?"

"Hell yeah!" Tatsuki said.

"Yes." Chad said.

Orihime paused for a moment, before nodding.

"Good." Yoruichi said. "You're going to need training before you can all go with Ichigo. But we have a few others to pick up first."

"Then what are we waiting for?! Let's hurry up and get started!" Tatsuki said.

"Actually, Miss Arisawa, you won't be going with them. I'll be training you." a strange voice said from behind the group.

Everyone turned around. Standing behind them was that masked man from before. "Hello." the masked man greeted.

"Oh, hi Mr. Raven. Orihime cheerfully said.

"Please. Just Raven. Mr. Raven makes me sound like an old man." he replied. "As I was saying, I've been asked by our mutual friend, Mr. Hat and Clogs, to privately teach you, Miss Arisawa."

"What? Why do I get the special treatment?" Tatsuki asked.

"Because you are different from them. Your's are the powers you received from me. Soul reaper powers." Raven explained. "Because of that, you need different, more specialized training. My training."

Raven grabbed her shoulder. "You may want to brace yourself." he said.

Before she could reply, the world seemed to blur for a moment. Suddenly, they were standing in an empty lot, in front of an old looking shop. Urahara's shop.

"What...How did we get here."

"Flash-step." Raven replied, walking towards the shop. "One of the things I'll teach you to do."

"But I'm getting ahead of myself." he said, stopping. "My temporary power transfer may not have been enough for you to develop your own abilities."

Raven drew his sword and in a blur of speed, the blade was pressed against her throat.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"You have a choice to make. I am about to remove your soul from it's body. If you succeeded in awakening your powers, you'll become a soul reaper. If not, you're chain of fate will be severed and you will die. Either way, there's no going back to a normal life after this. Unless you don't want to get involved. In which case, I won't remove your soul and you'll continue to be a somewhat normal human being." Raven said. "So tell me, are you ready to enter this world?"

"Yes." Tatsuki said without even taking a fraction of a fraction of a second to consider. "I won't stand back while Ichigo and Orihime and everyone else gets involved in this."

"Very well then." Raven said. "Let's see what fate has in store for you."

Suddenly, the sword disappeared from her neck and Tatsuki felt something blunt hitting her gut.

* * *

And that's the end of the Triple Chapter Birthday Special. I hope you all enjoyed it. The next chapter will reveal the outcome of the poll. And two chapters left until the beginning of the SS arc.

Now I should point out that for anyone that even thinks of asking me 'Why did Kenshi beat Byakuya and Sasuke so easily?' First off, Sasuke and Byakuya had their limiters on. Meaning that they're at one fifth of their actual power level. Second, Kenshi was wearing his mask, making much stronger. Though he was holding back. If he hadn't, he would have forced Byakuya to release his zanpaku-to and/or his limiter, and even more attention to him and the rest of the vizards.

Next Chapter: The True Strength of the Dragon.


	10. The True Strength of the Dragon

Belthasar: I am admit that Random One-Shot's story heavily influenced me on Mizuiro's powers and if he/she wishes it, I will redo the chapter with a different power for Mizuiro. You see, when I was thinking of what his powers should be, I found that the one that fit him best, was psyhic powers. As I said, the mind reading is only part of what he has. As why Kenshi said what he said, I wanted to give Sasuke and Naruto a reason to initially fight Ichigo and Co. Now they think that Ichigo and the others are working with the ones that killed Kenshi and Sakura. Otherwise, I couldn't really see why they would fight Ichigo and Co. when they could just use their appearance in the SS as a smokescreen for their attempt to save Rukia.

grumywinter: Thanks. Naruto and Sasuke will be shocked and angry at Aizen's betrayal. But it won't compare to how they react when they learn of Aizen's involvement in the Vizard incident. As to Mizuiro and his powers, while he'll probably have the most in terms of the number of abilities, there'll be several weaknesses he'll have to deal with, beyond learning to control it. He'll have difficulties doing several things at once. For example, he'll have a hard time reading a person's mind while fighting them. Most of the time, he'll only get flashes of their next attack. Also there's Mizuiro's own physical frailty. He and Orihime are among the frailest of the humans in Bleach and that will further limit Mizuiro's abilities. And he won't be able to dominate and control people's minds. Maybe in the third book, which will take place 4-5 years after this on ends. But even then, he'll only be able to do it to low-level cannon fodder grunts. Perhaps, some stronger people if he's not in combat and they're weakened or distracted.

Amiriah: Thanks. Yeah, that's always bugged me when OCs and original characters, are God-like in fanfics. If it's balanced out by say a villain whose power is equal to or greater than the hero's power, then it's okay. But that's a common problem, fanfic writers don't know how to or don't want to balance characters out. For me, one of the most important things for coming up with my characters and abilities, is coming up with their flaws and weaknesses, something that all characters, save perhaps for the central villain, have.

Slayspawn: ...Er...She's already gained powers. So why would I do what you suggest? It's a great idea for a fanfic, but it's incompatible with my story.

colin: That's an interesting question. I was actually waiting for someone to ask it. Overall, I'd have to say Sakura and Kenshi for the simple fact that they're vizards. But if you break everything down, it's actually much different. In a straight sword fight, no releasing zanpaku-tos and no masks, Kenshi could be all three other members of Team 7 at the same time. In a kido fight, Sakura would win, with Sasuke at a close second. But Sasuke and Naruto have much stronger zanpaku-tos. In fact, their bankai's are a bit overpowered compared to Kenshi's and Sakura's as a means of balancing things. If there was a free for all, Sasuke and Naruto versus Kenshi and Sakura, without their masks. Naruto and Sasuke would win ninety-five percent of the time. Though Kenshi and Sakura are vizards and in the end stronger than their teammates. As Sasuke and Naruto will be stronger than the core Bleach protagonists until Hueco Mundo, where they, with their bankais, will be as strong as Ichigo with his mask and bankai.

The poll is done. It was close the entire time. In the end, it was 8-7. A single vote decided it all. I'm actually surprised that I got 15 votes to begin with. (I expected to get around 6-7 votes) And I'm surprised how polarized people were over the idea of Tatsuki becoming a vizard. People who loved idea, just loved it and commented that they'd love to see Tatsuki beat her inner hollow in less time than Ichigo and be able to summon her mask for longer than Ichigo could initially. Which was my plan if she became a vizard. And then the people who hated the idea were just as passionate. And I want to say to those who lost, don't storm off and never read my story again. It makes you really childish.

One other thing. A lot of people have been asking me about what Kenshi said to Sasuke. I figured I better set the record straight. First off, Kenshi and Sakura view the chances of their execution order being removed at zero. And they feel that regardless of how Sasuke and Naruto felt about them and their fate, they shouldn't be concerned with them and instead should move on with their lives. Secondly, I needed a reason why Sasuke and Naruto would fight Ichigo and Co. in the beginning of the SS arc. Because certainly Sasuke would realize that they could use the distraction that Ichigo and the others caused to free Rukia and get her somewhere safe until they can sort everything out. So, I had Kenshi tell Sasuke that they had killed Kenshi and Sakura, so that they will Ichigo and the others as the allies of the murderers of their closest friends.

Now on with the story.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Chapter Nine: The True Strength of the Dragon**

"Very well then." Raven said. "Let's see what fate has in store for you."

Suddenly, the sword disappeared from her neck and Tatsuki felt something blunt hitting her gut. In an instant, Tatsuki found herself outside of her body and clad in the same black outfit from before.

"Good." Raven said. "Now then, let's deal with your body here."

Raven pulled out a bunny-headed pez dispenser with the words 'Soul Candy' written on the side. "Now this looks like a candy dispenser, but it's not. This thing contains artificial souls that soul reapers use to take control of their gigais...fake bodies, while they battle hollows." he said. "I stole this from Urahara's before Rukia could subject Ichigo to the horrors of this particularly annoying and hyperactive type of artificial soul. But I won't be giving this to you either. Urahara should have a proper one for you some where in his shop."

Raven picked her body and slung it over his shoulder. He took a step then paused. "Give me your sword for moment." he said.

Tatsuki pulled out her sword, inspecting it for a moment. The guard was a simple round disc with an coiling dragon etched into it. The hilt of the sword was a whitish-silver. She handed it to Raven. Raven didn't take it. Instead, he pulled out a piece of paper with the image of a skull with blues on it. He pressed the image against the butt of her sword. He pulled the now blank paper away. The image had transferred from the paper to the butt of her sword.

"When you swallow an artificial soul, it will push your soul out of your body. This will allow you to eject the soul candy from your body so you can reenter it." he explained. "Come. We have much to do and only a short amount of time to do it."

Raven opened the door and entered the shop, Tatsuki following him. The shop, which appeared to be a candy shop from the numerous displays in the shop, was empty. There was a section of floorboard that had been removed, revealing a ladder to what Tatsuki assumed was the store's basement. There was a skull-headed pez dispenser lying next to the hole.

"Looks like Urahara and Ichigo have already started." Raven said, setting her body on the floor, next to the ladder. He picked up the pez dispenser, took out a candy and put it in her body's mouth. A moment later, her body came to life.

"Hi." it said, freaking Tatsuki out a little.

"You know what to do, right?" Raven asked.

"Yes sir."

"Then go."

Tatsuki's body nodded and left the store.

"Don't worry. Normal soul candy analyzes the memories stored in a body's or gigai's brain, allowing them to retain the memories of the person they're impersonating."

"It's still creepy to see my body move on it's own."

Raven chuckled. "True."

"You're gonna want to take the ladder down." Raven said, just before he jumped down hole.

Tatsuki stared down the hole. The ladder had to be at least several stories long. With an annoyed sigh, she started the _long_ climb down.

When she finally reached the ground, Raven, Ichigo, that blond guy, Urahara, his giant assistant and two chrildren were there.

"Tatsuki?!" Ichigo said incredulously. "Why are you here? And why are dressed like that?"

Tatsuki replied by punching him the face, sending him to the ground. "Why the hell did you keep all of this from us?!" she shouted at him. "Didn't you trust us?! Aren't we nakama?!"

"It wasn't like that." Ichigo said, sprawled out on the ground.

"Oh?" Tatsuki said sarcastically. "Then what-"

"Enough." Raven said, interrupting her. "We don't exactly have time for the two of you to start fighting over pointless matters. You have to train and he has to regain his powers."

"That's because to took them away!" Ichgio said as he stood up. "I wouldn't need to do this!"

"You don't get it, do you?" Raven said. "I did that to save you life. Those soul reapers were way out of your league, Ichigo. The only reason you beat the red-head was that he, like the rest of them, was fighting at one-fifth his actual strength. Had he gone all out, you would have been killed. And even if you had beaten the red-head, Sasuke Uchiha would have killed you. In fact, he would have killed you if I hadn't stepped in when I did. You should be thanking me for saving your life."

"WHAT?!! Why the hell should I thank you?!"

Raven sighed. "So emotional." he muttered. "You really have to learn to get a hold of your emotions, Ichigo. Such outbursts could lead to something you'll regret. And emotional people always have such terrible control over their power. Learn to control emotions better or you'll die in a pointless battle over some trivial matter, like most stubborn, hotheaded idiots."

Ichigo was about to say something when Urahara grabbed his shoulder. "I suggest you don't say anything, Mr. Kurosaki." he said, a paper fan covering much of his face. "Raven's power far beyond your's. Even when you were a soul reaper. Besides, he don't have time for this, if you want to save Rukia."

Ichigo grumbled but didn't do or say anything stupid. The group split into two. Tatsuki and Raven going one way, Ichigo and everyone else going another.

"First lesson, reiatsu control." Raven said. "Relax your body. Sit if you like. Clear your head of all thoughts."

Tatsuki sat down and cleared her thoughts. "Close your eyes. Visualize a fire at the core of your being."

Tatsuki closed her eyes. She spend several minutes visualizing a fire. Eventually, a fire entered her mind.

"This fire is your power. Your's to control. Your's to manipulate. Blow on the fire. Stoke it and watch it grow."

Tatsuki mentally and physically exhaled. The air feeding the fire. It grew larger. More powerful.

"Good. Now, inhale. Take away the air. Deprive it of it's fuel."

Tatsuki inhaled, taking away the air from the fire. The fire shrank.

"Good. Open your eyes."

Tatsuki opened her eyes. Raven was sitting across from her. "This exercise is designed to show you how to control your reiatsu, specifically, your spiritual pressure. It's the basses of reiatsu control. And suppressing your reiatsu is vital for hiding from others. More you suppress your reiatsu, the harder it is for someone to sense you. However, suppressing your spiritual pressure makes it harder for you to use it. So you must learn when to suppress it and when to let it out. Practice this for an hour and we'll see where you stand."

* * *

A Few Days Later

The training progressed smoothly. Kenshi had a feeling that training Tatsuki wouldn't be too difficult unlike what he imagine Yoruichi would be going through at the moment with the others. And he had been proven right. Tatsuki quickly mastered everything he taught her. She had quickly mastered the basics of how to properly wield a sword, control one's reiatsu and the basics of flash-steps, and now they were now practicing more advanced styles and techniques.

There had been moments when Tatsuki was distracted. Every time Ichigo screamed. But he couldn't really blame her. Had he been in her shoes, he would have been distracted as well.

"AAAAAAAAAAAGH!!!!"

It was Ichigo. The 72 hours had ended.

"Ichigo!" Tatsuki shouted, running for the Shattered Shaft.

Kenshi flash-stepped in front of her path. "Get out of the way!" she shouted at him.

"There's nothing you can do for him." he replied. "Only Ichigo can save himself."

Tatsuki pushed passed him, trying to get to Ichigo. Kenshi grabbed her arms, stopping her. "Listen to me!" he said as she struggled in his arms. "I know you're worried about him and want to help him, but you can't help him. He must succeed or fail on his own."

_'What will you do now that you're standing on the line, Ichigo?' _He thought, staring out at the shaft._ 'Will you cross it, step back from it, or the worst fate, stay on the line?'_

A blinding light emerged from the shaft. Kenshi's eyes widened. He spun himself and Tatsuki around, shielding her from the explosion of reiatsu that occurred a split-second later. Smoke filled the area, making it impossible to what exactly happened.

The smoke and dust cleared, revealing a person clad in soul reaper robes with the tattered remains of white bandages on the figure's head and shoulders, standing in front of Urahara, Ururu and Jinta. There was a huge sheath sword on his back. And hollow mask rested on his face.

"What the? What is it?! A soul reaper or a hollow?!" Jinta asked.

_'Or vizard? Which side have you landed on. Ichigo?'_

At the moment, Ichigo had a fifty-fifty chance at having become a vizard. The mask meant nothing. Ichigo was hovering on the edge for a good minute before emerging. It was entirely possible that the mask was formed as he became a soul reaper and that his powers remained pure. If it stayed after disposing of it, then he was a vizard. And they'd have to deal with it. (1)

Ichigo pulled out his _still_ broken sword.

_'Ugh. He still isn't in touch with his zanpaku-to. How can someone go through that and still not be touch with his zanpaku-to?'_

Ichigo slammed the butt of the hilt into the mask, shattering the lower half of the mask. He pulled the mask up onto his forehead, revealing his face.

_'Things are definately getting interesting.'_

* * *

A Few Days Later

"Now. There is one final lesson you must learn." Raven said. "The shikai."

"The what?"

"The shikai. The first release of a zanpaku-to." Raven said, reaching for his sword.

"Inverse Awaikuro" he said.

Suddenly, his sword transformed. It became a long blade katana. The edge of the blade was white, while the dull side was black. The guard was in the shape of a pair of white angel wings and the hilt was black.

"You see Tatsuki, a zanpaku-to is more than just a sword. It is a soul reaper's partner and closest comrade, as well as the physically manifestation of the source of their power."

"So that sword is the source of your power?"

"I'm different from soul reapers. My zanpaku-to is the source of half of my powers. But that's something else entirely. Something private." Raven said. "And each zanpaku-to has their own names and personalities. Tell me, can you hear your's?"

"No. I don't hear anything."

"Then we're gonna have to do Plan B. Prepare yourself."

"Wha-"

Suddenly, Raven flash-stepped and attacked her. Tatsuki barely managed to raise her sword to block his attack.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"The fastest way to learn a zanpaku-to's name is during combat." Raven said. "So that's what I'm doing. You'll either learn your zanpaku-to's name...Or die."

Raven swung his sword again. Again, Tatsuki barely dodged the attack.

"Running won't do you any good, Tatsuki." Raven said, still after her.

Raven attacked again. This time Tatsuki couldn't dodge. She brought her sword up, blocking the attack. They were locked in a contest of strength. A contest Tatsuki knew she couldn't win. Unless she could figure out her zanpaku-to's name.

Everything suddenly went dark.

* * *

Tatsuki opened her eyes. She found herself in what could be best described as an old martial arts dojo. Like something you'd see in an old martial arts film. Tatsuki looked around the dojo. Something caught the edge of her vision. A shadow. The shadow quickly disappeared. But she managed to get a clear look at it. It was vaguely human shaped. But it was like someone warped and distorted it into something other than human.

"Can you hear me Tatsuki?" a voice from behind her asked. "Or are you still deaf to my cries?"

Tatsuki spun around. In front of her was a great Chinese dragon. It's scales were whitish-silver with row of red spikes running it's spine, flanked by a pair of blue strips. A long, dark gray horn coming from the center of it's forehead, with two smaller diagonal horns emerging from the base of the larger horn.

"Who are you?" Tatsuki asked.

The dragon grunted. "You still can't hear me." it said. "I hadn't expected to you here so soon, but still."

"Are you my zanpaku-to?" Tatsuki asked.

"Yes. Yes I am."

"Could please tell me your name?" she asked.

The dragon let out a bitter laugh. "I've been telling you since the moment you became a soul reaper and I came into existence. But you've been deaf to my calls."

"I'm listening now. Tell me." Tatsuki said.

"How do you fight, Tatsuki? Do you fight to protect your friends and those that cannot themselves? Or do you fight to attack and punish the wicked?" the dragon asked.

"What does that have to do with learning your name?!"

"Answer the question!" the dragon shouted back. "Or Raven will kill us both!"

Tatsuki wasn't sure which one to choose. Truth be told, she would fight either way. To protect and to attack. But the dragon wanted her to choose one.

"Well, Tatsuki? Do you fight to protect or to attack?" the dragon forcibly said.

"Well..."

"Answer! Before it's too late!"

"Both!" she shouted.

"What?! What did you say?!" the dragon said, furious at her.

"Both." Tatsuki said again. "I'll protect my friends and attack anyone or anything that is evil."

What happened next caught her off guard. The dragon started to laugh. "As would I." he said. "You have chosen correctly. My name is..."

* * *

Tatsuki disappeared from her mindscape, leaving the dragon alone. Or at least as alone as one could be in his situation.

A warped shadow appeared next to the dragon. "So she **managed to **get your **name**." it said, voice just as warped and distorted. "And **now I know** your name as well. Soon your power **will be mine**. And her's as **well**."

"You aren't that strong yet." the dragon growled. "And Tatsuki is stronger than you. You will never control her."

The shadow laughed, it's yellow eyes glowing balefully. "We'll see. **We'll see**."

* * *

Tatsuki's reiatsu suddenly exploded. It was not where near Ichigo's. But then, he didn't know of anyone that had that much power when they were that young and inexperienced. Naruto came close, but other than that, he couldn't think of anyone.

Tatsuki pushed him back, breaking their contest of the strength. She held her sword out in front of her. "Arise Ryuuko!"

Her entire sword melted and the liquid wrapped around her right arm. The liquid transformed in armor, encasing her entire arm. The armor was whitish-silver with a red and two blue strips running up her arm. And if he looked closely at it, Kenshi could see tiny scales engraved into the armor. At Tatsuki's wrist, was a dragon's head. The head and upper jaw covering the back of her wrist while the lower jaw cover the other side. It's triple horns were knife blades.

Tatsuki attacked, thrusting her right fist at him. Kenshi raised Awaikuro to block the punch. Her fist collided with his sword. She had definitely gotten stronger. Nowhere near his level, but definitely on par with the Third Seats and maybe some of the weaker Lieutenants.

"Not bad."Kenshi said, flash-stepping. "But is that all your zanpaku-to does? If so then I'm not impressed."

He fired off a weak Awai Kire at her. Tatsuki grinned. She brought her armored arm in front of her body. "Defend." she said.

Suddenly, wing-like metal plates shot out of the sides of arm, becoming a shield attached to her arm. The crescent of light impacted the shield, protecting Tatsuki from the attack. The shield wings slid back into the armor. Tatsuki pulled her arm back like she was going to punch him. But he was a good feet away at least. She couldn't hit him.

"Bite!"

Tatsuki fist thrust forward. The armor on her flew forward. It was still attached to her arm but was now extending, stretching out towards him. The dragon jaws came together, creating a complete dragon head. Kenshi raised his sword. The dragon's maw bit down on his sword. Kenshi had to admit. It was an interesting little trick. Most people would suspect that she could only fight at close range. It would lull them into a false sense of security. Then she use this attack, catching them off guard.

"Impressive. You just might sur-"

The dragon's mouth suddenly opened. "Blaze!" Tatsuki shouted.

A ball of fire erupted from the dragon's mouth.

"Sh-" was all Kenshi managed to say before the fireball hit him.

The force of the impact sent him flying back. He rolled across the ground for several feet before coming to a stop, putting out most of the flames on his person. Kenshi brushed out the few flames that were still on his clothes. Kenshi quickly got back to his feet, expecting Tatsuki to attack him again, his mask turned black from the fire.

Tatsuki was lying on the ground. Out cold. Kenshi chuckled as he resealed Awaikuro and sheathed the blade. "You're ready Tatsuki. You're ready."

"A dragon eh? It suits you." Raven said, taking a sip of a water bottle. "In most mythologies, dragons are powerful guardians. Defending something precious from those who seek it."

Raven had removed his mask. However, to Tatsuki's annoyance, his head was covered in black bandages, a blue bandanna with a metal plate, an odd leaf-spiral etched into it, and that voice masker was still present. Leaving Tatsuki to wonder who this masked man was.

"There was something else. I saw something. A black shadow with two yellow eyes."

Raven started choking on the water he had been drinking the second she said that. "Wh-What did you say?" he asked.

Tatsuki explained in greater detail the strange shadow from her mindscape. Raven stayed completely silent as she spoke. Tatsuki could tell that he knew about that strange shadow.

"What does that shadow mean?" she asked.

Raven hesitated for a moment. "I'm not entirely sure. I've never heard of such thing being in a person's mind."

He was lying. He knew what that shadow was.

"Bullshit. You know something." Tatsuki said, annoyed at someone yet again keeping something important from her. "Tell me. I can handle it."

Raven sighed and rubbed his forehead for a moment. "Yes. I know what it is. But at the moment, it isn't important. Once Rukia's been saved and you've come back from the Soul Society, I'll explain everything." he said.

Raven stood up. "We still got two days left. Let's continue."

* * *

(1) Now I want to point out something. I know after reading this, you're all thinking what Kenshi was talking about when we clearly know that Ichigo did indeed become a vizard. Well I want to point something out. After the Ichigo/Kenpachi fight, Yoruichi comments that she's surprised that Ichigo kept that mask and then when Ichigo explains that Hanantoro had gotten rid of it earlier, she becomes visibly surprised and stares at the mask for a moment. Clearly indicating that she and Urahara were unsure of whether or not Ichigo had became a vizard.

As to the birth of Tatsuki's inner hollow, it was the result of Kenshi loaning her a bit of his powers. At the time, he didn't have complete control over his inner hollow. A bit of his inner hollow escaped into Tatsuki, leading to the creation of her own inner hollow. However, it's still weak and won't appear until after the SS arc. And I'll fully explain Tatsuki's shikai during the SS arc.

One more chapter and then the SS arc!


	11. INTRUDERZ

Wow. All the recent favorites and alerts for Same World, I figured I had to update this. Unfortunately, I had two half written chapters, this one and the one before it. Which featured the training of the other characters. But I think I must have deleted it by accident or something. So I finish this chapter and decided to post it rather than redoing the first chapter.

Also, some people have been bugging me about bringing in Hinata. Now, I don't want to just suddenly throw her in. But, the suggestion has got me thinking about going back and redoing New World and Same World. When I say redoing, I mean taking the existing chapters and adding to them, or at least some of them. And I've recently come up a Bleach idea, that to my knowledge, no one has ever done and something quite surprising. But I don't want to say it to ruin the surprise if I do. Though I may just do it as a separate Bleach story.

Ah well, on with the show.

**Chapter Ten: INTRUDERZ**

Vizard Hideout

Kenshi stepped outside the warehouse and leaned up against it, Karasu perched on his shoulder. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it, breathing out a puff of smoke. A habit he had picked up years and years ago. He had virtually quit years ago as well. But still smoked when he became really nervous. Considering what was going to happen tonight, who could blame him? He and Sakura hadn't set foot in the Soul Society in over a hundred years. The slightest screw up, and everyone was dead. While the two of them would likely be interrogated first, seeking to learn where the others were, then executed. After that, their bodies either destroyed, or possibly given to the 12th for study.

"Damn soul reapers..." Kenshi grumbled as he took another drag of his cigarette.

"Nervous?" Sakura asked, stepping out of the warehouse.

Kenshi shrugged. "And you're not?"

"True. But there's not much else we can do." Sakura said. "Urahara has been banish and can't even set foot in the Rukongai. Yoruichi is going, but she can't do everything by herself. The others are too far away to get here in time. And it's too dangerous just the two of us to try it. So it's really up to Ichigo and the others."

"Speaking of the others, you watched Yoruichi train them, right? Well what did you think about them? Will they be ready for what they're about to do?"

"Well their abilities are certainly 'interesting' and all of them seem willing enough. But none of them are no where near the level of captains. Maybe not even the level of lieutenants." she replied.

"It's the same with Ichigo and Tatsuki. Though Ichigo is about a match for any lieutenant in the Soul Society. But Urahara believes that Ichigo can achieve bankai the same way he did. In three days." Kenshi replied. "The question is, will that be enough?"

"We'll just have to see." Sakura said. "It's time to go."

Kenshi nodded, dropping the cigarette to ground and crushing it with his foot. The two entered the warehouse. A few minutes later, a pair of motorcycles left the warehouse.

* * *

Ichigo ran through the streets of Karakura, heading for Urahara's shop. He was still a little annoyed at Urahara's means to deliver the message that they were going. If he could get that stupid blood/paint message on his wall, he easily could have just sent him a message.

"Ichigo!" Orihime called out as she appeared alongside him.

"Orihime? What are you doing here?" a surprised Ichigo asked.

"I'm going to the Soul Society with you." Orihime replied.

This really surprised Ichigo. Urahara had told him and Tatsuki that they weren't going alone to the Soul Society. He had figured that Urahara had convinced Uryu to come, or maybe found some other guys to help them. But Orihime? Did that mean that she had powers too?

"Er...I guess Tatsuki and Urahara didn't tell you about me and the others." Orihime said, reading his expression.

"Others?!"

"Yep." Orihime said as they reached the shop.

Three people were waiting for them in front of the shop. The first two were Chad and Tatsuki, the third was someone that seemed familiar to Ichigo, but he couldn't quite place the black haired teen. He was slightly shorter than Ichigo and was wearing black jeans and black leather jacket, which was open, revealing a simple white shirt and a silver necklace with an icon of three dog heads. While Tatsuki and Chad were just sitting there on some boxes, the third teen was drawing in a sketch book.

"Hi Tatsuki. Hi Vincent. Hi Chad." Orihime cheerfully greeted the trio.

"Chad? What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked.

"You and Rukia Kuchiki saved me once." he replied, standing up. "I'm going too."

"And you couldn't stop me from coming even if you wanted to Ichigo." Tatsuki added.

Ichigo turned the third teen. "Er...And who are you?"

The black haired guy looked up at him. "You're kidding. I'm the guy who sits directly in front of you in class since the school year started." he said, folding up the sketch book. "How could you have not noticed me?"

"I said the same thing to him weeks ago." Uryu said, appearing before the group. "Kurosaki is terrible at noticing things."

"Hey! I'm not that bad!"

"I doubt you even know the first names of everyone in our class." Uryu commented. "You certainly didn't know that I was in your class until after I confronted you."

"Oh, and you two know the names of everyone in our class?"

"Yes." Vincent answered. "Does anyone else know the first names of everyone in our class?"

All of the other teenagers raised their hands, which only further annoyed and embarrassed Ichigo.. "See."

"Shut up!" Ichigo said in his defense. "Why are you here anyway?"

"Well, I've met Rukia a few times, though I don't know her as well as some of you, I don't believe see should be executed for saving the lives of you and your family. That's why I'm going." the teen answered, putting his sketch book inside his jacket. "Plus, I have a drawing she asked me to make for her, to deliver."

Mizuiro yawned as he and Keigo approached the growing group. "Good evening everyone." he greeted. "Actually, I guess I should say good morning everyone."

"What's so good about it? When my sister sees the mess on my wall, she'll kill me." Keigo said with a depressed look on his face.

The surprises just seemed to keep on coming for Ichigo. First Orihime, then Chad and that other guy, now Mizuiro and Keigo. "Keigo? Mizuiro? You guys as well?"

Mizuiro smiled and nodded. "Of course. We're all going with you, Ichigo."

Keigo grinned. "Yeah. This time, you're not gonna be the only hero."

Ichigo couldn't help but chuckle a little at his friend. "No, I guess I won't be. Bt could someone tell me just what is going on here?"

"It's quite simple really. After you became a soul reaper, your large spiritual pressure started to affect those around you, eventually granting them their own powers." Yoruichi explained as he walked up to the group. "While you and Miss Ar were training at Urahara's training ground, I trained them elsewhere. Though I am surprised that you never noticed the change your friends' spiritual pressure."

The shop door opened. "Ah. Just everybody's here." Urahara said as he stepped out of the shop.

"What? You mean there's more people coming?" Ichigo asked.

At that moment, his answer came. A pair of motorcycles emerged, racing past them and coming to a stop in front of the shop. Cat and Raven turned off their bikes. "Yo." Raven said.

"Hello." Cat added as they stepped off their bikes.

"You guys are coming too?" Orihime asked.

"Yes and no. We're helping you get in, the rest is up to you." Cat replied.

"Oh and Quincy..." Raven said just before he disappeared.

An instant later, Uryu was suddenly slammed into the shop wall, Raven's hand wrapped around his throat. "If you ever use that hollow bait again, it will be the last thing you ever do, am I clear?"

The teens were all stunned by this. "Hey! What the hell are you doing?!" Ichigo shouted as he moved towards the two.

"Gah...What the hell...Are you crazy..." Uryu yelled as he gasped for air.

But Cat moved in front him, blocking his path. "I suggest you listen to him Uryu, he's actually calmed down since that day. He wanted to do a lot worse than to you back then. As did I."

"Okay okay." Uryu coughed.

Raven let him go. "Alright then, shall we get this started?" he asked, dusting off his hands and ignoring the startled looks all the teens were giving him.

"Of course." Urahara said, turning to the group. "Now everybody listen up. Otherwise, you won't even make it to the Soul Society alive."

* * *

A short while later, they were all in Urahara's underground training area. Ichigo and Tatsuki had both left their bodies. "Wow..." Orihime said in awe of the training area. "This place is amazing! It's like a secret base!"

"Yeah. It's so cool! It's like a whole other world down here!" Keigo added, just as awestruck.

Suddenly, both teens were embraced by Tessai in a massive bear hug. "Such a wonderful reaction!" Tessai said, weeping tears of joy. "Thank you!"

"Your welcome! Your welcome!" Keigo shouted as he flailed around in Tessai's arms. "Now could you please put us down!"

Urahara cleared his throat, drawing everyone's attention to him. He snapped his fingers and a large gate appeared before them. "Now listen up. The only viable way to get you all to the Soul Society, is through this, the Senkaimon Gate. Soul reapers leave and enter the Soul Society by using the Senkaimon, guided by a Hell Butterfly. Humans can also use such a gate. But, because human bodies are made of matter, a Reishihenkanki is needed for most of you. It's a device that converts solid matter into spirit particles. So that's all taken care of." Urahara explained. "Now, intruders can pass through the Senkaimon in the same manner. But because you all lack a Hell Butterfly, you'll all have to pass through the Dangai, a bordering dimension between the human world and Soul Society. But this is much more dangerous to do, as souls that cannot pass through before the gate to Soul Society closes, are trapped there forever. You all have four minutes at most."

The teens were shocked by the their time limit. Only four minutes? Could they make it that amount of time? A nervous Orihime glanced at the gate and then at everyone else. "Then what should we-"

"Go forward." Yoruichi said as he, Cat and Raven approached the gate. "Didn't I tell you, the heart and soul are connected? The important things are the truth in your heart and the determination to move forward. I will guide you there. All you have to do is, step forward." Youruichi turned to the teens. "Only those who are capable of doing so, follow me."

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo said, taking a step forward. "That's why we're all here. We're all going through that gate so we can rescue Rukia. That's why we've been training for the past ten days. If it was going to be a walk in the park, then we wouldn't done all that training. We're all here to rescue Rukia."

Ichigo's words silenced the doubts that many of them were having. They were all going. "Alright then." Urahara said as he and Tessai prepared to open the gate. "Once we open the gate, run through and don't stop until you reach the Soul Society. Ready?"

Everyone nodded.

"Now!"

The gate opened, releasing a bright, nearly blinding, light and the teens, the two vizards and the lone cat rushed through it as the light died. Once they were through, Urahara touched the gate, only to have his hand shocked by an invisible force. He sighed. Urahara wished that this burden hadn't been placed on Ichigo and the others. That he was the one risking his life to set things right, not them. He was responsible for much of this mess. The creation of Hogyoku. His failure to cure the vizards. Rukia's impending execution. All of this was his fault. "It's all up to you now, Ichigo." he whispered.

* * *

The group ran through the dark, collapsing corridor of the Dangai. Yoruichi in the lead, with Cat and Raven in the rear. "Hurry! And whatever you do, don't touch the walls!" Yoruichi called back at the group. "If you touch them, you'll be trapped in the current!"

As if on cue, the end of Uryu's mantle was caught by the current. Uryu grunted as he found himself stopping in his tracks.

"Dammit." Ichigo swore as he reached for Zangetsu.

"Hold it! Don't use your zanpaku-to." Yoruichi said. "The currents are drawn to spiritual energy. The moment you swing your sword, it'll ensnare you."

Chad quickly tore Uryu's mantle, freeing him. But before Uryu could even thank him, Chad threw him over his shoulder as the group started running again. "Hey! Chad! Put me down! I can-"

Suddenly, a massive object emerged from the current behind them, heading straight for them. "What the hell is that?!" Uryu shouted as the massive object drew closer.

"It's a Cleaner!" Yoruichi replied. "Every seven days, one of those things travel through the Dangai, removing anything that's been caught in the current. Just our luck, it has to pick today of all days. Hurry! Before it's too late!"

Everyone started to run faster and faster. But the Cleaner continued to come closer and closer. "They aren't going fast enough!" Raven shouted, making an odd hand gesture across his masked face. "I'm gonna try to slow it for a couple of seconds."

Raven spun around, his index and middle fingers pointed at the Cleaner. "Bala!" he shouted, firing off a barrage of crimson orbs at the Cleaner.

The orbs impacted the Cleaner, slowing it down. For a few seconds. "Damn. If I use anything stronger, it may destabilize this section of the Dangai." Raven said.

"Don't worry. We've almost made it there." Yoruichi replied as the distant exit of the Dangai appeared before them.

"It's no good!" Cat yelled as nearly reached the group. "They aren't going to make it! They just aren't fast enough Youruichi!"

At that moment, Orihime spun around, her hands out in front of her. "Baigon! Hinagiku! Lily! Santen Kesshun! I reject!"

The Cleaner impacted the shield and exploded, tossing the entire group out through the opening to the Soul Society.

Everyone, save for Yoruichi, Cat and Raven, landed in a heap. "That...was unpleasant." Raven commented, adjusting his mask.

"At least we all managed to make it through." Cat replied.

Keigo groaned. "Anyone else feel like they've been through a five car pile up?"

"Wow! That was a close one." Orihime said as she glanced at everyone else.

Yoruichi suddenly headbutted Orihime. "What were you thinking?!" the cat shouted. "If the Cleaner had touched on your flowers, you all would have died!"

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Tatsuki yelled at the cat. "She didn't know that!"

"Yeah. If she hadn't done that, they wouldn't have made it through." Raven said, unzipping his cloak down a little bit.

A bulge emerged from underneath his clothing. A raven poked it's head through the collar of Raven's shirt, surprising the teens.

"What the hell?! You keep a bird in your shirt?!" Ichigo said as the bird emerged from under Raven's clothes and jumped onto Raven's waiting forearm.

"It was safer for Karasu to be underneath my clothing while we were going through the Dangai."

"Ah... Where is everyone?" Mizuiro asked, glancing around at their surroundings.

Everyone looked around at the old fashion houses. There was no one in sight. "Probably got scared off by our entrance." Cat commented. "I doubt any of them have experienced a group of people dropping down on them like that."

"Is this really the Soul Society?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah. It really isn't that impressive for the afterlife." Keigo added.

"This is what's a called the Rukongai. It's where the normal souls live after coming here." Yoruichi explained. "It makes up the majority of the Soul Society and surrounds the Seireitei. The place where the soul reapers reside."

Ichigo then spotted the Seiretei. "Hey! If this is the Rukongai, then that must be the Seirei...whatever." he said, running off to the Seiretei.

"No wait you fool!" Yoruichi shouted as Cat and Raven slapped their foreheads.

* * *

The Seireitei was in an uproar. Soul reapers were rushing through out the area, trying to figure out what was happening. Something had been trying to pass through the Dangai. An uncommon occurrence, but not something that would have caused such an uproar. That was until the intruder breached the Dangai and entered the Soul Society.

"The intruder actually managed to get into the Seireitei." Naruto said, staring out at the Western Rukongai.

"It's surprising. I wonder just who or what this intruder is. And why they've broken into the Rukongai." Sasuke said.

They watched the Seireitei walls descend. "Well. That solves that." Naruto commented, dusting off his hands. "No way the intruder can breach the wall."

Sasuke nodded. "Yes. I doubt we'll hear anymore of this once a team has been sent to deal with the intruder."

* * *

Kenshi, Sakura and Yoruichi could only watch on at the _overeagerness_ of Ichigo and the others. Didn't they realize that they were in enemy territory? Yet they were running around like they were back in Karakura. If they continued like that, none of them would last very long.

Ichigo's battle with Jidanbo was quick and pretty one sided. The giant may have been powerful, but his attacks were wild and uncoordinated. In the end, with his axes smashed, Jidanbo admitted defeated.

...By bawling like a little baby.

"And this guy is suppose to be guarding the Seiretei." Kenshi quietly said to Sakura as Jidanbo's tantrum was in full swing.

Sakura couldn't help but chuckle as Ichigo attempted to console the giant.

"Why?! Why?! Why did you have to destroy my beautiful axes!!" Jidanbo cried as he slammed the axe handles onto the ground.

Ichigo actually started to feel sorry for the giant. "Hey. I'm sorry about your axes, but I couldn't just let you hit me with them all day with them. Though I suppose I could have just destroyed one and let you keep the other. My bad."

"No... You're not bad... Even though you're my enemy, instead of thinking about getting through the gate, you're worried about your opponent and his axes!" Jidanbo said, pulling his hands on Ichigo's shoulders. "You have such a big heart!"

"Er...Thanks."

Jidanbo brushed the tears from his eyes. "In three hundred years, I have never been defeated before. Therefore, I Jidanbo, grant you and your subordinates clearance to pass the White Road Gate."

The giant turned around and lifted the gate, stunning the humans. But suddenly, he froze. "What's wrong Jidanbo?" Ichigo asked, turning to the open gateway.

"Captain Gin Ichimaru of Squad Three!" Jidanbo stuttered.

The grinning white haired man looked at Jidanbo, then Ichigo and then back to Jidanbo. "My my. Now this won't do at all." he said, reaching for his sword. "A gatekeeper isn't suppose to open the gates."

Suddenly, Jidanbo's severed arm was sent flying. Jidanbo staggered but managed to hold the gate up with one arm. "Wow! Able to hold that gate up with just one arm. You truly are the strongest of the Soul Society's giants. But as a gatekeeper, you're a total failure."

"But...I lost. I'm suppose to open the gate to the victor." the giant argued.

"What are you talking about? A gatekeeper that loses doesn't open the gate. 'Cause the gatekeeper that loses...dies."

But before Gin could attack again, Ichigo lunged at him, forcing him to block Ichigo's sword with his own. "Hey jackass! Who the hell do you think you are?! Attacking a defenseless man like that!" an enraged Ichigo shouted. "If you want to fight someone, why don't you try taking me on!"

"Stop it Ichigo! You're no match for him! We must fall back!" Yoruichi yelled.

Gin paused. "You're Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Yeah. How do you know that?"

Gin turned and started walking away. "All the more reason to not to let you pass." he said, turning and raising his short sword.

"What are you gonna do? Throw that short sword at me?"

Ichimaru's grin widened. "Shoot to kill, Shinso." Gin said, pointing his sword at Ichigo

Gin's blade shot out, racing for Ichigo at a speed he could barely see. Ichigo raised Zangetsu, blocking the blade, but sending him flying into . The two flew backwards, away from the gate.

"Bye-bye." Gin wave as the gate started to fall.

"Shape the world, Tsukurite!"

Suddenly, a white and pink pillar emerged underneath the gate, stopping it's drop and holding it up, surprising Gin enough that he opened his eyes briefly.

"ICHIMARU!!" Raven roared, drawing his sword.

Gin raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Now who's this?"

"You know damn well who we are!" Cat yelled, appearing next to Raven.

Gin chuckled. "So you did survive, Kenshi, Sakura. Guess I lost that bet."

"You're about lose a whole lot more!" Cat shouted.

Gin's smirk grew wider. "Hmm... Sorry. But that's not going to happen. Shoot to kill, Shinso."

The blade shot out, piercing the pillar that was supporting the gate. Cracks quickly spread across the pillar. In an instant, it shattered. Cat and Raven, seeing no other choice, jumped back as the gate slammed shut.

"ICHIMARU!!! ICHIMARU!!! ICHIMARU!!!" both masked warriors screamed, banging their fists on the gate.

The rest of the group, who had rushed to Ichigo after he had been attacked Gin, turned to the pair as they continued to scream at the top of their lungs.

"GET BACK HERE AND FACE THE JUSTICE YOU DESERVE!!!" Raven shouted.

"ICHIMARU!!! FACE US, YOU COWARDLY SNAKEFACED BASTARD!!!" Cat screamed.

"Cat! Raven! Enough!" Yoruichi shouted.

Raven let out a sigh and his shoulder slumped in defeat. "Sorry..." he said, resting a fist on the gate. "He was there... Right there and he slipped through our fingers."

Cat resealed her zanpaku-to. "We'll be back in a little while." she said before the two disappeared.

* * *

Kenshi and Sakura arrived at the old bridge the four of them use to met at. Both removed their masks and pulled down the hoods of their cloaks. Both sighed. It seemed like the time they had spent as soul reapers was another lifetime. As distant as their lives as ninjas. "Well...That could have gone better." Sakura said. "They probably think we're crazy."

"We've had hollows in our heads for over a hundred years." Hawk replied. "Our mental status is 'questionable'. Then there's the atrocities we've seen in the world of the living. The horrors of human wars. Being labeled hollows by our former comrades. Hell, I wonder if any of us are truly sane anymore."

"Speaking of us, has Tatsuki shown any early signs?"

Kenshi put a hand through his hair. "Nothing physical. But when she first talked to her zanpaku-to within her mind, she saw a black figure in her mind. A slowly forming inner hollow. She'll be one of us eventually." He let out a tired sigh. "I never should have loaned her my soul reaper powers while I was in that state. I've ended up dooming her to our fate."

Sakura put a hand on his shoulder. "If you hadn't, both of you would have died." she said, trying to comfort him. "She will become one of us, there's no changing that. But no one in the Soul Society will know. She'll be able to live as a soul reaper and no one will be the wiser. Her future isn't has limited as ours'. She won't be hunted as a hollow like us."

"So long as she manages to keep that a secret. If she's exposed while in the Seireitei, she'll be as good as dead. And when she learns what happens to us, she'll probably reject the 13 Court Guard Squads. Which means she'll be hunted down regardless of whether or not her vizard status is revealed."

Sakura shook her head. "But that won't be you're fault. That will be her choice. Her responsibility. Not your's."

* * *

Later That Night

"What?! You're kidding!! Kukaku Shiba!!" Raven shouted at Yoruichi the second he said the name. "No way!! I'm not having anything to do with that lunatic!!"

"Quit being a baby. It won't be that bad." the black cat said.

"Easy for you to say! I still have the scars from the last time we met!"

"But Kukaku is about the only one that will be able to get them into the Seireitei." Cat replied.

Raven shuddered. "Fine... Let's just brief them on the possible threats they'll face and call it a night."

Sakura unsealed her shikai and proceeded to create a group of small models of soul reapers. Cat held up the first one. A model of an old, scarred man with cane. "Now, these are the Captains you'll likely encounter. We haven't been in the Soul Society in a long time, so it's likely that some of these Captains are no longer around. But some of them will definitely be around." Cat said. "This is Yamamoto. The Captain-General. The leader of the 13 Court Guard Squads and the strongest soul reaper alive. Don't let his age fool you, he is powerful beyond anything you can comprehend. Fortunately, it's highly unlikely that he will actively hunt you guys down once you get into the Seireitei. But should you encounter him, don't be a fool. Surrender immediately."

Raven grabbed a model of a women with an unusual hair braid running down the front of her chest. "Captain Unohana, head of Squad Four. One of the oldest and most powerful soul reapers around. She is the Captain in charge of the Medic Crops of the Guard Squads. Which means she's a healer first and foremost. In fact, neither of us have seen her do anything but heal. Though I wouldn't let that lull you into a false sense of security. I imagine that she is a more than capable fighter if the need arises."

He then picked up the model of Byakuya. "Ichigo and Uryu have already had the pleasure of meeting the Squad Six Captain, Byakuya Kuchiki. Apparently, he's Rukia's older brother. Which is odd, has we both thought he was an only child and Rukia seems a little too old to be...Bah. I'm getting off topic. All you need to know is that he's very fast and very dangerous."

"Squad Eight's Captain, Shunsui Kyoraku." Cat, holding the model of a man with a second coat and a straw hat, explained. "Another old and powerful soul reaper. He was one of Yamamoto's two prized students, as well as one of four people to have the rare twin bladed zanpaku-tos. But I can tell that he won't actively try to kill you in combat. Which means if you encounter him, you'll likely survive."

Then she held up a model of large man with a small child on his shoulder. "Kenpachi Zaraki. Captain of Squad 11. I don't even know where to start with him. He is the head of the 11th Division, the Combat Division. While the soul reapers of the 11th love battle, Kenpachi takes it to a whole other level. Despite the fact he's a Captain, he does not know the name of his Zanpaku-to."

"What? Wouldn't that make him weaker than the others?" Tatsuki asked.

"No. Far from it." Cat replied. "He became the Captain of the 11th by killing the previous Captain in combat, without knowing his zanpaku-to's name. Something no other soul reaper has done before. His power is off the charts. And there are some who suspect that should he ever learn his zanpaku-to's name and master it, his power could rival, perhaps even surpass, Yamamoto's. A truly frightening thought."

"Who's the little girl?" Keigo asked.

"His Lieutenant. Yachiru Kusajishi."

"Wait! You mean that big, scary guy has a little girl for a Lieutenant?"

"Well...I wouldn't underestimate her. She's a Lieutenant for a reason. She's childish and hyperactive, but very powerful for a Lieutenant." Cat replied. "Kenpachi is the scariest Captain in the Soul Society while Yachiru is the scariest _Lieutenant_ in the Soul Society. If you see either of them, you're in trouble. Though if you just encounter Yachiru and happen to have candy on you, you can use it to bribe her."

Cat put the model down and pulled out a model of an unusual looking man. "Then there's Mayuri Kurotsuchi, who is undoubtedly the Captain of Squad 12. A brilliant scientist, though prone to getting a little overexcited with his research." Cat said.

"What are you talking about?! The guy's a freaking nutbar!" Raven said.

Cat shrugged. "I don't know about that. He didn't seem all that crazy to me."

"Gah...Are you kidding?! He tried several times to dissect Karasu!" Raven argued. "I'll say it again, you spent too much time in the 12th."

Cat only shrugged again. "Moving on. Captain of the 13th Division, Jushiro Ukitake. The second of Yamamoto's students and the second wielder of a twin-bladed zanpaku-to. Like Shunsui, quite old and powerful. But he was one major weakness. He suffers from a chronic illness, that often leaves him bedridden. You not even encounter him because of that illness. But I can guarantee that you will encounter his Lieutenant and student, along with Shunsui's student."

Raven picked up two models. One was of that third soul reaper that was with Byakuya and Renji. The other had spiked hair and odd whisker-like marks on his cheeks. "Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzimaki. The other two soul reapers with twin-bladed zanpaku-tos. Both are very strong and very skilled. And very dangerous. Sasuke is the Lieutenant of Squad 13 and I bet Naruto is the Lieutenant of Squad 8. As they are both students of Ukitake and Kyoraku respectively. Hence, they are undoubtedly among the strongest of the Lieutenants, if not the strongest."

He put those two down and picked up two more. "Finally, the most dangerous ones of them all. You've already met Gin Ichimaru, so I don't think I need to go over him. This is Kaname Tosen. If Gin's a captain, he's likely one as well. He is blind, but isn't a real handicap for one such as him. His ability to sense spiritual energy is far above normal, compensating for his blindness. His zanpaku-to is very tricky too. But it's geared towards disabling a target, not killing it."

"Finally, there's the worst of the worst. Sosuke Aizen. Don't let his gentle appearance fool you, he is most dangerous man in the Seireitei. If you come face to face with him, you've already lost." Cat said, holding the final model. "We cannot stress this enough. Avoid this bastard like the plague."

She then crushed the model in her fist. "If by some misfortune you encounter him, keep your eyes closed at all times, and you might stand a chance at surviving. That's about all the info we have for-"

_CRASH!!!_

At that moment, a man crashed through the door. Everyone stood up and turned to the man on the floor and the wild boar standing in the broken doorway. "Ouch! Looks like Bonnie threw me again." the man said as he stood up. "Yo Old Man. Sorry about the door."

"Ganju! What are you doing here?!" the Town Elder asked.

"Hey. Is that any way to greet me? I know I haven't been around in a while, but there's no need to say that. Is it because I scared you guests-"

Ganju froze when his eyes came upon Ichigo and Tatsuki. "Soul reapers?!" he said, pulling off his sunglasses. "What the hell are a pair of no good soul reapers doing here?!"

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"You heard me." Ganju said, walking up to Ichigo and patting his cheek. "I'm asking; why the hell are there a pair of crappy soul reapers here?"

Ichigo just stared at him, enraging Ganju. "What's the matter?! Say something, dandelion head!"

Ichigo's fist slammed into Ganju's cheek sending him flying and crashing to the ground. "Gah! What the hell?!" Ganju shouted. "Are you trying to pick a fight with me?!"

"Hey! You started it!" Ichigo shot back.

"I'll deal with him Ichigo." Tatsuki said, walking past Ichigo. "After all, he insulted me as well."

"Bah. No thanks. I don't pick fights with girls." Ganju replied, waving her off. "Girls are too weak. I could beat you with one hand tied."

A vein twitched on Tatsuki's forehead. "Excuse me. Did you just say that you wouldn't fight because I'm a weak girl."

Everyone that knew Tatsuki couldn't help but shudder at her tone. "Yeah." Ganju replied.

"Ichigo! Tie my hand behind my back!"

"What?!" both Ichigo and Ganju shouted in surprise.

"Do it!"

A moment later, Tatsuki's left hand was tied behind her back. "You're crazy." Ganju said. "I was talking about tying my hand. But hey, if you want an ass kicking, I'll give it too you."

"No. I'm not the one getting the ass kicking." Tatsuki said, fires burning in her eyes. "You are!"

An instant later, Ganju's screams and the sounds of kicks and punches hitting flesh filled the Rukongai District. Suddenly, Ganju flew through the wall of house, further surprising his gang who were waiting outside.

"Boss! Are you alright?!"

A battered and bloody Ganju got to his feet. _'Damn...She's as scary as Sis. I gotta finish this fast.'_ Ganju thought as Tatsuki stepped outside through the hole.

"Is that all you got?" she asked, flexing her right arm.

Ganju smirked, drawing his meat cleaver-like zanpaku-to. "I got plenty left. Come and get some."

"You want a sword fight? Fine. It's not my forte, but maybe that will give you a chance." Tatsuki said, drawing her own sword.

"Stop this meaningless brawl at once!" Yoruichi shouted. "This will accomplish nothing!"

"Ah...Let her go at it." Raven said. "This punk needs to get his ass kicked."

Tatsuki started running at him. Ganju brushed his foot across the ground. "Sink!"

As Tatsuki reached him, Ganju jumped back and to everyone else's surprise, Tatsuki sank into the ground, becoming buried up to her waist. "Agh! What the hell is this?!" Tatsuki shouted, trying to climb out of the hole.

Ganju raised his sword over his head. "Heh heh. It's over soul reaper!" he said, dropping the sword.

"GAH!!!"

Every male watching winced. Ganju fell onto his back, clutching his groin, moaning in pain. "Sorry about that. I'm not the kinda person to do that, but I didn't have much choice there." Tatsuki said, finally climbing out of the pit. "But after that sand trick, I figured it was no holds barred."

Ganju slowly got back up to his feet. "Damn you soul reaper, I'm going to-"

_RING! RING!_

A large clock on the back of one of the members of Ganju's gang. Ganju and his gang instantly paled. "What time is it?!" Ganju shouted, his tone worried.

"It's nine Boss!"

"What?! Dammit!" Ganju swore. "Bonnie! Come on Bonnie! We gotta go!!"

The giant boar appeared behind Tatsuki, leaping over her, missing her head by inches. Bonnie tackled Ganju, throwing him back. "Touché Bonnie. But there's no time for that now. We got to get going."

The boar snorted, tackling Ganju again. But this time, he managed to climb onto her. "Don't think I'm done with either of you soul reapers!" Ganju called out as he and his gang fled. "I'll be back tomorrow to kick both your asses!"

"Who the hell was that jackass?" Tatsuki asked, sheathing her sword.

* * *

The Next Day

"I'm not going." Raven said, still sitting in the village elder's house.

"Come on Raven. Quit being a baby." Cat said.

"Nope. Go on without me. I'm not going any where near Kukaku."

Cat shook her head. "Fine then."

Cat slammed her fist into Raven's chest. "Gah! What the hell?!"

Cat put her hands together. "Bakudo 99. Kin."

Leather straps suddenly wrapped around Raven's arms, binding his arms behind his back. "No! Please! Nooooooo!!" Raven screamed as Cat dragged him by his foot outside. "Come on! Don't take me back to that manic!"

"Is he going to be like that the whole way?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, he and Kukaku have an 'interesting' past." Cat replied as Raven continued to scream. "Just one minute." Cat put down his foot and brought her hands together again. Another leather strap wrapped itself around Raven's mouth, silencing him. "There. Now we can go."

* * *

And done. I found this chapter just so funny to write. Well, at least most parts. Now as to Kenshi's past with Kukaku, you'll have to wait for the next chapter. As for Keigo's powers, I might be able to squeeze a peek at that in the next chapter as well.


	12. INTRUDERZ 2

Back again with another chapter for you all. The real beginning of the SS Arc. Sadly, we don't yet get to see Naruto and Sasuke in action yet. Gonna have to wait another chapter or two before that happens.

**Chapter Eleven: INTRUDERZ 2**

The group of Ryoka had been walking (or in Raven's case, being dragged) through the wilderness for several hours and didn't seem to getting any closer to Kukaku's place. "Ah man, how much longer are we going to be walking." Keigo complained. "We've walked for hours."

"Quit complaining." Cat said, pulling down Raven's leg and stretching her shoulder. "I've been dragging him since we left. And he's not light either."

Suddenly, Raven got to his feet and disappeared. Cat slammed her foot down on a leather strap lying next to her foot. Raven reappeared, crashing into the ground. "Why is he so afraid of Kukaku?" Ichig asked, scratching the back of his head.

"Ultimately. A drunken challenge and mistake." Cat replied, pulling on the strap, bringing Raven back towards her.

Ichigo raised eyebrow. "So... He beat a drunken Kukaku?"

"Mmm...Not really. They were both wasted. But then, so was everyone else. And there wasn't really a winner in the fight. And Kukaku sees that as a challenge unfulfilled. As a result, Kukaku's always challenging him every time they meet. And that hasn't happened in over a hundred years. So I imagine that Kukaku's quite eager to challenge him again."

"Wow... So how far is Kukaku's place?" Ichigo asked.

"According to the village elder, Kukaku's residence should be nearby." Yoruichi answered as they continued to walk. "Don't worry. You'll know it when you see it."

A moment later, Youruichi said, "There it is. See."

The jaws of all the teens dropped at the sight of the house. It was a small, ordinary-looking house with a large, sealed smokestack...and a pair of giant arms holding a banner that read 'Kukaku Shiba'.

"Hmm... A pair of hands are holding the banner this time." Yoruichi mused.

Cat lifted Raven to his feet. "I'm gonna undo the binding spell. Are you behave yourself?"

A defeated Raven nodded. The straps removed themselves. "You knew, didn't you. You knew we were going to Kukaku's." he quietly said to his masked comrade. "Now Kukaku's gonna flay me alive."

"Oh it won't be-"

"Halt trespassers!" a voice interrupted, as two large, near identical men appeared.

"Who are you?!" the second man demanded.

"Why are you here?!" the first added.

"Great. More gatekeepers." Ichigo said, gripping his sword.

At that moment, Yoruichi walked around Ichigo. The eyes of both men widened. "Master Yoruichi! Our humblest apologies." the first said.

"We have no idea that these people were your attendants." the second man finished.

Then they spotted the two masked people in the back of the group. Specifically, Karasu on top of Raven's shoulder. "Master Kenshi! Master Kukaku will be quite pleased to see you again." the second man said.

The first nodded his head. "Indeed it's been so long since you've last met."

"Koganehiko, Shiroganehiko, do me a favor. Don't tell her I'm here. Please." he pleaded.

"Lie to Master Kukaku? Never!" both men replied together.

Raven hung his head in defeat. "I'm a dead man."

"Maybe if you hide Karasu, she wouldn't recognized you." Cat suggested.

Raven perked up. "Brilliant!" He turned to pet. "Alright Karasu, time for you to go."

But the raven refused to move. "I hate you." Raven grumbled.

"Come on." Cat said, grabbing his arm and dragging him with the others.

The group entered the house, traveling down a flight of stairs. A few minutes later, they arrived at a door. Koganehiko knelt down. "Master Kukaku. Master Yoruichi and some others are here to see you."

"Let them in." a voice called out.

Koganehiko slid the door opened and the group entered the room. Sitting before them was Kukaku Shiba. A one-armed and well endowed _woman_. Surprising all of the teens. "Hey Yoruichi. It's been awhile."

"Wait! Kukaku's woman!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"I don't ever recall say that she wasn't a woman." Yoruichi replied.

"Who are the kids Yor-"

Kukaku was interrupted by the sounds of shouting outside the room. "I'm not going in!"

"It's impolite not to introduce yourself to the head of house when you visit!"

"Yes! When one visits a house, one most always introduce themselves to the head of the house!"

"I said no!"

"Very well then. We have no other choice."

_WHAM!!!_

Suddenly Raven was knocked back into the room. Everyone stared at him. Raven slowly turned around, coming face to face with Kukaku. She looked at his masked face. Then turned to Karasu, who was sitting on his shoulder. Then back to his face. Then once again at Karasu. A grin spread across her lips. "KENSHI!!" Kukaku roared, drawing her sword and lunging at the masked man. "At long last! A rematch!!"

Raven quickly drew his own sword, barely blocking the blade. Kukaku was grinning like a madman while Raven just seemed to want to get the hell out of there. Which he did, disappearing from the room in an instant. "Oh no. You're not getting away that easy." Kukaku said, disappearing as well, leaving a group of very confused teens.

"Ah... What just happened?" Ichigo asked as the distant sounds of sword clashes filled the air.

"Don't worry. They'll be back in a little bit." Yoruichi said.

"Man she's scary." Keigo commented.

"You should have seen her that night." Cat replied. "She had tried using a fire bomb that night but because she was so drunk, she lost track of how long she was holding it and blew off her right arm. However, the loss of her arm didn't stop her. She kept on trying to fight as we rushed her to the Fourth Squad for treatment."

"Jeez... She's got to be completely insane or insanely tough." Tatsuki said

"You have not idea." Raven said, appearing in the room, breathing a sigh of relief. "I think I managed to lose her. That woman is crazy. No matter how many times she wins, she won't stop trying to fight me."

"Maybe it's because you never actually try against her." Yoruichi commented. "You always let her win."

"Hey! I was drunk when I said I was the greatest swordsman alive. I never thought that she would challenge me and keep on challenging me after we were both sober. She's nuts. It was just a drunken boast. It was meaningless. Just a stupid boast. Why the hell is so hell bent on..." he paused when noticed that everyone wasn't staring at him anymore. Rather they were staring _behind_ him. "She's behind me, isn't she?"

Everyone nodded in sync. Raven started to turn around when a foot slammed into him, throwing across the room and through a wall. Before anyone could react, Kukaku rushed into the hole. Screams and the sounds of combat filled the house again. "I give! I give! Come on! You win! Stop it! ...Wait! No! Not that!!"

_BOOM!!!_

Raven's charred and twitching body flew through the hole and crashed on the ground. Kukaku emerged from the hole, sheathing her sword. "Koganehiko, Shiroganehiko!" Kukaku called out, sitting down. "Clean up the mess."

The two massive man servants bowed their heads. "Yes Lady Kukaku."

"Now that we have that out of the way, why are you here Yoruichi?"

"I have a favor to ask." Yoruichi answered.

Kukaku chuckled. "Of course you do. That's usually why you visit me. Trouble?"

"Most likely."

"We haven't had an exchange like this in quite a while." Kukaku smirked. "I love trouble. Let's hear it."

Everyone sat down as Yoruichi explained things. Kukaku listened quietly, not saying a word until Yoruichi was done. "Alright then. I'll help you out Yoruichi." she said. "But I want one of my men to go with you."

Yoruichi nodded. "Fine."

Kukaku stood up and approached a door. "Well, he's not really one of my men. He's my idiot little brother."

She opened the door. A man entered the room and bowed before the group. "Hello. I am Ganju Shiba." Ganju greeted just before he rose his head up.

"YOU!!" Ichigo, Tatsuki and Ganju shouted.

Kukaku raised an eyebrow. "You've already met?"

Tatsuki punched her palm. "Yeah. He's punk that insulted us last night. And I sent him packing after he called me weak because I was a girl."

A vein twitched in Kukaku's forehead as Ganju started sweating bullets. "Did he now?"

"Wait Sis! When I said girls were girls were weak I wasn't referring to you!" Ganju pleaded.

"So you're saying I'm not a girl!"

"No! I-"

_WHAM!!_

Kukaku cleared her throat. "Now then. Come. I'll show you how I'll get you into the Seireitei." she said, stepping over her brother's body, heading for the door. "You too Ganju."

"Y...yes Sis." Ganju said as he pulled himself off the floor.

Kukaku led the group to a set of doors and opened the doors. The room was empty save for a massive pillar in the center of the room, resting on a platform. The ceiling opened up. Revealing that the pillar was the massive smokestack they had seen earlier. "Allow me to properly introduce myself. Kukaku Shiba. The Rukongai's Premier Firework Expert."

* * *

Several Hours Later

The training of the others in the use of the cannon ball had progressed smoothly. Save for one hitch. Ichigo. While all the others could use the cannon ball fairly easily, Ichigo sucked at manipulating his reiatsu and couldn't even get a shield around himself. It was going to be troublesome if he couldn't get it under control.

"So when shall we fire the cannon?" Sakura asked, pausing from her meal.

"We can fire it whenever the punk manages to use to the cannon ball properly." Kukaku replied.

"Personally, I say we fire it at sunset tomorrow." Hawk said. "The cover of darkness will better their chances of hiding from the search patrols. Plus it will give us sometime to explain some things on the Seireitei and the 13 Court Guard Squads and get them ready for going into the Seireitei."

Yoruichi nodded. "Yes, I have to agree. The cover of darkness would be a major boon to us."

"So what are their chances of succeeding?" Kukaku asked.

"Slim. But not impossible." Yoruichi replied.

"Slim? A pair of neophyte soul reapers, a novice quincy who believes he's stronger than he actually is, and a group of untested, inexperienced humans. I would put their chances at near zero." Raven said.

"Oh I don't think it's that bad." Sakura argued. "They should be able to rescue Rukia. It's not like they're going to war against the entire 13 Court Guard Squads."

"They'll pretty much have to. It's not like the Old Man is gonna let them just walk into Rukia's cell and take her out of there. And there'll be twelve other Captains there to stop them as well." Raven said. "Ichigo, and maybe the quincy, could be able to stand a chance against the lower level Captains, but the others are too green to face the likes of them."

"That is of course assuming that all of the Captains feel that Rukia's execution is justified. I don't think that's the case." Yoruichi commented.

"Most of them didn't seem to care over a hundred years ago." Raven darkly replied. "What makes you think that they'll have a change of heart now?"

"Well you-"

Suddenly, they all felt a massive spiritual pressure. They all stood up. Had the 13 Court Guard Squads found them? No. It was coming from within the Shiba Residence. Sakura and Kenshi quickly pull their hoods up and put their masks back on. The four rushed out of the dinning hall, heading for the training dojo. The rest of the group was already there, as well as Ganju, all of whom were starting at the half-open door to the training dojo.

"Ganju, what happened?!" Kukaku demanded as she approached her brother.

"I'm...sorry sis." Ganju stuttered. "I just taught him a little trick. I had no idea this would happen."

Kukaku turned and opened the door. Inside was Ichigo, floating the center of the room, surrounded in a massive orb of reiatsu. "You idiot!" Kukaku shouted. "What the hell are you doing?! Solidify your reiatsu now!!"

Ichigo seemed to have heard her as his wild reiatsu shrank, forming a perfect cannon ball. Ichigo grinned. "I did it!"

"Good job Ichigo!" Orihime cheered.

"Yeah! Go Ichigo!" Keigo added.

"Thanks!" Ichigo replied, relaxing a little.

"No!!" Kukaku shouted. "Don't-"

_BOOM!!!_

Kukaku slapped her forehead. "Idiot." she muttered. "We have no choice now. The soul reapers will be searching the Seireitei for that massive burst of reiatsu. Once they fail to find it in the Seireitei, they'll start searching the Rukongai. We're firing the cannon at dawn."

* * *

Dawn

As Kukaku and her servants made the final preparations to fire the cannon, everyone else climbed into the cannon. "Anyone else scared at the idea of being fired out a cannon?" Keigo asked with a nervous chuckle.

"Actually I'm more worried about the Sekkiseki that we have pass through." Mizuiro admited.

"Good point." Keigo said. "Has this thing been tested on that wall before?"

Ganju, Yoruichi, Cat and Raven shrugged. "Not really sure. But Kukaku wouldn't be using this if it wouldn't work." Yoruichi answered. "Remember, both I, a close friend, and her brother are using this as well."

"Yeah. My Sis wouldn't put us through something that would kill us." Ganju added.

Raven nodded. "Now, while we're not coming with you, I'm leaving Karasu with you, as my eyes and ears." Raven said as his pet flew off his shoulder and landed on Ichigo's shoulder. "He's not much of a fighter without me, but he cause distractions, should the need arise."

"Good luck and be careful out there." Cat added as the two stepped outside of the cannon.

The opening in the cannon sealed itself. Everyone placed a hand on the cannon ball while Yoruichi stood on top of it. "Listen up everyone." Yoruichi said. "Remember, our mission is to save Rukia. So avoid any unnecessary risks. If you see a Captain, run. Don't engage them."

Outside, Kukaku finished the final preparations, slamming her sword into the ring painted around the cannon. "Far away! Copper-colored greed desires the domination of 36 degrees!" she chanted, pulling off her head wrap, tying the cloth around her arm. "72 pairs of legends! 13 pairs of horns! The right hand of the monkey grabs the star!" Her hand ignited in flames. "Embraced by the 25 wheels of the sun, the cradle of sand bleeds!" She slammed her flaming fist into the ground. "Flower-Crane Cannon Launch Method Two! Kagizaki!!"

The cannon fired, launching the ball into the havens. When the cannon ball reached the apex of it's flight, it stopped for a moment before racing off towards the Seireitei.

"Good luck out there." Sakura said as they headed for the Seireitei.

* * *

The Seireitei

The 13 Court Guard Squads were still in an uproar from the massive surge of reiatsu they all felt earlier. Numerous soul reapers, both seated and unseated were still scouring the Seireitei for the source of the reiatsu. But had yet to turn anything up.

Suddenly, they all felt a massive surge of energy from above the Seiretei. Everyone looked up. The cannon ball had hit the dome of the Sekkiseki wall. "Jeez... What the hell's going on?!" Naruto said as he and Sasuke watched the cannon ball tried to push through the Sekkiseki wall. "First that massive pressure, now someone's trying to break through the Sekkiseki wall. Could it be the Ryoka Captain Ichimaru reported?"

"Likely." Sasuke replied. "But who are they and what do they want?"

"Could they be here to save Rukia?"

"Possibly. But regardless of why they're here, they should prove to be a distraction for the Squads. Giving us an opportunity to release her ourselves."

Naruto scratched his chin. "We'll need to be careful about how we do this. A wrong step, and Old Man Yama will be kicking our asses half way across the Soul Society."

"It's not like you to be so cautious." Sasuke commented.

"I just don't want to face down the Old Man. Not yet anyway." Naruto replied.

At that moment, the cannon ball exploded. Five fireballs streaked out in different directions.

"So there's at least five of them." Sasuke said. "No doubt Zaraki and his Division are heading for those fireballs."

As if on cue, the massive Captain of Squad 11 appeared behind them, looking up at the fireballs. "Which one is it? Which one is the strongest?" Zaraki asked, more to himself than anyone else.

Yachiru poked her head up from the behind Kenny's shoulder. "Hi Whiskers! Hi Emo!" the pink haired girl greeted. "Are looking for the strongest of the Ryoka too?"

"Not really. But it's impossible to tell at the moment anyway." Naruto answered. "All the energy from what they used to enter the Seireitei is preventing us from sensing who's the strongest."

"Doesn't matter. I'll find the strongest one and fight him." Kenpachi said, licking his lips in anticipation.

"Yay!!" Yachiru cheered, pointing off in a direction. "This way Kenny!"

"Er...Lieutenant Kusajishi. None of the fireballs are heading in direction." Sasuke said.

"Okay...That way Kenny!" Yachiru shouted, pointing in another direction.

Kenpachi grinned and took off. "Bye Emo! Bye Whiskers!" Yachiru called out as they left.

"You think they'll actually find one of the Ryoka?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto shrugged. "Hard to say. Both are terrible at directions and sensing spiritual pressure. But they do have a knack for finding strong opponents."

* * *

One cannon ball slammed into the ground, but a split-second before it hit, the ground turned into a sand pit. Ichigo, Tatsuki and Ganju emerged from the pit, gagging on sand. "Phew..." Ichigo said once he had cleared his throat of the sand. "That goofy sand spell of your's saved us. Thanks Ganju."

Ganju spat out the last of the sand from mouth. "Don't mention-"

_WHAM!!_

_WHAM!!_

Ichigo and Ganju grabbed their heads in pain. "What was that for Tatsuki?" Ichigo said to the girl.

"Yeah! I just saved your life, so why are you attacking me?" Ganju added.

"Idiots!" Tatsuki shouted. "You two screwed up the spell and nearly killed us all!"

"Well well well... It looks like it's our lucky day." a voice called out.

A trio of soul reapers jumped down from the roof of a building next to them. The lead soul reaper was bald with red marks on the corners of his eyes. His uniform was normal, save for the missing socks. The one of his right, whom look like he was half-asleep, was missing the entire right sleeve of his uniform, revealing a muscular and slightly scarred arm. Like baldy, he didn't wear socks. His hands, wrists, ankles and feet were wrapped in black bandages. Much of his long, messy black hair was braided into a long ponytail that reached halfway down his back. There was a pair of braided bangs framing his head. The final one had an odd orange collar with an orange cloth running down to his right sleeve. He had black hair with some odd feathers coming from his right eyelash and eyebrow.

"Luh...Luh...Luh...Luh...Luh...Luh..." the bald soul reaper sang, as he danced around. "Luh...Luh...Luh...Luh...Luh...Luh...LUCKY!!!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"What?! I perform my lucky dance and that's all you can say!" the bald soul reaper ranted. "It's not everyday I preform my lucky dance! You should feel honored!"

"Who is this guy?" Ichigo asked, ignoring his rants.

"No clue. But if these guys want a fight, I'm ready to give them one." Tatsuki answered, punching her palm.

Ichigo smirked, gripping Zangetsu. "Same here."

Ganju suddenly gripped their shoulders. "What are you two doing?" he whispered. "We should be running, not fighting."

"If we run, they'll just chase us." Ichigo replied. "Fighting them will be quicker."

"You know, we can hear you." the bald soul reaper said, leaning over the edge of the sand pit.

At that moment, Ganju climbed out of the pit and ran. Baldy sighed. "Yumichika. Go after him."

"Hey. Why do I have to go after the ugly one?"

The tired-looking soul reaper yawned. "Cause I'm too lazy to chase him."

Yumichika sighed. "Fine." he said, taking after Ganju.

"So that just leaves the four of us. Now who gets who?" baldy said.

"We flip for it." the tired-looking one said, pulling out a coin.

One side of the coin was silver and blank while the other side appeared to be burnt black with a crude skull craved into it. "Silver, I fight the girl. Black, the orange punk."

The coin flew into the air before dropping back into his hand. Silver side up. "Okay girlie. It's you and me fighting." he said, his demeanor becoming livelier as he turned away. "Come on. Let's get out of here. I don't want to interfere with Ikkaku's battle."

Tatsuki nodded, climbed out of the pit and followed him. When they were just over a block away from Ichigo and Ikkaku, they stopped. "The name's Shinn Hayashi." the soul reaper said, drawing his sword, his lazy demeanor completely gone. "Fourth Seat of Squad Eleven. Let's see what you got."

Shinn charged forward...

* * *

Chad and Vincent stood hidden in tree, overlooking the impact crater they had made. A group of soul reapers had found the crater, but were unable to find them. Figuring that they had fled, the soul reapers quickly left to continue searching for them.

"Well that certainly could have gone better." Vincent commented.

"Yeah." Chad grunted.

"We'd be better off if we split up. It will be harder for them to find us and increases our chances of finding others." Vincent said before he jumped out of the tree.

Chad jumped after him. "Right."

"Alright then. I'll go this way." he said, pointing in one direction. "You go that way."

* * *

"Hey look boys! It's a pair of Ryoka!" a soul reaper shouted.

"Yeah! Let's get them!"

"Yahoo! Time to get ourselves some Ryoka trophies!"

The soul reapers charged forward, their swords drawn. "Er...This doesn't look good." Mizuiro said.

Keigo nodded. "Don't worry. I got an idea."

Keigo's shadow rose up from the ground, growing larger and larger. Becoming a massive black monster. The soul reapers froze with fear. It's lower body had emerged from Keigo's shadow. It had two large arms with hands tipped with claws. A row of spikes traveled up it's spine, ending at it's head with two large horns. The monster roared, revealing it's razor sharp, white teeth. The soul reapers screamed and ran for their lives.

But as they ran, the monster shrank considerably. Becoming only a little taller than Keigo and incredibly thin. It's body appeared to clad in some kind of clown or jester outfit, but it was hard to tell as it as black as it's body. There were three drooping tendrils emerging from the sides and back of it's head. Making it look like it was wearing a jester's hat. It had a long chin and nose, adding to it's goofy appearance. It's eyes were yellow glowing orbs and it's mouth was in a wide grin, showing off it's white teeth. Keigo started laughing while his shadow laughed as well. "Ha ha ha! Look at them run!"

"I wouldn't laugh." Mizuiro said. "I doubt that most soul reapers will fall for that trick."

"Ah come on. It was a good trick. And it worked."

"Yeah, but it's not going to work again." Mizuiro pointed out. "And besides that, we've got to find the others."

"Yeah yeah." Keigo said as his shadow returned to it's original shape. "So where do you think everyone landed?"

"I don't think that matters at the moment." a voice said from behind the pair.

Keigo and Mizuiro turned around. A blond haired soul reaper stood behind them with his sword drawn. A portion of his hair swept down over the left side of his face. There was a badge tied to his left arm with a 3 written on it. "Because you're not going anywhere. Raise your head, Wabaisuke."

* * *

So we got a pair of fights for the next chapter. Tatsuki vs my OC Shinn and Izuru vs Keigo and Mizuiro. Now, I'm not going to do most of the canon fights, simily because they play out as they did in the canon. But there will plenty of other fights to come.

As always, review!!


	13. Making Good Relations, Okay?

Yo everybody. Sorry for the delay. I got the two fights done, then the rest of the chapter just seemed to crawl.

Before I begin, I've noticed a number of people have been putting this story in their favorites and/or alerts but not actually leaving a review. Come on people. You clearly like my story, so why not spend a couple minutes to write a review? And you don't have to leave a review within a couple of days after my latest post. It doesn't matter to me if you post a review a week after my latest post. I just love to hear from my fans.

Oh and a special thanks to Espada Zero. Your comment about Keigo's powers being like the Bounts', helped me finally choose a name for his shadow. I had been so long since I had seen the Bount episodes, I had forgotten about them.

With that out of the way, on with the show.

**Chapter Twelve: Making Good Relations, Okay?**

"A full wartime release. Damn...The Old Man really means business with these Ryoka." Naruto said as they left the Lieutenants' Meeting Hall. "I don't even remember the last time that happened."

"Nor do I." Sasuke said, glancing at the setting sun. "But considering that they managed to knock out Izuru, defeat three of Squad 11's top officers, an officer of Squad 7 as well as number of lower ranked and unseated Squad 11 members, it's not surprising."

Naruto turned his head towards the blond haired Lieutenant of Squad 3. "How did you get beaten anyway? I mean you're a Lieutenant of the 13 Court Guard Squads. You shouldn't lose that easily. Especially with your Wabaisuke. The two of us have a hard time countering your sword. Two Ryoka should have been easy pickings for you. Oh, and you hair's still standing on it's end a little bit."

Izuru scowled as he tried to smooth out the frazzled ends of his hair. "I was caught off guard by their abilities. I've seen anything like them." he said, defending himself. "Rest assured. Now that I know their abilities, I will not lose to them again."

* * *

Earlier That Day

"Raise your head, Wabaisuke."

Keigo and Mizuiro watched as the shape of Izuru's blade changed. Bending into a square hook. "Wow... That is one odd-looking sword." Keigo said. "Look at it. How does someone actually use an odd weapon like that? Sure it's sharp and it could cut someone, but why would someone want to actually use such an odd weapon?"

A vein twitched on Izuru's face in a very Hitsugaya-like manner. "I am Izuru Kira. Lieutenant of Squad Three. And I will not allow you to mock my zanpaku-to." said Izuru, barely containing his annoyance.

Keigo grinned as his shadow rose up again behind him. Taking it's jester shape again. "Well, you'll have to go through Narr first."

The shadow clown swung it's arms forward. It's limbs stretched out, heading for Izuru. He jumped over the limbs as they reached him. "Ha! I know someone with a zanpaku-to that has that same ability. You'll never get me with that kind of attack." Izuru said, bring Wabaisuke down on the shadow's arms.

Kira struck the arms three times. Suddenly, Narr's limbs crashed into the ground as it struggled to lift them. "What? What did you do?" a surprised Keigo asked.

Izuru smirked. "My Wabaisuke's special ability. It doubles the weight of everything it strikes. And my blade hit your shadow's arms three times each. They're now eight times there original weight."

"Oh...Is that all? For a moment there, I thought it was something serious."

Suddenly, the clown bit into it's left shoulder, severing the arm, before proceeding to do the same with it's right arm, grinning as it did so. Both limbs fell to the ground and faded away. "So... Rather than try to fight me with your arms weighted down, you severed them to be unhindered. A bold move." Izuru commented.

Keigo smirked. "Not really." he said with a shrug as his shadow snickered.

At that moment, the jester's arms grew back. Stunning Izuru and causing the clown to let out a loud, high pitched laugh. "You see. This guy is made from my shadow. As long as I have spiritual energy, I can keep on changing his shape. And if need be, replace lost limbs." he gloated. "And now that I know what your sword's ability is, I know how to counter it."

"Don't be so cocky." Izuru shot back. "You haven't won yet."

"Heh heh. Get him." Keigo said, pointing at Izuru.

Narr's fingers became razor sharp blades. It lunged forward, eager to rip him to shreds. Izuru raised Wabaisuke. Just as the clown reached him, Izuru swung his sword. But as his blade neared the shadow creature, it's body twisted around his swing and it's bladed fingers cut into Izuru's sides. Izuru jumped back, a hand on his bleeding side. Narr lunged again. Kira swung his sword. But just like before, the clown's bent in impossible angles, evading his attack as his claws cut through his flesh.

But Izuru still had a few tricks up his sleeve. He pointed at finger at Narr. "Bakudo 61. Rikujokoro."

Six beams of light impaled Narr, freezing him in place. "What the... What did you just do?!" a shocked Keigo exclaimed.

"A kido spell." Izuru replied. "We soul reapers have more than just our zanpaku-tos. The spell I cast has frozen your shadow in place."

Keigo let out a sigh. "It's just like your sword's weight thing. I can just cut off my reiatsu and he'll fade away, then I'll re-summon him." he said, cutting off his reiatsu, causing his shadow to return to it's normal shape. Izuru saw this opening and rushed at Keigo. Izuru's sword slashed across Keigo's arms. Keigo stumbled back, his arms dropping down under the new, added weight. "As I thought. While your shadow is virtually indestructible, it has one flaw. You. Without the shadow, you're defenseless." Izuru said, swinging Wabaisuke again, slashing a pair of shallow cuts in Keigo's chest.

Keigo groaned as fell to his knees under the increased weight of his chest and arms. Keigo looked up, his eyes wide with fear as Izuru stood over him. "Do you know what the name Wabaisuke means? Penitent one." Izuru explained. "That's because when a person's limbs have been struck by it's blade, the increased weight of their limbs forces them to their knees. Bowing their bodies in penitence."

Izuru gripped Wabaisuke with both hands, when suddenly, a strong force slammed into him, knocking him to his feet. He quickly climbed back up to his feet and turned to his new attacker. It was the other Ryoka, his arms extended out. Izuru had largely ignored him because he hadn't done anything since the battle started. Apparently, that had been a mistake.

"Thanks Mizuiro." Keigo said, struggling to get to his feet, a grimace of pain on his face.

Mizuiro nodded. "Don't mention it."

"So your abilities are different from his." Izuru commented.

"Of course. You didn't think we'd have all the same abilities, did you?"

"I suppose not. Just what was that?"

"I can use my reiatsu to manipulate the world around me. I literally used my reiatsu to push you back." Mizuiro explained.

"Hmph. That isn't a very dangerous ability. I doubt you could actually inflict any real damage to me" Izuru said, just before he charged at Mizuiro, Wabaisuke raised over his head.

"That's why I have this too." Mizuiro said, raising his hand.

Electricity shot out of his hand, surging toward Izuru. The bolt struck his sword, becoming a lightning rod. Izuru froze as electricity coursed through his body. After a minute or so, Mizuiro stopped, breathing heavily and beads of sweat crawling down the sides of his face. Izuru, eyes wide and his hair standing on end, fell to his knees before collapsing, out cold.

"Wow." Keigo said, leaning on a wall, the weight on his arms and chest decreasing. "You can control that lightning now?"

Mizuiro shook his head. While he had learned to use that electricity, he couldn't aim it very well. More often than not during their training, the bolts tended to arc in random directions. "No. I think his sword served as a lightning rod, drawing the electricity to him. Come on. We better get out of here before more soul reapers come or he wakes up. Plus we need to patch you up."

Keigo looked down at his chest. "And I liked this shirt too."

Mizuiro reached down and tore off the sleeves of Izuru's uniform. "Here. You can use this to stop the bleeding."

Keigo nodded, taking the cloth and once he had tied the cloth around his arms and chest as a makeshift bandage, the two headed off. Looking for a place to lay low for a while. "You know. Considering that was our first time really fighting, I don't think we did half bad." Keigo commented.

* * *

Elsewhere, two blades clashed, trying to overpower the other. Tatsuki knew she couldn't hope to match the strength of the Squad 11 officer. But she was use to fighting against male opponents that could overpower her. So to her, such a battle was fairly normal for her. She just needed to fight fast and smart. As Shinn started to force her down, Tatsuki kicked low, hitting his shin and knocking him off balance. Tatsuki, using the opening, thrust her blade forward while Shinn, in an attempt to counter attack, swung his sword as well. The two stumbled back a few steps. "You know, you're actually a pretty decent fighter. It's been quite a while since someone outside of Squad 11 has given me decent fight." Shinn said, blood dripping off his sword.

Tatsuki grinned as blood dripped off her zanpaku-to as well. "I could say the same for you."

Shinn chuckled as he grabbed his sword's sheath, pulling it from his belt. "I think it's time I take it up a notch. Immolate, Shakaku!"

Both the sword and the sheath started to glow bright orange. Like someone had placed them in a fire. Shinn slammed his sheath into the guard of his sword. Then the whole thing seemed to melt. Forming a new weapon. The sheath had stretched out. Becoming a chain, tipped with a heavy metal ball. While the sword had become a scythe blade. It was a kusarigama. "Now you're in trouble." he said, spinning the metal ball end of the chain.

Shinn threw the mace head at her. Tatsuki dropped to the ground, the weapon narrowly missing her. Shinn pulled the chain back as he lunged at her with the scythe blade raised over his head. Tatsuki quickly rolled out of the way of his attack, causing Shinn to drive his blade into the ground. Using his momentary distraction, Tatsuki rushed to her feet, swinging her sword in a wide horizontal arc. Metal met flesh. The blade cut across Shinn's left side as he rose to his feet. But as the blade cut through him, Shinn started to turn towards her, loosening his grip on his zanpaku-to's chain.

Tatsuki was caught off guard as the heavy ball and chain wrapped around her body, binding her arms to her sides. Shinn grinned as he attacked. Cuts opened up across Tatsuki's body inbetween the coils of chains. As soon as he finished his attack, Shinn released the chains from around Tatsuki. "Why'd you do that? You had me." Tatsuki asked.

"Bah! Who do you think I am? I'm a member of Squad 11. We don't like fighting bound opponents." Shinn replied. "We in Squad 11 enjoy combat. There's no fun in fighting opponents that can't fight back. Release your zanpaku-to and lets get this fight truly underway."

"Arise Ryuuko!"

Tatsuki's blade melted and reformed into it's shikai state. "Interesting." Shinn commented. "I haven't fought against a new zanpaku-to in a long time. This should be fun."

"Bite!"

The dragon head shot out. Shinn sidestepped, but the dragon's bladed horns extended, slashing across his right side. He swung his flaming scythe down on the armored gauntlet, hooking the blade into it. Tatsuki tried to pull her shikai back, but Shinn stopped her and threw the other end of his weapon. The flaming ball slammed into Tatsuki's chest, throwing her back.

Tatsuki rolled across the ground. But she didn't stay down for long. Tatsuki climbed back to her feet a moment later, a hand holding her side. "Wow. I didn't think you'd get up so fast. That attack must have broken some ribs."

Tatsuki grinned. "Nah. Just bruised them." she replied, her hand dropping from her side.

"Must be losing my touch then." Shinn said, spinning his zanpaku-to. "Try this-"

"Blaze!" yelled Tatsuki, raising her right arm, the dragon head and jaw sliding over her hand.

A fireball erupted out the dragon's mouth, hitting Shinn in the chest. The Squad 11 member fell to the ground, smoke rising from his chest. Tatsuki pumped her fist in the air triumphantly. "You shouldn't talk too much in a fight. Or you'll leave yourself open."

"Ouch...That burned a little. But unfortunately for you, fire doesn't effect me like does others." Shinn said as he stood up, completely unphased by her attack, besides burns on his uniform. "Here let me show you why."

He started to spin the end of the chain with the metal ball. Much faster than he had before. "You see, Shakaku is very temperamental woman. She always wants to be doing something and hates that I'm so lazy. So when I actually do use her, she rarely gives me her full power right off the hop. If you noticed, her release command is 'immolate'. Yet there is no fire on this weapon. You see, she punishes me for my laziness by making me work for her full power. Hence, I gotta spin this chain until she-"

Suddenly, flames erupted from the metal ball and scythe blade while the rest of the weapon turned red hot from the fire. "See. I'm quite use to fire. You can't burn me that easily. Oh... I'm done talking by the way." Shinn said, still spinning the heavy ball.

Once again, the mace flew forward. Tatsuki raised her armored arm. "Defend."

The flaming mace head impacted the shield. At that moment, Tatsuki reached out and grabbed the weapon's chain. Tatsuki bit into her lower lip as her hand wrapped around the hot metal, muffling a scream. And surprising Shinn at the same time. "What?! What the-"

"Bite!" Tatsuki half screamed.

Her dragon head shot out, wrapping around Shinn, it's head resting almost nose to nose with Shinn's face. "You said you're resistant to fire. But I bet it will still hurt getting hit at this range."

"Oh crap..."

"BLAZE!!" Tatsuki roared, throwing everything she had into the attack.

The fireball slammed into Shinn's face. And the instant it hit, Tatsuki pulled back on her arm, tossing Shinn face first into the ground. But Shinn climbed to his feet, smoke rising from his head. "Not bad. But not good enough."

Tatsuki didn't say anything. Both raised their weapons and charged. Shinn swung his scythe horizontally. Tatsuki ducked under the swing and delivered a powerful uppercut, the dragon head of her gauntlet covering her fist. The metal covered fist was driven into Shinn's chin. Shinn had a look of utter shock as he thrown in the air. His body crashed into the ground. "Damn...Guess I wasn't so lucky today..." he weakly said. "You know, out of all the battles I've fought, no one has ever touched Shakaku after I've released her full power. I never expected someone to do that. You're one tough chick to have done that."

"Thanks." Tatsuki replied, taking a glance at her burnt left palm. "But it was a crazy, wreck-less move I did out of desperation. I couldn't think of anything else."

"Heh heh heh... More like crazy. Which isn't a bad thing. Most of the time." Shinn said with a chuckle. "Let me ask you something."

"What?"

"Why have you invaded the Soul Society?"

"We're here to save Rukia." Tatsuki answered.

"Wow... And I thought when you grabbed Shakaku was crazy." Shinn commented. "You'll have to go through thirteen Lieutenants and thirteen Captains to do that. Unless you've brought an army with you, it's impossible. Hell, I doubt any of you can beat my Captain."

"Kenpachi Zaraki right?"

"Oh, you've heard of him. Yeah. He's my Captain. There's no one like him. No one has his battle lust. No one, save for the Old Man, can beat him." Shinn explained.

At that moment, fireworks went off in the air above them. "Well I think you better get going. I got no idea who did that, but that will draw people here. You should get out of here before they get here. And good luck, cause you're gonna need it."

Tatsuki nodded, heading back to where Ichigo was. But only the unconscious bald soul reaper was there. She put a hand through her hair. Trying to find Ichigo or just about anyone else in the group was going to be difficult. The only person she knew with a hundred percent certainty where they were was Orihime. So Tatsuki ran off in Orihime's direction.

But she suddenly stopped a minute later. There was something inside her uniform, rubbing up against her side. The same area where she had taken that blow from the metal ball. Tatsuki reached into her uniform and pulled out some white broken fragments. Tatsuki raised an eyebrow. Where had these come from?

* * *

"Come on! The Ryoka went that way!" a soul reaper shouted, leading a group of his comrades down a path, past a shadowed alley.

But as the soul reaper in the rear passed the alley, a pair of hands reached out and grabbed him and pulled him into the alley. Unnoticed by his comrades. A short while later, Vincent walked out, clad in a soul reapers uniform and started walking towards the center of the Seireitei.

The disguise probably wouldn't hold up if someone questioned him, Vincent knew that. The uniform was a bit too big for him. Anyone that looked at him closely would see that the uniform didn't entirely fit. But from a distance, he was just another soul reaper. And with the confusion of their entrance, he doubted that anyone would immediately bother him.

Until the found the uniform's owner. Then they'd likely start questioning lone soul reapers in search of him. But Vincent figured he had a couple hours until then. Long enough to get closer to where they were holding Rukia and find a place to hide out the night in.

* * *

Tatsuki had been walking for a good twenty minutes when she came face to face with a group of soul reapers. While they were clad in the normal soul reaper uniform, they all wore single-strap bags as well. The leader of the group was a man with glasses and slicked back blond hair. "I'm Yasochika Iemura. Third Seat of Squad Four. Who are you?" the man asked, eying her suspiciously.

Tatsuki fought to keep herself from tensing up and exposing herself. "I'm Tatsuki Arisawa. I'm a new member of Squad 11." she lied, noticing how many of the soul reapers tensed at the words 'Squad 11'. "I got lost from my comrades and fought one of the intruders. But he fled like a coward half way through the battle."

Iemura nodded, accepting her lie. "Are you aware of the current status of your fellow Squad members?"

"Not really. I did see our Fourth Seat fighting an intruder in that direction. But I have no idea on the others."

"Very well then. Ogido, tend to her wounds. Everyone else with me." Iemura ordered.

Tatsuki breathed a mental sigh of relief. They had bought it. The group continued on, leaving her and another soul reaper behind. "Okay. Let's take a look at you injuries." the soul reaper said, a nervous tone in his voice.

* * *

Naruto laughed. "Wow. Now

Kira glanced over his shoulder. "Hey wait minute. Where's Renji?"

The group of Lieutenants looked around. But there was no sign of him. "Should we go looking for him?" Momo asked.

Naruto shrugged. "Nah. He can handle himself. Besides, I have somethings to take care of."

"Let me guess... You and your Captain are going to sneak out and go drinking." Rangiku said.

Naruto nervously chuckled. "Er...Yeah... Could you-"

"Not tell Nanao? Sure. But you owe me."

"And I need to finish up some Division paperwork for Captain Ukitake." Sasuke added as he walked off. "I can't trust my two third seats to do anything right without fighting between themselves."

"At least they're not showing up drunk anymore." Naruto commented.

"Yes. But I'm starting to prefer them drunk over sober. They may have been useless drunk, but at least then I didn't have to trust them with anything. Sober, I give them an assignment, they fight over it. I give one of them some work, the other won't stop bugging me about how I have ignored them and gave an important assignment to someone who wasn't up to the task. If I give them both separate tasks, they fight over who has the more important task." Sasuke shook his head. "I don't know how Captain Ukitake would manage without me to keep those two in line."

* * *

Later That Night

Sasuke had finished his Division's paperwork sooner than he had expected. But found himself unable to sleep. Rukia's execution was weighting on his mind. So he had decided to take a walk to clear his head.

The date of Rukia's execution had been pushed forward. Something highly unusual for someone to have committed Rukia's crimes. And they were planing to use the Sokyoku on her. Which was beyond unusual. The Sokyoku was reserved for Captain-level criminals. At most, Rukia was of Third Seat-level. So there was no reason for her to be executed like that. Then of course, there was no reason for her to be executed at all for the crimes she committed. Over staying in the World of the Living and transferring some of her spiritual power to a human were severe crimes, but not the kind that warrented execution. There was something else going on there. Something wrong. Someone wanted Rukia dead. It was the only explanation that fit.

But the question was, why?

"Good evening Sasuke." a voice said, startling Sasuke.

Sasuke mentally cursed himself. He had become so distracted by his thoughts that he had stopped paying attention to his surroundings. "Hello Captain Aizen. You're up awfully late tonight."

Aizen chuckled. "I could say the same for you."

Sasuke shrugged. "I couldn't sleep."

"Worried about Rukia?"

"Yes." Sasuke paused. "Could ask you something private sir?"

"Of course. What is it?"

"This whole thing doesn't seem right. The punishment doesn't fit the crimes. And they've just pushed Rukia's execution date up. Which is even more unusual. Frankly, this situation is wrong." Sasuke said. "The only explanation I can see, is that someone is manipulating things. But for what purpose, I have no idea."

Aizen nodded. "I came to those same conclusions not to long ago." he admitted. "I've also been trying to figure out what role those Ryoka play, if any, in all of this."

"No. It's too much of a coincident for them to be here and not be involved in this in someway." Sasuke replied. "Do you have any idea why someone would want Rukia to be executed?"

"Unfortunately, no. That as well as who is the mastermind behind this, eludes me. But if the Ryoka are working with whoever's responsible, then we must deal with them quickly before they can complete whatever it is that they're planning." Aizen paused. "Are you two planning on trying to stop Rukia's execution?"

"Yes. Once Captain Ukitake is well again, we'll be appealing her sentence. If that fails, which if we're right, likely will, we'll have to do something more drastic."

Aizen nodded. "Just between you and me, I've been working with Gin on this. Publicly, I've expressed my suspicions on him. So that the real mastermind thinks I'm chasing after the wrong person, and lower his guard." He paused for a moment. "Be careful out there Sasuke. At the moment, I wouldn't trust anyone completely." he warned. "Let's hope that we can get to the bottom of this before it's too late."

"Indeed. There could more riding on this than we realize." Sasuke said before walking off.

* * *

Sosuke Aizen smirked as Sasuke walked off. Everything was more or less sliding into place. After tomorrow morning, Toshiro would be chasing after Gin while Momo chased after him. Effectively distracting the inquisitive Squad 10 Captain from the truth. While Sasuke and Naruto would be chasing after phantoms and the Ryoka. The three of them were clever enough that they could figure things out if given enough time. Yamamoto would accept the Central 46's orders at face value. As would Soifon and Komamura. Byakuya would likely as well. Though his relationship with Rukia could possibly change that. Zaraki and Kurotsuchi wouldn't care about Rukia's execution. Ukitake would interfere with the execution, but his illness could prevent him from doing anything. The only unknowns were Unohana and Kyoraku. Especially Unohana. If she didn't buy his illusion, his whole plan could collapse then and there. While Kyoraku was difficult to predict. He suspected that the Squad Eight Captain didn't trust him. Perhaps he even suspected him of being the man behind Rukia's execution order.

The Ryoka were a source of concern for him. While they would likely provide a useful distraction for the 13 Court Guard Squads, they were sent by Kisuke Urahara. Which meant they were a possible threat to his plans.

But even should they stop the execution, he would just switch to Plan B instead. Either way, he would win.

Once Sasuke was long gone, Aizen looked up and to the left. A raven was perched on a nearby rooftop, glaring at him. Sasuke had been completely obvious to the bird that had been watching them. "Hello Karasu." Aizen greeted. "I trust your master is enjoying the show."

The bird let out an angry call, then flew off.

* * *

Lieutenant Meeting Hall

The Following Morning

Most of the Lieutenants had gathered at the meeting hall. Renji was still recovering from his wounds. While Yachiru and Nemu were still with their Captains and Momo had yet to arrive.

"I can't believe that Renji was defeated." Izuru said.

"What do you expect from someone who rushed in without ascertaining the enemy's strength? I expected that kinda stunt from Ikkaku and the rest of the Squad 11 guys, but Renji should have known better." Tetsuzaemon Iba commented.

"You forget that until recently, Renji was an officer of Squad 11. And you yourself were a member of that Squad." Sasuke added. "You of all people should know that old habits die hard."

Naruto groaned, clearly hungover. "Can you guys keep it down. My head is killing me."

Sasuke pulled out his sheathed sword and hit it on wall. Producing a loud bang. Naruto let out a loud moan, a hand grasping his forehead. "Ah... Come on. Not so loud. I'm-"

Suddenly, a loud scream pierced the air, causing Naruto to wince while everyone else turned to the direction of the scream. Everyone recognized the voice. It was Momo. The Lieutenants raced towards the source of the scream. The sight that greeted them when they found her, horrified them all.

Captain Aizen, a sword piercing his chest, was upon the wall before Momo and the group. His vacant eyes staring out at them.

He was dead. They all knew it.

But what Sasuke found truly alarming was that state of Aizen and the area around his body. There were signs of battle, on Aizen's body and on the ground. Who ever did it, didn't murder Captain Aizen. They _assassinated_ him. And the only people that could do that without Aizen fighting back, would have to be of Captain level.

Which meant that at least one of the intruders was of Captain level. Or it was worse. The possibility that the killer was from within the 13 Court Guard Squads. Could it be that Aizen was killed by someone seeking to keep him quiet?

"My my. What's all the shouting about?" a familiar voice called out.

"Everyone turned around. It was Squad 3 Captain Gin Ichimaru. And at that moment, Momo snapped.

"YOU DID THIS!!!" Momo screamed before drawing her sword and charging at the Squad 3 Captain.

But before she could reach Gin, Izuru intercepted her, blocking her attack. "Izuru! Why?!" demanded Momo, her eyes full of tears.

"I'm the Squad 3 Lieutenant. I cannot allow anyone to draw a sword against my Captain." Izuru replied.

"Izuru, please step aside." Momo pleaded.

Izuru shook his head. "I can't."

"Move. Please."

"No."

"I'm telling you to move!" Momo shouted.

"And I'm telling you I can't!" Izuru yelled back.

"Snap Tobiume!" Momo shouted, releasing her zanpaku-to.

She fired off a fireball. There was a big explosion, forcing Izuru back. "You dare to release your zanpaku-to here? Do you realize what you're doing? This is no place to resolve personal matters Lieutenant Hinamori!"

Momo didn't say anything. Instead, she fired off another fireball. But Kira dodged this one. "I see. Then it can't be helped. I must treat you as my enemy." he said, raising his sword. "Raise your head, Wabaisuke."

The two lunged at each other. But just as they reached each other, Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya appeared in between them. Stopping their attacks. "Don't move. Either of you." he said before turning to the other Lieutenants. "Arrest them. Both of them. I'll report this to the Captain-General."

Rangiku and Naruto restrained Momo as Shuhei and Sasuke did the same to Izuru. With the two of them restrained, they left, heading for the nearest detention cells. Leaving the two Captains alone.

* * *

A Short While Later

"Damn... I can't believe this! Captain Aizen's dead!" Naruto exclaimed, slamming his fists into the guardrail. "Who could have done this?!"

Sasuke sighed. "Only two groups of people come to mind. One of Ryoka, having slipped past the soul reapers that rushed to capture them when they first arrived, could killed him. Or someone within the 13 Court Guard Squads of Captain level could have done it."

"No way! No way one of us could have done that to Aizen!" Naruto shot back.

"There's something you need to know. I spoke with Captain Aizen last night. He told me somethings..."

* * *

Next Chapter: Naruto and Sasuke finally fight in a real battle. But I'm not saying who they'll be fighting in the next chapter. So you'll just have to wait and see.

As always, review!


	14. Big News!

Yo everybody! I bet a lot of you are surprised to see an update. Well, unfortunately, it's not an update. As some of fans know, I more or less lost everything I had on all my stories over Christmas, which has been both a painful and liberating experience. Painful because I lost a LOT of stuff, but liberating because now I have an excuse to redo everything. Which for my New World, I had been considering for a long time now. Looking back on it, I feel that I could have done things a lot better and I have come up with a number of other new ideas for it. Which I'm going to use now in rewrite.

Now, much of the original stories will serve as the backbone of the story, but I will cut out material that I no longer like or wish to use, while patching and adding to parts that I feel could have been better. Also, while I'm keeping Naruto's and Sasuke's zanpaku-tos, I'm changing Kenshi's and Sakura's, as I've come up with new ones that I've grown to rather like.

Now, this is just a preview of the first chapter of the rewrite, which already has a few significant changes. Now, the new story won't be up until around the end of February, but it will be a number of chapters, spanning the beginning of the story to the end of Turn Back the Pendulum.

Now that I have all of that out of the way, enjoy the preview.

* * *

"Hello!! This is Squad Five Captain, Shinji Hirako! Can anybody hear me?!" Shinji called out as he and his Lieutenant waited outside the entrance to the Squad One barracks. "Man… Coming to the Squad One barracks is always such a pain… This is makin' me tense," he grumbled, annoyed that the doors had yet to open. "I never like comin' here."

"Is that really the face of a tense person?" his Lieutenant, Sosuke Aizen asked. "This all part of the ceremony, so please be reasonable Captain."

"Shut it Sosuke," Shinji snapped, looking back at his subordinate, not realizing that the doors had begun to open. "You can't even see my face from back there."

"It opened Captain. We can enter know," Sosuke replied.

Shinji turned his head back, only to have a foot hit his face, throwing him back head over heels.

"Hey Dickhead!" Hiyori Sarugaki, the Lieutenant of Squad Twelve, taunted. "Your face is just too ugly! I had to step on it!"

Shinji, nursing a bleeding nose, glared at the girl. "Hiyori! You little-"

"I ain't gonna apologize!" she shouted, cutting him off.

"I haven't even said anything to ya yet!"

Suddenly, fist hit Hiyori on the head. "Say you're sorry, you little brat," Captain Love Aikawa of Squad Seven said.

"Was that really necessary, Captain?" Keigo Asano, co-Lieutenant of Squad Seven asked.

"Of course it was," Keigo's older sister, co-Lieutenant of Squad Seven, Mizuho Asano replied. "Hiyori has always been a brat, and the only way to discipline a brat is with your fist. Like so."

Mizuho's fist hit Keigo's head. "Ow!!" he screamed, clutching his head. "What was that for?!"

"That's for slacking off and hitting on the girls of the Squad!" Mizuho yelled back.

"Hey! I wasn't slacking off! I was helping them refine their abilities!"

"In the Squad pool?!"

"Er…Yes! It's very useful for…Ah…Endurance training!"

"Endurance training?! Do you really think that anyone one would believe that bull-"

"Enough! Knock it off, both of you!" Love shouted, ending their argument, a vein twitching on his forehead. "Or I'll kick you back down to the unseated ranks!" Then he quietly muttered to himself, "Sometimes I wonder why I even bother putting up with the two of you."

Both Lieutenants quickly bowed their heads in apology. "Yes, Captain," they said in unison.

Hiyori on the other hand, wasn't going to back down from a Captain. "What the hell, Love?!" she shouted, rubbing her head. "You think it's okay to smack a Lieutenant that ain't yours on the head?!"

"Your Captain isn't around, so somebody's gotta keep you in line," Love replied.

"Don't talk to me like I'm a kid!"

"Then don't act like one and apologize."

Needless to say, the idea of apologizing to Shinji only enraged her more. "No way!" she shouted as Shinji started to make faces at her behind Love's back. "Look at that prick! I'm not gonna apologize! Just look at his face! He's showing his true colors!"

"Alright, alright," Love muttered, giving on the pair and heading towards the Captain's Meeting Hall.

"Captain, please stop that," Sosuke said, as always, trying to curb his Captain's inappropriate behavior. "Please don't make face in front of the other captains."

"Yeah, yeah…" Shinji grumbled, heading into the Squad One barracks. "Is everybody assembled already?"

"Pretty much," Love replied, placing the Squad Seven Captain's Seal in rack alongside the others.

The Squad One, Two, Four, Six, Nine, and Twelve seals were already there. After Love placed his in its spot, Shinji added his and paused. "So Squad Eleven's Captain ain't coming?" he asked.

"He's lazy. As always, he doesn't do what he's told." Love answered, less than impressed with his fellow captain.

"I dunno know much about the 10th 'Kenpachi', but he sure looks like a piece o' work." Shinji commented. "Why'd they even make a pig like that into a captain?"

"It's tradition. The Squad Eleven Captain has always taken the title of Kenpachi from the previous one," Love explained. "If anybody's fault, it's the previous Kenpachi for losing to him."

"Well now, it's not nice to talk about others behind their backs," a voice called out behind the group.

The officers glanced back. It was Captain Shunsui Kyoraku of Squad Eight, along with his Lieutenant Lisa Yadomaru and Squad Thirteen Captain, Jushiro Ukitake. "You're pretty early today, Captain Kyoraku," Love greeted his lazy comrade.

"Whatever do you mean? I'm always the first to arrive," Shunsui cheerfully replied.

"I had to kick his ass to get him out of bed," Lisa added, causing Shunsui to wince.

"Don't say stuff like that in front of the other captains…" he grumbled.

"I don't see Hikifune. Is she not coming today?" Jushiro asked, ignoring the pair.

Shinji shook his head in response. "Nah. She's probably already met up with the others."

"I'm nervous," the sickly Captain admitted. "This isn't exactly sudden, but if they had taken things a bit slower…"

Shunsui nodded his head. "True, true."

"Man… They're flippin' captains around left and right," Shinji complained. "They just made Rose the Squad Three Captain about a year ago and now Squad Twelve is getting a new captain. Are we really gonna be okay going on like this?"

A short distance away, Rojouro 'Rose' Otoribashi, Captain of Squad Three, sneezed. "Someone must be talking about you, Captain," his Lieutenant, Mizuro Kojima, commented.

"Now now, changes need to happen from time to time. And right now that's just what's happening to the 13 Court Guard Squads. Come to think of it, the only captains around from a hundred years ago are me, Ukitake and Old Man Yama," Kyoraku said, counting them with his fingers before glancing at Ukitake. "Right?"

"You're forgetting Captain Unohana," his old friend replied in a deadpan tone.

The normally laidback captain became nervous, realizing his mistake. "Oh! That's right! I totally forgot about her. I'm gonna get yelled at for sure…" He paused for a moment before seeking to change the subject. "But now… The Squad Three Captain retires; the Squad Twelve Captain gets promoted. They didn't die like the 10th or 11th Captains. This is a peaceful change."

Aizen perked up, his interest in Shunsui's words evident to everyone. "Promoted?"

"Hey! Sosuke!" Shinji snapped, visibly annoyed at his Lieutenant's interruption.

Sosuke bowed his head. "Forgive me, I did not mean to interrupt a captain."

Shunsui just shrugged, unfazed by the outburst. "It's fine. Don't worry about it, Sosuke. What did you want to ask?"

"I haven't heard anything about it. I thought that Captain Hikifune was retiring, not being promoted. In fact, I was unaware a captain could be promoted above their rank, save of course someone replacing Captain-General Yamamoto."

"Yup."

"Then there _is_ a rank above captain…" Sosuke paused, pondering what that rank could be.  
So she's joining the Central 46?"

Shunsui shook his head. "Nope. It's not the central 46. She's being promoted to Squad Zero, the Royal Guard."

Sosuke's eyes widened as they entered the Meeting Hall. Captains Yoruichi Shihoin of Squad Two, Retsu Unohana of Squad Four, Ginrei Kuchiki of Squad Six, and Kensei Muguruma of Squad Nine, and their lieutenants were already waiting there. "The Royal Guard?" Aizen asked, interested in this new information.

"Hey, is the new guy with you?" Kensei asked.

Shinji shook his head. "Nah. Come to think of it, I haven't even met the guy."

"Figures," the gray-haired captain grunted. "The only one late to this thing is the guy this whole ceremony is about."

"Indeed. I cannot help but wonder how worthy your man could be, Yoruichi, of becoming a captain if he can't even be on time for his own inauguration ceremony," Ginrei commented.

"You were there Yamamoto tested him, Ginrei. You accepted his abilities as that of Captain-level," Yoruichi replied to her fellow captain and nobleman, clearly annoyed by his comment.

"Having the abilities of a captain is not the same as being worthy of the rank of captain. The last five Squad Eleven Captains and as current one, have proven that."

"Well, don't worry about Kisuke," the dark-skinned captain said. "He's more than worthy of being a captain."

Ginrei was about to reply, when Kenshi spoke up, "Hey look! The new guy's coming."

"Well then, like Old Man Yama would say, let's get into position," Shunsui said to his fellows.

The Captains took their positions, their Lieutenants lining up behind them. Seconds later, the newly appointed Squad Twelve Captain, Kisuke Urahara, ran into the room, gasping for air. After regaining her breath, Urahara nervously glanced around. "Ah… I am the last one to here?"

"Eh? What a carefree lookin' guy," Shinji commented.

No one noticed Aizen's eyes narrowing as he stared at Kisuke. "Indeed…"

* * *

Now, I've taken out Kenpachi Zaraki and Isshin Kurosaki from the original. They're going to come in later. In fact, Kenpachi's arrival and killing of his predecessor will be in an upcoming chapter. As for Mizuro, Keigo and his sister, Mizuho being soul reapers, it was born out of a random idea I came up as a suggestion to another author and in just stuck in the back of my mind for months. So I decide to use it. Though whether they become visoreds or sneak off with Urahara and Tessai, and get caught up in everything, I haven't decided yet.

That's all everyone. See ya in February!


	15. Remake is up!

Yo everybody! I noted that a lot of people but A New Life, A New World and its sequel in their alerts, despite the fact I said that they're being remade into new stories. So I figured that I should put up a note here telling those that unaware that I posted last night the first chapter of the remake. So go check it out!


End file.
